A Different Future
by PantherPatronus
Summary: Harry Potter has finally beaten Voldemort, but he isn't happy with the world he left behind. He will do anything to make sure that the people he love can live a happy life, free of Death Eaters,wars and corrupt governments. To get the world he desires, Harry decides that Voldemort must never be allowed to exist. However, his trip to the past doesn't go quite the way he imagined..
1. Authors Note

**Authors Note!**

Hi guys. I know the is the first time I've posted anything in a while, and I'm so sorry about that. Life has been hectic lately and I haven't really had much time or inspiration to write.

This new fanfic was an idea I had not long ago, and it wouldn't get out of my head until I wrote it down. I know there is a lot of time travel fics out there, and I hope mine isn't too bad. I haven't read all of them, obviously, so if any of you see an idea that you have written about before, I apologise in advance. After all, this is fanfiction, and with Harry Potter being the number one category in the book section on here, you'll be hard pressed finding an idea that someone else hasn't already written about!

A few more things to say and then on to the story!

I have decided that I will be PERMANENTLY be removing a few of my stories. I may re-write them in the future and re-post them, but for now, they will be removed from my account. I'm sorry to anyone who was hoping for an update of these stories, they will not be coming any time soon. The list of stories being removed is as followed, and the same list will be added as a final chapter to all of my current works,

\- Slytherin's New Pride?

\- Forbidden Love

\- Unexpected Love

My Random One-shots will stay, and I will hopefully be adding a few more to that shortly.

As for The Dark Lords Daughter, Living A Life of Lies, and There's A Thin Line Between Love and Hate, all three of those will stay up for now. I will be editing Living a Life of Lies and There's a Thin Line Between Love and Hate and probably just be replacing the first few chapters, and then adding more as I write them.

The Dark Lords Daughter I am completely re-writing, and will leave the original will be left up until I post the re-written version, which will most likely be called Daughter of the Dark. After the first few chapter are up, I will probably remove it, unless enough people want it to stay up. I do have a couple of more chapters of it that I have written, and I will probably post them, but I will NOT be continuing on with it.

-o-

 **A Different Future!**

 **For this new fanfic, A Different Future, there are a few warnings. It says this is a Hogwarts-world themed fanfic, and it will be - mostly. The fanfic will start off just after the battle of Hogwarts, and after there will be a brief trip into TWO different time periods - one pre-Marauders, and one Founders era. These trips will last no more then 1-3 chapters for each time period, but are crucial to the story, so please bear with me.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter One

**A/N - BEFORE READING THIS FANFIC PLEASE READ THE BOLDED SECTION AT THE BOTTOM OF THE AUTHORS NOTE THAT IS THE FIRST CHAPTER**. Thank you :)

 **Warnings:** Besides multiple eras in the coming chapters, none.

 **Disclaimer:** I am not J.K. Rowling, therefore these characters and worlds are not mine. I own nothing but the plot.

-o-

 **Saturday afternoon, 2nd May, 1998**

Harry Potter stood still, wand held loosely at his side, tears falling down his face. The war was over, yes, but at what price?

Hogwarts was destroyed, now reduced to a pile of stone rubble littered with still-warm corpses, half its students and teachers murdered. Fred was gone, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Hedwig, Collin, Lavender, and so many others. So many of his friends, classmates, people he considered family. They were gone, and all because one wizard thought he could live forever and rule the world.

A world free from Voldemort was all Harry had wanted since finding out the wizard existed, and now he had it. But it wasn't a world he could ever stand to live in, and it certainly wasn't a world he wanted to raise children in. He didn't know how anyone would want to live in a world so full of death, destruction, and grief. So many families had been wiped out, so many children had lost parents, and so many parents had lost children. An air of depression, pain and despair clung to everyone Harry saw, and he didn't think it would ever go away completely.

It needed to change. If everyone Harry knew and loved wanted a world of happiness to live in, then a lot of things had to change. There couldn't be wars, Death Eaters, corrupt Ministers of Magic. And there could be no Voldemort. Even the aftermath, dealing with the stains these had left, couldn't be tolerated. Happiness would be scare, smiles forced. Paranoia would run high and fear would course through the veins of every one living in the wizarding world. And that was no way to live.

It all had to change... Even if it meant changing everything he had ever known.

-o-

Harry Potter took one last look at the destruction spread across the grounds of Hogwarts, and Apparated away. Landing in a deserted muggle park, he walked the block and a half to Grimmauld Place. Harry stormed inside, anger and determination had all but replaced the anguish and pain that had clung to him since the beginning of the Battle. Arriving at his destination, the Black family library, Harry called for Kreacher.

"Yes, Master Harry?" the house elf sneered.

"Can you please get me every book in this library, and any others you know of, that have any information on time travel. Also, find me something or someone who call tell me about Tom Riddles past. And some food and a bottle of Firewhisky." Kreacher gave Harry a Severus-worthy sneer, though it held no real malice, and nodded reluctantly. Snapping his fingers, every book which had any information at all about time travel, which looked about twenty in total, flew from the shelves around the library, placing themselves in a neat stack on the table next to Harry. Kreacher snapped his fingers again, and he was gone. A minute later, a tray of food, complete with a bottle of Firewhisky and a glass of ice, appeared next to the books. Kreacher, however, didn't return.

Harry sat down, pouring himself a glass of amber liquid, and grabbed the book on the top of the pile. He was glad that Molly had agreed to look after Teddy for a week or two. Fleur was in France for the next few days, then was going to visit the Burrow where Bill had been since the end of the Battle. The French witch would take to Teddy instantly, just like everyone did, and he wouldn't be alone.

Placing a quick stasis charm on his food - which looked to be one of Kreacher's steak and kidney pies and a scoop of mashed potato - to keep it fresh, Harry pushed the thoughts of his godson out of his mind and began to read.

-o-

 **Sunday, 3rd May, 1998**

Twenty-two books, five glasses of Firewhisky and several hours later, Harry Potter finally got to sleep; head on the table, one hand clutched around the almost-empty glass, the other around a thick, yellowing, leather bound journal. An old muggle notebook of Sirius' lay beside his untouched food, half a dozen pages filled with Harry's messy scrawl. Not many of these books had any useful information, most being just speculation about if it was possible and potential ways of making it happen. One, however, had information that caught Harry's attention.

Halfway through the stack of books, Harry had come across an old journal, one that had belonged to someone called Alex Rosier. It wasn't until Harry had read the first few entries he realised that, to his surprise, Alex was short for Alexandria. Alexandria Carina Black was a pure-blood witch born in the mid-1800's, and, according to the family tapestry, a great, great, great aunt of Sirius'. Alex was forced into an arranged marriage with Leon Rosier at sixteen, and spent the next forty years having his children and taking his drunken abuse. After Leon accidentally killed their youngest child and only daughter, ten year old Lyra, in a drunken rage, Alex had spent years trying to work out a way to go back in time and save her daughters life, knowing bringing the dead back was not an option - not yet anyway.

The first half of the journal was mostly entries about Alex's life, a few sketches of her children, and one wizarding photograph of Alex, Leon and their four children, taken not long before Lyra's death. The second half was all the information Alex had gathered on time travel: spells, potions, rituals, artefacts. She documented every time she tried a new method of going back, the side effects, the amount of magic, the slightest change in anything around her. Alex got so desperate to see her only daughter again she even tried combining the basics of two or more of her previous failed attempts, and sending animals back in time with a letter addressed to her future self. Harry had read through her journal multiple times, setting it aside and going back to it after the rest had given him little information of use.

One and a half pages of Harry's notes had been taken from the pile of discarded books at his feet, the rest being filled with everything he thought useful from Alex's journal. Harry had noted which tries ended with missing or splinched limbs, diseases, infections and even death. There were few attempts that resulted with no detectable side effects, and Harry had put those on a page of their own.

It was only when the sun began to rise did Kreacher return. Seeing Harry asleep the way he was, Kreacher levitated him to the lounge and covered him with a blanket. The house elf may have hated Harry at first, but, and he loathed to admit it, the young wizard had grown on him.

It was almost lunch the next time Kreacher entered the library. The house elf removed the sleeping spell on Harry and started to clean as he waited for him to wake on his own. Harry awoke half an hour later, and by that time, the tray of food and Firewhisky was gone, the pile of books at his feet returned - save for the three left in a neat pile on the table and Alex's journal - and breakfast waiting on the table.

The smell of freshly cooked bacon and eggs and a steaming hot coffee had Harrys stomach growling, and he sat up, rubbing tired and strained eyes. Stretching, Harry stumbled the half a dozen steps to the table and plonked down on the chair, picking up his glasses which lay beside his tray of breakfast. Looking around the room, Harry spotted Kreacher levitating over another half a dozen books and a wrought iron box with intricate designs along the sides.

"Morning Kreacher. Thanks for breakfast, did you move me last night? I don't even remember going to sleep." Harry mumbled sleepily, reaching for the coffee and sculling half. "More books for me? What's in the box?"

Kreacher sat the books and box gently on the table before replying. "Yes Master Harry, Kreacher moved you. Kreacher moved all the books you didn't want back to the shelves and brought you some more Kreacher got for you while you were sleeping. Kreacher also got you memories."

"Memories?" Harry asked around a mouthful of bacon.

"Yes Master Harry. You asked Kreacher to get you information on Tom Riddle, so Kreacher searched all night. Kreacher hopes he got enough."

Harry brightened, and nodded at the house elf. "Yes, thank you Kreacher. Could you bring me some parchment please? And a new inkwell." Kreacher snapped his fingers, disappearing. Harry hungrily dug into the rest of his breakfast, happy Kreacher had cooked extra. Kreacher returned just as Harry finished with his breakfast with parchment, more ink, and, surprisingly, a pensieve.

"Master Harry will need this if he plans to look at the memories."

"Thank you Kreacher. That will be all for now." the house elf disappeared, taking Harry's tray of dishes with him. Harry wanted to open the box, which he assumed contained the memories Kreacher was talking about, but he had a letter to write first.

-o-

Hermione Granger was having lunch when a jet black owl tapped on one of the cracking windows. Quickly getting up to let it in, the owl swooped inside and dropped a letter on the kitchen table where she had been eating. Hermione was currently staying at the Burrow, both Weasley's and Hermione trying to draw comfort from each other. Fred had been killed in the Battle the day before, and grief was still thick in the air. Ron and Ginny were eating silently at the other end of the table, George had refused to leave his bedroom, Percy was at the Ministry gathering his fathers personal effects, and Bill and Charlie had taken Molly and baby Teddy for a walk in the garden, trying to get them out of the house. The walk was more for Molly's sake; Teddy was too young to understand what was going on. The metamorphmagus knew that people around him were sad, though, but seemed to be relatively happy himself. Arthur had taken a quick trip to the Ministry to hand in his resignation letter and clear out his things.

Ginny looked up as Hermione picked up the letter, opened it, and began to read.

 _Hermione,_

 _I need your help with something. Can you come over today? Or as soon as you can? I'll explain everything when you get here I promise. I can't do this without you Mione, please._

 _If you can't come just let me know. If you do come, use the Floo. I'm in the Library._

 _Harry_

"Who is that from?" Ginny asked when Hermione had finished reading and put the letter back on the table.

"Harry. He wants my help with something. Wont tell me what though." she muttered, feeding the owl beside her the crust off her sandwich. "He wants me over as soon as possible. Will you be alright if I go?"

"Can I come with you? Please? I need to get out of this house Hermione." Hermione frowned, then shrugged.

"What about me?" Ron asked, looking between the two. "If you're going to help Harry I want to come too."

"I'd have to Floo Harry and ask. I don't know what he's doing but it must be something he doesn't want other people to know if he wouldn't put it in the letter."

"Okay then. Are you going over there now?" Hermione looked down at her plate, and, pushing the last bite of her sandwich to the owl beside her, nodded and stood up.

"I'm going to Floo Harry, so you don't have to wait for a reply." she told the owl, before moving into the lounge room and over to the fireplace. The owl greedily ate the last bit of sandwich, stretched its wings, gave a hoot goodbye and flew out the open window.

Hermione threw some Floo powder into the fireplace. "Harry Potter, Grimmaud Place, Library."

The flames sparked green then died down to a flickering orange, and soon enough Harrys face appeared.

"Hermione! You got my message, great! So can you come over? I need help, please. I can't figure this out. I need your help!"

"What can't you figure out, Harry?" Hermione asked, worried. Harrys fire-face frowned.

"Are you alone?"

"Ginny and Ron are here. Other then that, yes." Harry looked thoughtful for a minute then nodded to himself.

"Okay. They're good. As long as none of you repeat to anyone what I'm trying to do."

Hermione, Ron and Ginny gave one another sceptical looks before nodding. Turning back to Harry, Hermione answered for the three of them.

"We swear, Harry."

-o-

George Weasley wanted to hide away from the world forever. He wanted to stay curled up in his twins bed and pretend that Voldemort hadn't taken his other half from him. He wanted to take a hundred Dreamless Sleep potions and sink into the blackness and never come out.

His stomach, however, had other ideas.

George hadn't eaten since breakfast the day before, refusing to eat Fred's stash of Honeydukes finest he knew his brother had hidden in their closet. Around lunch, George gave up on ignoring his growling stomach and pretending he wasn't hungry, and made his way downstairs. Out of habit, George kept his footsteps silent, avoided the noisy floorboards and quietly jumped the creaking step. Just before he turned into the lounge room he heard three voices. His sister, youngest brother, Hermione, and Harry.

It sounded like the voices were coming from the fireplace, and the wards hadn't shifted to let anyone in, so George assumed they were having a Floo call. He meant to sneak around them, grab some food and disappear back up to his room again, but, being in such a small house, he couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"-I need your help!" Harry almost yelled.

"What can't you figure out, Harry?" Hermione asked. Even George could hear the worry in her voice, worry over her best friend's mental health, he guessed. Harry sounded half-mad at the moment.

"Are you alone?" Harry asked. Hermione told him it was only her, Ron and Ginny. After a minute, Harry finally replied.

"Okay. They're good. As long as none of you repeat to anyone what I'm trying to do." George silently Disillusioned himself before making his way into the lounge room. He moved to stand on the opposite side of Hermione to Ginny and Ron, giving himself a view of the flames.

"We swear, Harry." Hermione answered.

"I'm going back in time."

Harrys statement was met with silence. But not for long.

"Harry, you can't! It's Impossible! You'll get yourself killed!" Hermione almost shrieked at her best friend. Ginny nodded her agreement and Ron seemed speechless, while George tried not to get his hopes up. Hermione was right, after all. Time travel was impossible. But what if it was possible? What if he could save Fred?

"That's why I need your help! This isn't just a passing thought Hermione. I've been thinking about doing this for years. Going back and warning my mum and dad about Peter and Voldemort and Frank and Alice and all of it. But that's not enough, not anymore. Not after the Battle. I lost too many people Hermione. You and Ron and Ginny did too. I want to go back and stop all of this before it starts. I'm going to go back and kill Tom Riddle before he becomes Voldemort. I'll kill him before he's even been born!"

George's yell of agreement alerted the other four to his presence. "George?" Ginny asked at the same time Harry demanded, "Who was that?"

George cancelled the Disillusionment charm and smiled sheepishly at them.

"Sorry for eavesdropping Harry. But as soon as you said you were going back, I was in. I want to kill that snake-faced bastard myself!"

"Both of you, stop! Its impossible! You can't go back in time!"

"Yes I can, Hermione, and I will. Whether you help me or not!" Harry said stubbornly. Hermione sighed. She might as well help him, Harry was going to do what he wanted regardless of anyone said.

"I'm in mate. If it'll get Fred back." Ron said, speaking for the first time since Harry's announcement.

"Fine, I'll help." Hermione muttered, albeit unwillingly. The witch knew the boys wouldn't give up, and at least if she was there Hermione may be able to help them somehow, or at least limit the damage they would no doubt cause. Hermione looked behind her to George and Ginny. "I'm guessing you two are in?"

George and Ginny gave their yes', and Harry gave them a bright smile in return.

"Great! Now get your arses here and help me!"

-o-

Half an hour later, Hermione stepped out of the fireplace into the Black family library, followed shortly by three Weasley's. Hermione, George, Ron and Ginny all converged around Harry, who had enlarged the table he was sitting at and added five more chairs. His notes where in front of him, as was a stack of at least two dozen books, a wooden box, and a pensieve. Harry lit up when he saw his friends, and he raced over, throwing his arms around Hermione first, then Ginny. He wasn't sure whether to hug the boys but his decision was soon taken away when they two red-heads grabbed Harry in a tight, four-armed squeeze. They weren't sure Harry could actually pull this off, but they would help him in any way they could if it meant they could see Fred again. He was just about to ask them all to sit down when the fireplace flared up again, and two more red heads stepped out.

Harry faced Hermione, George, Ron and Ginny with a glare as Bill and Charlie made their way over to the growing group. The four withered slightly under Harry's ferocious glare, and Hermione held her hands up in surrender.

"They overheard us and wanted in. We couldn't stop them." Harry looked at the two oldest Weasley children who nodded, confirming Hermione's story. Harry sighed and waved them all over to the table, enlarging it again and conjuring two more chairs.

Hermione raised her eyebrows as they all sat down. "Who is the extra chair for Harry?"

"Neville. He stopped by just after our call and saw all my research. Said he wanted to join as well." Hermione opened her mouth to ask another question, but Harry beat her too it. "He's in the bathroom."

Neville came into the library a few minutes later, and by that time Kreacher had provided them with tea and biscuits, and the seven were talking amongst each other, discussing ideas and Harry's notes, which had been spread out on the table between all of them.

Neville took the free seat to Harrys right, and scanned the others sitting at the table. On Harry's other side was, predictably, Hermione. Ginny had claimed the seat next to her best friend, and Ron beside his sister. George sat between Ron and Charlie, and Bill had claimed the seat on the other side of Neville. The eight witches and wizards had all come together to try and change the outcome of the war, to give themselves, and everyone they knew, a better future.


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N - BEFORE READING THIS FANFIC PLEASE READ THE BOLDED SECTION AT THE BOTTOM OF THE AUTHORS NOTE THAT IS THE FIRST CHAPTER**. Thank you :)

 **Warnings** : Besides multiple eras in the coming chapters, none.

 **Disclaimer:** I am not J.K. Rowling, therefore these characters and world are not mine. I own nothing but the plot and any OC's you don't recognise.

-o-

 **Sunday, 9th May, 1988**

A week later, the eight witches and wizards, plus a sleeping Teddy, had once again converged in the library at Grimmauld Place. Hermione had been staying with Harry ever since he had written to her, Neville for the last three days (since attending their first funeral), and the five Weasley's came over whenever they had the chance.

The books that had been scattered around the table were gone, but the pensieve and the memories remained, even though they had been watched multiple times already, save for half a dozen new ones that Kreacher had acquired earlier that morning that hadn't been viewed yet. The pile of notes had grown ten-fold, and were in several different styles of handwriting. Teddy was sleeping soundly at Harrys feet, a silencing charm placed around the portable bassinet so as not to disturb him. Today, the metamorphmagus sported a shock of black hair just like his godfathers, and his eyes were a deep brown like Hermione's beneath his closed lids.

Many different ideas on how to travel back in time had been discussed in the previous week, including the methods Harry found in the books and Alex's journal, and ideas the other seven had come up with. Bill, as a curse-breaker, had knowledge of spells and enchantments that the others didn't, both from his job and his association with the goblins. Hermione's suggestions had consisted mostly of finding a way to charm a time turner to take them back years instead of hours. Charlie presented a few spells as well, a few tales of time travel he had heard while in Romania, and his thoughts on a stone he had heard of that could help someone go back in time. George had asked some of the connections he had gained from running the joke shop about any information they could procure, and had been given half a dozen books from as many countries on the lore and possible methods of time travel. Ron, Neville and Ginny had the same basic knowledge between them, which amounted to merely rumour and conjecture, but Hermione had researched it once as an extra credit assignment in fifth year.

Harry had the most knowledge of time travel of the five, as he had been thinking about this for years. He had wanted to find a way to go back, warn his parents and Neville's. To give himself a future with both parents and no Dursley's. With lots of love and no abuse. He wanted Neville to have the love of his parents, not blank stares and barely fleeting recognition. It was only now he had the support and even more reasons to go back.

Harry wanted more time with Sirius and Remus, with Tonks and Fred. He wanted Remus to have his pack, the Marauders, back. He wanted Remus and Tonks to be able to raise their son together. He wanted his mum and dad to grow old together, maybe give him some brothers or sisters. He wanted Sirius to spend twelves years teaching him things Lily wouldn't approve of, not rotting in Azkaban then dying for nothing. He wanted Susan to grow up with her parents, for Lavender to live, for Colin to take pictures for the Prophet and for Fred keep his family happy and his twin whole. He wanted Fred and George to meet the Marauders, for Peter to never betray his parents. Harry wanted a better life for everyone he knew. He knew it was an idea that started from a selfish need to have his parents back, but now, this way, he could help other people too.

Every one of those people and so many more could have better, happier lives.. But only if Voldemort had never lived. So the solution was, in Harry's mind, a simple one.

Tom Marvolo Riddle had to die, before he became Lord Voldemort. Before he'd even taken his first breath.

Harry had discovered a lot from the memories, most importantly, he had discovered the identity of Tom's parents. His mother was Meroupe Gaunt, a descendant of Salazar Slytherin, and a witch born from a family so full of inbreeding she had so many deformities she could barely be called human. His father was a muggle called Tom Riddle. Meroupe was in love with this muggle man, but he wanted nothing to do with her. Desperate to have him, she fed the unwilling man a love potion, and the two ran away together. Voldemort was conceived while Tom was under the effects of the love potion, and Meroupe was sure now that they were having a child together, he would surely stay and love her. Meroupe slowly took Tom off the love potion, and as soon as it was out of his system, the muggle headed for the hills. Meroupe was left alone, a single mother with the wizarding worlds next dark lord growing inside her.

Since Voldemort had been conceived under the effects of a love potion, he was rendered incapable of ever loving. Meroupe died giving birth to him, and young Tom Marvolo Riddle ended up in a muggle orphanage.

Harry and the others had worked out where Meroupe Gaunt lived before she became pregnant, and today were discussing other people that the future they had planned could do without. It was this line of thought that had Neville speaking up.

"Uh, guys. Look, I'm all for getting rid of that snake-faced bastard after what he done to my parents, but we will still be killing someone. One person dead because of me is enough. Do we really have to kill anyone else?" Neville asked. He was looking down at his hands, which were on top of the table, twisting and pulling at the feather part of his quill. Everyone there could tell he was clearly uncomfortable with the idea of killing innocent people. Harry looked around the table to see the Weasley's and Hermione nodding their heads in agreement with Neville. Harry sighed and slumped back in his chair, quickly checking Teddy was still sleeping before answering.

"I don't want to kill anyone else either Nev. I just want us all to have better lives."

More nods and sounds of agreement came from the other seven, but it was Hermione who spoke next, bringing up something that none of them had yet thought of.

"What happens to us if we actually succeed though? Obviously, this timeline that we are in now would be altered, maybe so drastically it could disappear altogether. If we do manage to go back, will it affect our ages as well? Will we even be able to remember any of this? There is still so much we don't know and this could backfire terribly. If anyone has ever actually managed to successfully go back in time, we have no way of knowing what happened to them, what they changed, or even if they survived." Hermione looked at the now sombre faces around the table as they all thought about what she said. "We could die guys." She turned to the Weasley's. "If we go back, and we do die, your parents will have lost six of their seven children. Molly is barely coping with losing Fred, how would she feel if she lost the rest of you? And you Neville, what about your Gran? You and your parents are all she has left, and we know that your parents aren't much company these days." She looked apologetically at the almost crying wizard on Harry's other side. Tears started to fill her own eyes as she continued. "My parents are somewhere in Australia and they don't even know I'm alive. But I want to find them, to bring them home. I can't do that if I'm dead. And you Harry," Hermione turned to the wizard beside her who had gone from looking excited and determined to hopeless and lost. "What would Teddy do without you Harry? You're his godfather. Andromeda will raise him right, of course, but how would you feel if you'd never got to met Sirius? We have to think about this guys. This won't just effect us, it will effect every one around us. I know you want to do this for everyone we love, but everyone we love will be effected if we fail."

The whole library had gone silent save for Teddy's cute snoring, and everyone was so wrapped up their own thoughts that none of them noticed when tea, pumpkin juice and sandwiches appeared in the middle of the table. Harry was the first to notice, and he mumbled under his breath, "Maybe something a little stronger."

A dozen bottles of butterbeer, eight glasses of ice, and an unopened bottle of Firewhisky replaced the pumpkin juice, though the tea remained. There was an eight-handed fight as everyone grabbed for the sparkling amber liquid, but it was over almost as soon as it started as Harry wandlessly summoned the Firewhisky. Harry, and the four oldest Weasley's took it straight, Ginny added a hefty amount to her tea, and Hermione and Neville added a shot to their butterbeer. The eight drank in silence, all but Neville and Harry going for at least one more round. Bill, Charlie and George were quite drunk by the end of the night, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione not far behind. Neville wasn't much of a drinker, and Harry kept with his one glass, staying relatively sober to keep an eye on Teddy.

A few days previously, Harry had hired a new elf, Tally, to help Kreacher. Turns out she was also great with Teddy, and while Harry had stayed sober to keep an eye on him, the little elf was quite good at her job, and Harry didn't even notice when Teddy awoke. The elf had his nappy changed and a bottle in his mouth before he had even made a sound, and was happily consuming his own lunch when Harry had looked down to check on him.

After lunch, Harry had asked Tally to make them all something to eat - Kreacher was still searching for more information for Harry - and he took Teddy out of his bassinet, burping him, and letting him rest on his knee.

The metamorphmagus watched happily, playing with his toy wolf that Harry had conjured, as the six got drunk around him. Harry switched to butterbeer after his first Firewhisky, and Neville to pumpkin juice. The latter kept himself occupied playing with Teddy, while Harry was having a quiet conversation with Hermione. The Weasley's were all talking amongst themselves, and everything but the war and time travel was mentioned.

-o-

After a few hours, the sun had set, and Grimmauld Place was down five Weasley's. Teddy was playing with the wolf Harry had now charmed to run on the floor around him, while he, Hermione and Neville sat having a quiet dinner on the floor beside the bubbly baby. Harry was quiet, watching his godson, Hermione and Neville talking about ways to help werewolves and vampires be integrated into society without the stigma that was normally attached to them. Neville had recently discovered a very rare flower which had remarkable healing capabilities, especially in regards to burns, and was thinking about making a potion or lotion out of it to help the vampires walk in the sun, when Hermione had an idea.

"Neville, Harry." Harry looked up from Teddy, and Neville stopped talking, looking at her intently, knowing she would never interrupt him for no reason. "What if we could make a potion, to help us keep our memories? If we actually manage to go back, and change everything, we would need to remember all of this to even know that we'd done anything."

Harry and Neville looked at her thoughtfully, and nodded their agreement after a minute of silence. Teddy reached up and pulled at one of Harry's long black hairs, causing Hermione to giggle.

"How do we do this though? I've head of potions to make you forget, but not ones to make you remember." Harry said, wincing as he untangled his hair from Teddy's little fist. Hermione scrunched up her face, thinking, when Neville spoke.

"I have. Not many people use them. St Mungo's has a store of them, Remberall Potions. They give them to people who have been Obliviated to try and help them recover their lost memories." Hermione looked shocked there was a potion she had never heard of. Harry, however, merely looked curious.

"I think maybe I've read about that before. Well, not that one specifically, but a similar one, in one of the books here." Harry's eyes scanned the books in the Library before they landed on the Potions section. He gave Teddy to Hermione and headed over to the bookcase, his fingers brushing the weathered old volumes until he found the one he was looking for. It wasn't really an old book, maybe half a centaury at the most. It was quite thick, with a dark purple cover and fancy black and gold writing across the front saying: 1000 Advanced Potions for Accomplished Potions Masters by Umbert S. Baester.

Harry flicked open the book, walking back to the other three slowly as he flicked though the yellowing pages, finally finding it after he sat down in between Hermione and Neville.

"Here it is, number 456. The Potion of Recollection." Harrys eyes widened as he looked down the list of ingredients. "Wow, a lot of these ingredients are really rare. And it takes a week to brew." He handed the book to Hermione before picking up Teddy and moving to sit in front of the bushy-haired witch, letting Neville move to her side to read over her shoulder.

"Dracken blood, ground poppy heads, dragon scales, valerian sprigs, unicorn hair, gryffin tail feather, lacewig flies, petals of the Viola flower, mermaid tears..." Hermione stopped half way down the list of ingredients, silently reading the rest, and the method of brewing, in her head. After a few minutes, she looked up.

"This is useless Harry! It's impossible! We couldn't even get half of these ingredients in an Apocothery and its the most complicated potion I've ever seen!" Hermione turned to the wizard next to her. "Neville, do you know what is in these Rememberall Potions that St Mungo's has?"

"No, sorry Hermione. They have their own Potions master who makes all of their supplies for them. I know her name though, I met her once. She has a brother in the same ward as mum and dad." Hermione nodded at him to go one. "Ivanna Hartley."

-o-

Ivanna Hartley was a half-blood witch, twenty-nine years young, wife and mother. Ivanna Faith Leydon married right out of Hogwarts, to her boyfriend of four years, Roman Liam Hartley. Roman was also a half-blood, an only child, and one year Ivanna's senior. His muggle-born mother was killed not long after Roman's fifth birthday, and his father, distraught over the loss of his childhood sweetheart, never remarried.

Over the thirteen years Ivanna and Roman had been married, Roman had trained and become an Auror, and Ivanna a potions master. They also had three children, two girls and a boy. Allisandra Grace was the first, a year and a half after they were married. Emmaline Ivory three came years later, and Aiden Kade four years after that. Ivanna was currently on leave, pregnant with twins, and studying some new potions that had recently been developed in France that may help the hospital.

She was a Ravenclaw, and got an O in all of her N.E.W.T.s, and spent her summers working at the Apocothery in Diagon Alley. In the summer of her seventh year, her older brother Lucas, two years her senior, was attacked one night while coming home from work and was left beaten, bloodied and cursed to within an inch of his life, left to die in muggle London. He was found by a muggleborn going back to work after visiting family, and was rushed to St Mungo's. Ivanna stayed by his bedside for weeks, even helping brew potions when they were short-staffed. Their potions master, a tall, slim wizard of sixty with jet black hair and a curly moustache called Reagan Kirkwood, recognised her talent, and offered her a chance to work as his assistant at the hospital. Ivanna quit her job at the Apocothery and started working at St Mungo's the next day.

After the birth of Aiden, Reagan left the position of St Mungo's Potions Master to Ivanna, setting off to Romania to spend time with his grandchildren. Ivanna had two assistants, both of whom were capable enough to brew the potions required while she was on leave, but still went in to the hospital once a week to check everything was going smoothly.

Ivanna was currently half way through her seventh month, her stomach and feet swollen, and she wasn't much use around St Mungo's. Ivanna and Roman had just put the children to bed and sat down for a cup of tea when a jet black owl swooped into the open kitchen window and dropped a letter onto the dining table next to her. Roman fed the owl some of the treats they kept for their own owl, Ki Ki, while Ivanna read through the letter.

 _Ivanna,_

 _I'm so sorry to bother you at this time of night, I know that it's inconvenient, but I was hoping I could ask for your help._

 _I remember you told me that you brew potions for St. Mungo's, and I was hoping you could give me the recipe for the Rememberall Potion you use to help Obliviate victims regain some of their memories. Or, if you know of a potion that could help someone keep their memories after something or someone tried to erase them, that would be an even bigger help._

 _I understand if you don't want to help, but if you could, it would really be greatly appreciated._

 _I'm sorry to bother you with this but you really are the only person I can think of who could help me._

 _On another note, how are you, Roman and the kids? I heard from Gran you were expecting twins, so congratulations! Do you know the sexes yet? When are you due?_

 _Enzo (the owl) will wait if you want to reply immediately, otherwise just tell him you'll reply later and he will leave._

 _Hope to hear from you soon,_

 _Neville Longbottom._

"Who is it love?" Roman asked, trying to peer over the table to read the letter his wife had gotten.

"Neville Longbottom. Alice and Franks son."

Roman raised a questioning eyebrow; he remembered Neville. Roman would often drop by the hospital to see Ivanna and Lucas in his breaks. Neville was often there with his grandmother, Augusta, visiting his parents. Neville always seemed like a really great kid, a bit shy, but good none the less. Roman wondered what Neville could possibly want with his wife. The two had exchanged a few letters over the years, most often when Ivanna was pregnant and after the births of their children. He had also visited them a few times, mostly on their children's birthdays, and all three of their kids loved him. Roman figured it was a letter asking about his wife's or children's health, but it could just as well be about something else.

"What does he want?"

"The recipe for the Rememberall Potion I brew for the hospital. I'm not quite sure what he needs it for." Ivanna said, her nose scrunched up in concentration. "Maybe I'll meet with him tomorrow. I'm not due at the hospital again until Friday."

"Just be careful, okay? I know that's not his owl, he doesn't own one, and Augusta's is brown. Are you sure it's really him writing?"

"Very sure. I would know his handwriting anywhere. I'll meet with him tomorrow. I'll be okay Roman."

Ivanna told the owl to wait for reply as Roman got up to get her some parchment and an inkwell from the study. Penning her reply, Ivanna gave the note to Enzo, who gave her an affectionate hoot before taking off out the open window. Roman closed the window behind the owl, and helped his wife to her feet.

"Come on love, it's time for bed. I'm sure Neville can wait until morning."

Ivanna nodded and yawned, letting her husband help her up the stairs and to their bedroom. She was asleep in minutes.

-o-

 **Monday, 10th May, 1998**

Neville, who was staying with Harry at Grimmauld Place, awoke early the next morning to find a letter on his bedside table. He had been sleeping when Enzo returned the night before, so the jet black owl had left the note beside the wizards bed, and was currently asleep in the library on one of his perches throughout the house. Casting a tempus charm, Neville noted it was only just after six, and the Weasley's wouldn't be arriving until after breakfast at the Burrow, which was normally around seven-thirty. He got up, pulling a robe over his night clothes and opened the letter, reading it as he made his way down to the kitchen for breakfast.

 _Dear Neville,_

 _I'm glad to hear from you, it's been a while since we spoke last. Roman and the kids are doing well, and so am I. A bit tired and swollen, but happy. I'm due in another month and a half, somewhere around the twenty-fifth, but the Healers at St. Mungo's think they could be here in as little as a week or two, they seem to be impatient to meet everyone. We don't know the sexes, we decided to keep it a surprise._

 _I'm not sure why you need the potion, and to be honest I'm a little worried. Do you think that someone will try and take away your memory?_

 _Regardless of what is happening, it would still be lovely to see you. How would you like to come and visit tomorrow, say around lunch? The kids have been dying to see you again, they haven't seen you since Aiden's birthday last year, and the kids and I would love to see you again. Roman will be at work, but he says to say hello._

 _Please, come and visit tomorrow, either way we have a lot to talk about._

 _All my love,_

 _Ivanna_

Neville reached the kitchen just as he finished reading Ivanna's letter, and barely noticed the other three in the kitchen. Hermione had always been an early riser, and was normally up with the sun (if not before). Harry, however, was not a morning person. Teddy, however, required attention at all hours of the night and day, so the black-haired wizard was currently sitting beside Hermione at the kitchen table, a very awake Teddy gurgling happily away in his godfathers arms. Harry had his left arm clutched around Teddy's middle, the baby's head resting in the cook between his arm and torso, the baby's half-empty bottle in his hand. Harry's own head rested sleepily in his right hand, his elbow propped up on the table. Both his eyes were closed, but all of his senses were monitoring Teddy, making sure he didn't fall or need another feeding. Hermione's eyes kept flicking up to the pair beside her every few minutes, but most of her attention was focused on the book in front of her - the advanced potion making book Harry had showed them the day before - and she seemed to be completely ignoring the full plate of French toast in front of her.

Neville sat down across from the pair, summoning the book from Hermione, and putting it beside him along with Ivanna's letter. Hermione gave him a glare that could kill and opened her mouth, no doubt to yell at him for taking away her reading material, when Harry' picked his head up and reached out with his now-free arm to grab Hermione's wrist. The bushy-haired witch turned to Harry, who was adjusting himself and Teddy into a more comfortable position.

"You said you were only going to read that book until breakfast was ready. Your toast has been sitting there for twenty minutes already Hermione. Eat first, read later." Harry gave her a look that clearly said "Do not argue with me right now!". Hermione nodded and turned back to her breakfast while Harry let go of her wrist and looked at Neville sleepily. "Morning mate. How did you sleep?"

"Alright. Ivanna replied last night. I must have been asleep when Enzo got back. Her letter was waiting on the bedside table when I woke up."

Harry nodded as he used his free hand to pick up his own French toast and chew slowly. "He's a smart owl. What did she say?"

"She wants to meet me, for lunch today." Neville said to Harry, before thanking Tally when the little house elf put a plate of French toast in front of him.

"Will you go? Andromeda is coming to get Teddy in an hour, and Hermione and I would like to come. Right, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded her agreement, Harry having caught her with a mouthful of tea. "I'd love to Harry." she answered a few seconds later.

"Sounds good. I'll write to her. Is there any parchment in here?"

"Top draw on the left, there's quills and inkwells in the one under it." Harry replied, pointing to the cabinet to the left of the fireplace.

Neville found himself a quill and parchment and quickly wrote his reply. While he was writing, Hermione had finished her breakfast and, grabbing her book from next to Neville, headed back upstairs. "I'll tell Enzo you need him. You know where to find me if you need me." Hermione said. Enzo swooped in barely a minute later and landed next to Neville, who had just finished writing and gave the letter to the beautiful owl.

"Can you take this to Ivanna for me please?" Enzo gave a hoot, nipped his hand affectionately, and flew off. Harry gave a chuckle as he finished his own breakfast and stood, cradling Teddy to his chest.

"Enzo is my owl but I think he likes you better then he likes me."

Neville blushed and stood, grabbing the last piece of toast of his plate and thanking Tally for the lovely breakfast, and headed upstairs to change.

-o-

Forty-five minutes later, Harry, Hermione and Neville were dressed, ready, and sitting in the library waiting on Andromeda. Hermione once again had her nose buried in the potions book, Neville was reading the reply that Enzo had just delivered from Ivanna, and Harry was cradling Teddy to his chest, a smile on his face as he spoke softly to his godson. That was the scene that Andromeda walked in on ten minutes after, Neville being the only person who had moved - he was just giving Enzo his reply to Ivanna when the older witch came through the Floo.

Andromeda looked at the scene with a smile. The three before her had been through so much yet they all had smiles on their faces. Hermione had obviously found something interesting in her book, Neville looked rather pleased as he watched Enzo fly out the window with his letter, and Harry.. Andromeda couldn't keep the wide smile off her face as she looked at the young man holding her grandson, his godson. The older witch had never seen Harry look so happy or content then when holding Teddy in his arms. Andromeda had worried about leaving Teddy with his godfather while she arranged the funerals. Harry had said that he would look after Teddy if she would arrange one for Remus as well, and Andromeda had agreed, saying that Tonks and Remus had died together, and that's how they would be buried.

The Tonks/Lupin funeral had been two days before, Colin and Fred's the day before that. Many more funerals had happened that week and more to come, but those were the only ones the three at Grimmauld Place attended, save for Hermione, who made an appearance at Lavenders purely to comfort her old roommates.

Teddy was first to notice his grandmother, and his giggling alerted Harry and then Neville to Andromeda's presence. Neville had to tap Hermione on the shoulder as he walked back to his seat for her to notice anything but the book in front of her. The bushy-haired witch looked up, blushing furiously when she realised she hadn't noticed Andromeda's arrival.

"Morning Harry, Neville, Hermione. How are you all?" Andromeda asked as she walked over to Harry, who gave Teddy a kiss on the forehead goodbye, and handed the metamorphmagus over to his grandmother.

"Well thanks. It's been a bit of a rough week, but we got through it." Hermione replied, tucking the potions book under her arm and moving to give Teddy a kiss goodbye as well. Neville settled for tickling his belly, smiling when he let out a giggle.

"I know love. It's been a rough week for all of us." Andromeda replied, shifting Teddy to her left arm and pulling the young witch into a hug with her right. Andromeda stepped back after a moment, and Harry politely offered her some tea.

"No thank you, Harry. I wish I could stay and chat but I have a lot to do today. How about you three come over Friday night? I'll make something nice and we can all catch up." Andromeda offered as she made her way to the fireplace.

"That sounds lovely Andromeda. You can count us in." Hermione answered with a smile, and the two boys nodded their agreement.

The older witch stepped into the Floo and, with a one-armed wave goodbye, was gone. Harry's smile dropped, knowing that, if all went to plan, that was the last time he was going to see his godson for a very long time.


	4. Chapter Three

**Warnings** : Multiple era jumps, language.

 **Disclaimer:** I am not J.K. Rowling, therefore these characters and world are not mine. I own nothing but the plot and any OC's you don't recognise.

 **A/N - Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I promise I'll make it up to you with the next one! I needed to cut it off there or it would have run into the 'real' time-jump and would have been too long.**

-o-

 **Monday, 11th May, 1998**

A few hours later, Harry, Hermione and Neville walked through the almost deserted Leaky Cauldron and into muggle London. The three were dressed for the occasion, and all three sporting t-shirts, jeans and joggers of varying colours. Hermione had on dark blue skinny jeans, a sleeveless pale purple-and-white marbled top, and had pulled her bushy hair into a ponytail. Harry was wearing dark grey jeans and a printed t-shirt with the name of a muggle band. Neville was by far the most out of his comfort zone, and had been practically forced into the black jeans and plain dark blue polo shirt he was currently wearing.

After a twenty-five minute walk with Neville leading the way, the three stopped outside a two-story house in a fairly nice neighbourhood. Flowers framed either side of the pebbled pathway that led to the front door, and Neville walked forward, a mix of confidence - a rare feeling for the usually shy wizard - and apprehension as he knocked on the door.

A few minutes later, a young witch answered the door with a wide smile, waving them all inside. Ivanna was naturally pretty: she had striking cobalt-blue eyes, a button nose, a pale - but not unhealthy - complexion, a natural rosy hue to her cheeks, and long, flowing white-blonde hair that would put a Malfoy to shame. Ivanna spoke happily with Neville as she lead them through the house, albeit slowly because of her swelling stomach, to the living room, where they all sat down. Neville had asked Ivanna if it was okay to bring a couple of friends with him, but hadn't told her who.

"Ivanna, these are my friends Harry and Hermione." Neville said, gesturing to each in turn. "Harry, Hermione, meet Ivanna Hartley."

The three exchanged hello's and nice-to-meet-you's. Neville was just about to ask about her pregnancy again - the witch looked ready to pop! - when Ivanna asked the question they were all dreading.

"What's going on Neville? Do you think someone is going to try and take away your memory? Is that why you want the potion recipe?"

Ivanna looked at them suspiciously when all three refused to answer and looked anywhere but at her. "Neville. Please tell me what's going on." Ivanna pleaded, now really worried for her friend.

Neville was just about to answer when he was cut off by three children, two girls and boy, running into the house from the backyard. Allisandra had her younger brother, Aiden, by the hand, and Emmaline was walking behind, slower then her siblings, her left hand clutched around her right elbow.

This was the first time Harry and Hermione had seen the kids, and although Neville had told the pair the children's names and ages, he hadn't said what any of them looked like. Allisandra had her mothers white-blonde hair and blue eyes, but her fathers tanned skin. Emmaline had inherited her fathers chocolate brown hair and expressive brown eyes, but her skin was a few shades paler then her sisters, taking after her mother. Aiden seemed to have swindled the best of both worlds: the boy had silky chocolate brown hair, the same striking blue eyes as his mother, and naturally sun-kissed-looking skin. Considering all three children came from the same parents, they all looked very little alike.

"Mamma, mamma!" Aiden cried. "Emmy's hurt!" Ivanna turned her attention away from the three in front of her, noting they all looked relieved her children had come inside when they did. Turning her attention to her children, Ivanna's eyes instantly spotted the trickle of blood seeping between her little girls fingers, and waved her daughter closer. "Come here sweetie, show mummy where it hurts."

Emmaline rushed forward to stand in front of her mother and removed her hand from her bloodied elbow, letting Ivanna look at the cut. It wasn't very big, only an inch and a half long and barely wide enough to bleed, but the potions master could tell it was deep enough to hurt.

"It's okay Emmy, its an easy fix, I promise. How did you do this?" Ivanna asked as she pulled her wand out of her robes and cleaned the blood off the wound. Emmaline replied as her mother summoned the jar of healing balm they kept in the bathroom and began to apply it to the cut.

"We were playing a game, and I had to chase Ali and Aiden. They ran around the tree and I tripped over and something hurt my elbow." Ivanna narrowed her eyes slightly, but not at her daughter. She was sure Roman had removed anything dangerous from the yard. "Do you know what cut you?"

Emmaline nodded as she watched the wound on her arm close with fascination. Allisandra stepped forward, holding the offending object out to her mother. It was a small, sharp piece of glass.

-o-

Meanwhile, Harry, Hermione and Neville used Ivanna's distraction to their advantage. Erecting a silencing charm, the three spoke quickly, discussing what to do. In the end, Harry made the decision for them.

"We tell her. We tell her the truth and hope she helps us. If she doesn't, we can Obliviate her. Or make her swear an Oath not to tell. I don't see any other choice here."

The three nodded and Harry cancelled the charm, the three refocusing on Ivanna and the kids just in time to see Allisandra carefully hand her mother a piece of glass.

"How in the name of Merlin did this get in the yard? I thought Roman took everything dangerous out!" Ivanna said, angry that something in their own yard had hurt her little girl.

"I can take the kids back outside and have a look for anymore glass." Neville offered. Ivanna was just about to demand Neville explain what was going on when her children started begging her to let them go and play with Neville. "Harry and Hermione will explain, I promise!" Neville said loudly as the three children dragged the wizard to the backyard.

Ivanna turned to Harry and Hermione, and after the witch swore an Oath to either help them or keep quiet, they told her everything.

-o-

Two hours later, Harry, Neville and Hermione waved goodbye to Ivanna and the kids before walking back to the Leaky Cauldron, deciding to walk after being cooped up in Grimmauld place for days. The three discussed the afternoon's happenings under a silencing charm as they walked, fairly happy with the way things had worked out.

Ivanna, not surprisingly, hadn't agreed with what the three (Harry and Hermione hadn't told them about the Weasley's involvement) were trying to do, but had agreed it would be nice for Neville and Harry to grow up with their parents. The young mother had eventually given them the potion recipe, which was now tucked safely into Hermione's robes, conceding that they were going to do it regardless of what she said, so agreed to help them in whatever way she could.

While Harry and Hermione had been explaining their plan to Ivanna, Neville had solved the mystery of the broken piece of glass. As the Hartley's lived in a muggle neighbourhood, muggles often went past their house. There was a narrow back alley behind their house, and although the fence was quite high and spelled to repel anything that would cause the family harm, a drunken muggle, quite probably a teenager trying to avoid being caught, had thrown their empty beer bottle over the Hartley's back fence. Neville had erected new wards to repel any objects being thrown over the fence, and vanished the rest of the glass.

With the potion recipe now obtained, the three were now one step closer to achieving their insanely impossible task.

-o-

 **Thursday, 14th May, 1998**

Three days later, Harry, Hermione and five Weasley's once again converged in the Library at Grimmauld Place, all chatting quietly amongst themselves while they waited for Neville to arrive. Said wizard had gone back to Longbottom Manor, after getting the potion recipe from Ivanna, to spend time with his gran and visit his parents. The two oldest Weasley's had said they were taking Ron and Ginny shopping, and George had told his parents he was going to check up on Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, so they would all be free for the rest of the day.

It was just past 11am when Neville arrived, a grim look of determination on his face, and Harry knew his friend had just been to see his parents.

"We need to work this out, and fast." Neville said in greeting, sitting down in his usual spot between Bill and Harry.

"I know mate. How are they?" Harry asked, and a smile slipped through Neville's defences. His friend had known straight away that Neville had been to see his parents.

"Same as ever. If there's even the smallest chance that this could work, that they could be.. Normal again, we have to do it." Neville said, and the desperation was clear in his voice. Hermione and the Weasley's stayed quite, watching the two friends. Right after Harry nodded his agreement, Tally popped into the library with tea and biscuits, and conversation started up once again. It was Bill who, five minutes later, brought the conversation back to the reason they were all there.

"We should do a test run. Send one of us back a few days and see what happens." a murmur of agreement spread around the table, but Charlie cut them all off.

"There are a couple of problems with that though.. First of all, we still don't know how we are going to do this. Second, who will go back? Just one of us, or two? And even if we do manage to find a way, who is going to volunteer to be the guinea pig?"

"I will!" four voices chorused at once. Charlie looked at Bill, Neville, Harry and George in turn, then shrugged and nodded. "I would as well if need be. Well now we have volunteers, how are we actually going to do this?"

Everyone was quite for a few minutes, thinking over their possibilities. Ginny eventually broke the silence.

"Maybe Hermione was right about this. We're trying to over-think this, make it complicated. I say we use a time turner, and just add a spell that enhances the power. Using a time turner would be the best way to go. They're meant for this exact purpose, and I've never heard of anyone loosing their memory while using one outside of the occasional accident. But don't worry, that usually involved the person using them to be attacked, and the outside magic caused it to react badly."

The others around the table agreed with her, and soon all eight were looking through books in the Library for a spell that would increase the time turners power. Two hours later, an excited "I found it!" could be heard from the corner of the room where George had secluded himself. Harry, Hermione, Neville and the remaining Weasley's converged around him as he read out the passage from the spell book in his hands.

" _The Potency Projection spell was invented in the early 1800's by Lians JJ Binkleberry, a serial rapist who used it to enhance the potency of the love potions he would drug his victims with. While it was created - and first used - with ill intent, in modern times it is mostly used in hospitals to help speed up the healing process and give more power to healing potions. Potions , however, are not the only thing it can be used on; the PPS has also been used to up the power of curses and enhance the abilities/power of magical devices. The force put behind the curse while casting will define how much extra power will be added to the curse, potion or artefact. The incantation is_ 'augendae potentia'. _Wand movements are shown below._ "

A hopeful smile lit George's face when he finished reading. The thought that they could actually do this, that they could actually go back in time and kill Voldemort and save Fred and the dozens of his friends that had died because of the snake-faced bastard, had him feeling better he had since Fred's death. His hopeful smile turned to one of determination as he looked at Harry, who had become the unofficial leader of their little group.

"I'm going first. The test run back, I'm doing it." Harry nodded, and looked over at Bill who, instantly knowing what he was about to ask, nodded. Harry turned back to George as Hermione grabbed the book out of his hand and began looking over the wand movements.

"You want to try now?" George stood up excitedly and they all converged back to the table, Hermione almost running into her chair. When she sat down and looked up, only Harry, Bill and George were standing.

"Give me a minute or two to practice the wand movements Harry. I've never done this spell before, I'll need to practice it a bit."

George pouted, and actually stamped his foot like a child in a temper tantrum.

"But I want to try it now!" Bill chuckled at his brother and took his seat beside Neville, waving George back to his seat.

"We agreed to let Hermione do the spellwork, so let her practice it. We can try tomorrow or Saturday. I'm sure we'll get to try by the end of the week." George looked to Hermione and, when the witch nodded her affirmative, returned to his seat.

They were all silent, and it was Ron who spoke up next. The red head had been actively helping the group look for ways to achieve their crazy goal, but he had been surprisingly quiet for most of the time they had been working together. Everyone there had just assumed it was nerves, because Ron had always been quite vocal about, well, everything.

"We're actually going to do this. It's completely crazy! What if we get ourselves killed?" Ron's voice held an edge of panic, and Harry instantly send a silent spell towards him that worked similar to a calming draught.

"You don't have to do it Ron. Chances are not all of us will be able to go back anyway. Some of us might have to stay behind. You can be one of the people that stay here if you want. No one is forcing you to do anything you don't want to do." Harry explained calmly, and whether it was his words or the calming spell, Ron visibly relaxed.

"It's not that I don't want to help you mate, I do.. Its just-"

"You have the self-preservation of a Slytherin!" Ginny muttered, and Ron looked both angry and embarrassed at his sisters comment.

"It's okay Ron, we understand." Hermione said sympathetically.

"I don't! You were there when he offered to help Hermione! How could he want to back out now?" Ginny almost yelled, glaring daggers at her brother. Ginny had always been closer to the twins then any of her brothers, except maybe Bill, and Fred's death had hit her almost as hard as it had George. The fiery red-head would do anything she could to get her brother back.

"I don't want to back out Gin. I'm.. I'm scared okay? I don't know what's going to happen and I'm fucking scared! Not just for me but for all of us! For you and Harry, Hermione and Neville, Bill, Charlie and George. I don't want anything to happen to any of us!" Ron looked down at his feet after his little outburst, his cheeks now redder then his hair.

A thump came from the back of the Library, and it sounded suspiciously like a book being dropped. Harry motioned for the others to stay seated and, quickly looking back to double check everyone was at the table, went for a walk amongst the isles. Harry picked up on an almost inaudible shuffling of feet; the young wizard's eyesight was terrible but his hearing was above perfect. Moving around to a darkened corner he liked to read in while hiding, wand gripped firmly in hand, Harry faced the intruder.

"Bill?"

-o-

 _ **Flashforward - Sunday, 17th May, 1998 (Three Days Later)**_

"Are you ready Bill, Geroge?" Hermione asked uncertainly, looking at the Time Turner around the two brothers necks.

"Yes, Hermione! Hurry up already would you?" asked an impatient George. He was almost vibrating with excitement, only the firm grip Bill had on his shoulder kept George relativley calm.

"Okay, alright! Stand back everyone." Harry, Neville, Ginny, Ron and Charlie all moved back a few steps, and Bill and George each grabbed a side of the Time Turner, holding it as far away from their bodies as the chain would let them. Hermione took a few deeps breaths before pointing her wand towards the gleaming Time Turner, waving it in a complicated pattern before finally speaking the incantation.

" _Augendae potentia_!"

Bill turned the Time Turner three times, soon disappearing with George. Hermione's shoulders visibly slumped - whether in relief or fear no one dared ask. The rest of the group moved back to the table, and it was Neville who broke the silence.

"Now what?"

"We wait." Harry replied.

-o-

 **Present Day - Thursday, 14th May, 1998**

"Bill?" Harry gaped. "But, how-" Realisation crossed Harry's face, followed by a huge smile. "It worked, didn't it?" He asked in an excited whisper.

Future Bill - who had spent the past two and half days alone with his wife, placating the French witch who had been lacking her husbands company the week he had been helping everyone at Grimmauld Place - gave a nod before walking up beside Harry. He was about to ask Harry something when Hermione's tentative voice called his name.

"Harry? Are you okay? What was it?"

"You have to go back to them Harry." Bill whispered. "Give it about an hour. If Hermione sent us back exactly three days then 'present' me should disappear soon. Think you can stall them til then?"

The raven haired wizard looked about to protest - Bill knew he had questions, but they could be answered later. When they all remembered sending him and George back.

"Sure!" Harry smiled, turning his back to Bill and starting back towards the others. Bill pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry's back, muttering softly to himself. "Sorry, Harry, but you were never meant to see me. _Obliviate_!"

Bill gave Harry a push forward and he returned to the group, saying that nothing was there and a book must have fallen.

 _Speaking of George, Bill thought, I better go and get him before he does something stupid. We both have to be back here in an hour._

-o-

 **Sunday, 14th June, 1998**

Four weeks after their first trip back in time, the eight were all ready to make the final, and biggest jump. All of them, in pairs, had gone back a couple of days, just to get used to the feeling, each new pair going back a day or two further then the previous couple. After Bill and George went Ron and Charlie, then Harry and Neville, and finally, Ginny and Hermione. Ron had still been apprehensive, but going back a few days, and realising that everyone had come back safe, put his mind fairly at ease.

The eight witches and wizards now all stood in a tight group the Library at Grimmauld Place, all having gone and seen relatives and friends the day before, just in case. Hermione's beaded bag had been stuffed with emergency stores in case something were to go wrong and they were stranded.

"Everyone ready?" Once Hermione got a 'yes' from everyone, she handed them all a vile of the Rememberall Potion. "Drink up."

Once the potion had been taken, then all converged in front of Hermione. "Remember, wands in your robes, and don't put them in a spot that will break if we don't land on our feet." Hermione said, pulling the Time Turner out from under her robes and enlarging the chain. Hermione shook her head as she heard the shuffling of wands going into robes - she had told them the same thing yesterday. Everyone got underneath the chain, Ginny holding the Time Turner at the centre while Hermione cast the now-familiar Potency Projection Spell on it, this one with more force then the other times she had cast it.

"Augendae potentia!"

Hermione had estimated that, with the force she put behind casting the curse, each turn should take them back roughly a decade. Giving the Time Turner eight turns - adding in an extra decade for good measure - the eight braced themselves for the feeling of being whisked back in time.

They weren't, however, prepared for the volatile reaction they encountered.

-o-

A bright flash of light. A searing pain. An explosion of magic. Yells of disbelief and shock.

Harry Potter's senses were barraged with a multitude of sounds, sights and feelings when the Time Turner threw them back into the past. It was all too much. Darkness was pulling at every fibre of his being, trying to drag him under, swallow him whole. After hearing the shouts of his friends - confirming they were all indeed alive - the raven-haired wizard finally succumbed.

-o-

 **A/N - I'm sorry for leaving it there! But I really had to cut it off or this chapter would have been near 15,000 words. A little cliffy, hope it makes you want to review! ;)**


	5. Chapter Four

**Warnings:** A time jump, language

 **Disclaimer:** I am not J.K. Rowling, therefore these characters and world are not mine. I own nothing but the plot and any OC's you don't recognise.

 **A/N - A longer chapter for you all! There will be two or three chapters in the Founders era, and they will all be quite long. I will try and keep them the same length when they go back to the Hogwarts era.**

 **I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! Both my beta and I didn't have much access to the internet, and It's taken way more time then I would have liked to get this to you guys. I promise the next one will be up soon :)**

-o-

 **Early March, 998 AD (Eight years after Hogwarts was Founded)**

Seven of the eight came to in an unploughed field, and not far away they could see the impressive, familiar sight of Hogwarts looming above them. All eight had been thrown off their feet when landing and were all sprawled in the dirt.

But something was wrong. There were no impressive gates or stone gargoyles. No path winding down to Hogsmead - no Hogsmead at all! Unless you count the half a dozen tiny stalls set up roughly a kilometer from the castle Hogsmead. The fields were filled with grass, wheat, barley, oats and hay. A vegetable garden was close by, in which potatoes, carrots, pumpkins, onions and beans were growing. Closer to the castle were pens of chickens, pigs, sheep, and cows. The grounds around the massive castle were separated from the others fields by mere wooded fences. The same fences that held the animals confined. A little way away from the castle was a small stable housing a dozen horses. A few houses could be seen doting the landscape, three of them not far from the 'mini-Hogsmead'.

This was obviously not the Hogwarts they all remembered.

The Weasleys, Neville and Hermione were all trying to regain their senses, and it took a minute for all of them to realize that Harry was unconscious. Once they had regained enough composure to begin assessing their surroundings, one thing became painfully clear: something had caused the Time Turner to react badly. They had been thrown back a lot further back in time then they had planned. It wasn't just the years they had travelled back that had been altered. Hermione was looking around at her friends worriedly, wide eyes scanned everyone around her - not seeing Harry for he was laying down on the dirt behind her - mind working overtime to try and work out what had happened.

Not one person there looked a day over eighteen. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Hermione looked to be around ten, George looked to be around twelve, and Charlie and Bill - who was strangely missing his Greyback-given scar - looked to be around sixteen.

It was Ginny, who had landed directly in front of Hermione, who spotted the mop of black hair that was Harry's head a minute later while gawking at her brothers and friends de-aged forms.

"Harry!" Everyone turned to Ginny at her cry, and then to where she pointed behind Hermione. Rushing over, a circle was formed around Harry's unconscious form. Hermione already had her wand out and was running a basic diagnostic spell over her friend. Her brow creased as she cast the spell a second time and then a third. It looked like she was about to cast it a fourth time when Ginny, who had taken point at Hermione's right, grabbed the girl's wrist, forcing the bushy-haired witch to look at her.

"Hermione? What's wrong with him?" Ginny practically yelled, breaking the silence the eight had formed while waiting on Hermione's result. Hermione let out a sigh, and looked around the group.

"A magically induced coma. It looks like he was hit with a... explosion of magic. Probably the same one that caused us to be sent back so far. I just don't know where it came from or what caused it," she explained.

"We should take him up to Hogwarts. To the infirmary. No matter what time period we landed in they wouldn't turn down a student in need," Charlie said, pulling out his wand and casting a levitating charm on Harry. Everyone rising off the dirt with the unconscious wizard.

"But none of us are students anymore!" Bill said, falling into step beside his brother while the others, save Hermione, followed behind. Said witch moved to take Charlie's other side and pointed out the most obvious flaw in Bill's logic.

"We look like students. None of us looks old enough to have left school yet. I agree with Charlie. Hogwarts should help us."

"Why did we end up in Hogwarts to begin with though?" Ron asked. "I thought you said we would most likely end up back in Grimmauld Place." No one seemed to have an answer for that one. Not for a few minutes anyway.

"I think," Neville began, "that if it was an outburst of magic that sent us here, then we probably gravitated towards the biggest source of magic the Time Turner could find. If we went back as far as I think we did, then there isn't many magical places around. This was probably the closest to Grimmauld Place, despite the distance." The Weasleys and Hermione stopped, looking at the usually shy wizard in a new light. "What?" Neville asked.

"Nothing," the others answered quickly, resuming their short trek to the castle. Just before they reached the doors, they were flung open in a way that seemed far too quick for the giant double doors.

Out stepped a tall, slim brunette in a flowing sleeveless dark blue dress with grey eyes - with just the slightest trace of blue - looking suspiciously at the group in front of her. Her shiny black hair was pulled into a high ponytail, plaited over her left shoulder and ended at her waist. The young girl's wand was clearly visible in the wand holster on her left forearm, but her weapon of choice was a long bow. One arrow held loosely in the string while the rest of the quiver hung over her back. A medium-length sword was secured by a black leather strap on her right hip, the silver hilt decked with small sapphires that glinted in the sunlight. She couldn't have been more then sixteen, but her expression was one of adult fierceness.

"Don't come any closer. State your name and business," she called out in a firm voice that none of them had ever heard her use. For the woman was as recognizable in life as she was in death, and all seven knew who the witch was.

Helena Ravenclaw.

Hermione stepped forward and curtsied, trying to be as formal as the times required. "Hello Lady Ravenclaw. My name is Hermione Granger, and these are my friends. Neville Longbottom, Charlie, Bill, George, Ron and Ginny Weasley, and the unconscious wizard is Harry Potter. We were attempting a time travel spell, and it went wrong. We were thrown back a lot further in time then we wanted, and my friend was hurt. All of us were students here, and we all know it is a safe place. We were hoping we could get some medical attention for my friend. Will you please help us?"

Helena looked shocked, to say the least. These kids were obviously wise beyond their years. All of them looked young enough to be attending Hogwarts. This young witch didn't speak like kids of this time. Her grammar and pronunciation was perfect, more so then her own, and she was brought up to speak like a proper lady. Helena was a naturally suspicious person - her mother had brought her up to be so - but something about these children screamed at her they were telling the truth. She gave a curt nod and moved aside, letting the group in. "The infirmary is-"

"First floor in the East Wing. We know. Thank you, Lady Ravenclaw," Hermione said, leading the procession into Hogwarts. Helena fell into step beside Hermione, looking down curiously at the young girl. The bushy-haired witch looked no older then eleven, yet her entire demeanor screamed 'adult'.

The walk to the Infirmary was silent. When the group entered, they startled the woman who was tending to a nasty burn on a young boy's arm. The boy had messy black hair that was not dissimilar to Harry's, piercing amber eyes, and a curious stare. He was dressed in forest green robes and looked to be about fourteen. The woman tending his injuries looked to be in her thirties, a motherly-looking face, bright blue eyes, wavy blonde hair pulled up into a messy bun. The woman was wearing buttercup yellow robes with a black trim, sleeves magically held above her elbows while she worked. She was speaking softly to the injured student. She was very soft-spoken, kind, and reminded the group of Madame Pomfrey. When the witch looked up, however, she did not look very impressed.

"Helena! What is the meaning of this? Who are-" The witch stopped mid-rant when she saw Harry's unconscious form and hurried over to have a look. "Move him onto the bed now, quickly. That's it. What happened?" she demanded, running her wand up and down Harry's body.

Hermione retold their tale quickly, going into more detail about Harry's injuries then she did with Helena. Telling them her suspicions, the witch looked like she agreed.

"We just don't know what caused it," Hermione finished, and the witch put her wand away.

"Neither do I Miss?"

"Granger."

"Miss Granger. There doesn't seem to be any foreign magic in his body, so the 'explosion of magic', as you put it, must have come from him. I see no other explanation."

"But how?" Hermione asked, and was disappointed when the witch only shrugged.

"There's nothing more I can do except let him rest for now and monitor his condition. It's almost supper time. Once I'm done taking care of my other patient, I'll introduce you to the other professors."

With that the witch moved back over to the young boy, checking his burn. Hermione was about to ask the rest of their group a question when she caught the young boy's name, and her eyes widened.

"Merlin?" she breathed, eyes wide. The other six, slightly worried for her sanity at the beginning, now all looked similar to their friend, realizing just who this young wizard was. The great and powerful Merlin was this scrawny kid?

"May I go now Professor Hufflepuff?" Merlin asked, and the witch, who the group now realized was none other than Helga Hufflepuff herself, nodded and waved him out. Merlin hurried past the gawking group, blushing furiously. Helga left soon after, saying she would be back shortly with the other Professors.

The rest of the group had all taken seats around Harry's bed, talking quietly amongst themselves. Hermione, however, was pacing back and forth, and would have continued if not for a hand grabbing her wrist as she walked past. Hermione looked up into stormy grey eyes.

"He will be okay," Helena reassured, "and I think I have a theory about what happened to your friend."

"I'm listening."

"I need to ask you a few question first." When she got a nod, Helena continued. "Did you try this before? Going back in time?"

"Yes. Each of us, including Harry, went back in time for a couple of days. He didn't react badly, none of us did, so we assumed it would be safe. We were only trying to go back about seventy years, but it seems to have thrown us back a lot further than that. You look about sixteen, which, if the information on your birthday is correct, would mean that this year would be around 998 AD?"

Helena gaped, and could only nod in response. "Scary. Just like mother," she muttered.

"Rowena? Oh I'd love to meet her! And Godric too! I was a Gryffindor at school. All of us were. The Sorting Hat almost put me in Ravenclaw but-"

"Hermione? Weren't you two discussing theories on Harry?" Neville interrupted. Hermione turned scarlet and nodded, waving for Helena to continue.

"If this magic burst didn't occur the first time, maybe it took a bigger just back to trigger it?" Helena wondered.

"Trigger what?" Hermione asked.

"Do you know if his magical core was bound?" Gasps came from all around at that suggestion. The Weasleys had followed Neville and had been listening to the girl's conversation. "As horrible as that is, it's the only explanation I can think of."

"That manipulative old bastard!" Ginny roared. "Stupid bloody Albus million-middle-names Dumbledore! You all know it was him, don't you?" she asked, furious. "He was Harry's magical guardian. He was the only one who could have done it!"

"Bastard!"

"Old coot!"

"Fucking manipulative fool!"

"Bloody old goat fucker!"

Insults rained down upon one not-yet-alive Albus Dumbledore, and Helena raised a surprised brow at the colorful language coming from the group. She soon sobered again when she remembered why they were cursing this wizard. He had apparently bound this young boy's magical core. That was a crime punishable by death, and not many wizards knew how, or were powerful enough, to pull off such an atrocity, and on a child no less!

"You know, that would actually explain a lot," Ron said, thinking back to Harry's descriptions of his uncontrollable bursts of magic as a child - his magic had been trying to break free of the bind, but couldn't.

"How could he do that to Harry?" Bill asked, at the same time Charlie exclaimed "I bet he was only a baby too!"

George was still swearing and muttering to himself, and Ginny was rubbing circles on his back trying to calm him down. Neville was standing beside Hermione and Helena, the three having resumed their conversation. The scene was the same when Professor Hufflepuff re-entered the infirmary with three others in tow. The four Founders together made an incredible sight.

Rowena Ravenclaw was an older version of her daughter, beautiful, slim and stern. The only thing that was different was her black eyes. A sliver diadem with a blue jewel rested proudly atop her head, complementing the sky blue robes she wore. A matching silver pendant hung around her neck. The blue sapphire - magnificently carved to look exactly like a raven - hung just above her breast.

Godric Gryffindor was just how they had all imagined. Red-blonde hair hung messily around his head like a loin's mane. Scarlet robes clung to his clearly muscular frame. He was almost a head taller than Rowena, and he walked with a grace that seemed almost out of place of a man of his size. A silver, goblin forged sword adorned with rubies hung proudly at his waist: the Sword of Gryffindor.

Salazar Slytherin was the last to enter, and by far the most intimidating. He was a few inches taller than Godric, quite slim but still muscular. His face was aristocratic, with sharp, angular features, pale skin and dark, piercing eyes. His black hair was pulled back, held loosely at the nape of his neck by a black band. Forest green robes hung from his frame, a black chord tied around his waist. A dark cherry wood wand was held loosely at his side, but it was clear the man was ready to use it at a moment's notice.

The seven automatically straightened at seeing the Founders together, alive, and all their concentration focused on the group. The four strode forward, and the group parted quicker then seemed possible as the four made their way to Harry's bed, talking quietly amongst themselves.

"Mother," Helena bowed her head to her mother, and then to the other three. "Professors." The group followed suit as Helga explain Harry's situation to the newcomers.

"Professor Hufflepuff, we have a theory on what happened," Hermione said once the four took a break in conversation. They seemed to be happy to focus their attention on Harry. Hermione speaking brought their attention back to the group. "We think his magic may have been bound when he was younger. That would explain why his magic reacted so badly to going so far back in time. It was Helena's idea actually."

The younger Ravenclaw blushed, but nodded none the less, confirming the bushy-haired witch's comment.

"It's a good theory. Can you prove it Helga?" Rowena asked as the two male founders studied the group, the two wearing very different expressions. Godric was mostly curious, but his expression also held pride and a small amount of awe. Salazar's steely gaze held mostly suspicion.

"I'm not sure, Rowena. I don't know of a spell or potion that could do that." Helga sighed unhappily. Hermione lit up.

"But I do!" She pulled her beaded bag out of her pocket, completely ignoring the dumbstruck look of everyone around her. Hermione's whole right arm and half her head were inside her little beaded bag before she finally found the book she was looking for amongst the copious amounts of other things she had stored in there. When she finally re-emerged, the dumbstruck looks had mostly turned to ones of amusement, though Salazar still had a stony look on his face.

Standing up and putting her little beaded bag back into her pocket, she handed Helga the purple-covered potions books, and the kindest of the Founders ran an awed finger over the gold lettering: _1000 Potions for Accomplished Potions Masters_. "I think its number 745 - Magical Core Suppressant Test. There is also a few other ones in there that might be useful for you."

Helga looked delighted while Salazar slightly interested - the man was a Potions Master after all. He would look later though as he was more interested in their newest guests.

"Bloody hell Hermione, what else have you got in that bag of yours?" Ron asked. Salazar spoke for the first time, his voice as steely as his gaze.

"I would also like to know the answer to that." he said, giving Hermione a stare that could crack stone. Hermione felt smaller than an ant at that moment but held herself high and refused to let this man intimidate her.

"I keep a lot of things in there. Spare clothes, food, books, potions ingredients and a cauldron, just in case. Potions, pepper-ups and such, healing balms, and dittany. I like to be prepared. It has an undetectable extension charm and a feather light charm on it so I can fit as much as I like in it." One of Salazar's perfectly sculpted eyebrows rose, but his expression remained blank.

"Very creative," Godric commented, his voice rumbled, not unlike a lion's growl, but it was comforting.

"Did you charm it, or did someone else do it for you?" The Founder asked. 

"I put the charms on myself, sir. I wanted to make sure they were done right." Godric gave a hearty chuckle at her answer.

"Of course she did." George said, and Ginny laughed. Godric turned to the red-heads.

"You're not a Weasley by any chance are you?" he asked and got all the confirmation he needed when their mouths dropped open. "I have a Weasley in my house. A muggle-born. Avery Weasley. The hair is a dead giveaway."

"I'm pretty sure he's a relative of ours," Charlie mused. "The name sounds familiar."

"Are you all Weasleys?" Godric asked, slightly disbelievingly.

"Everyone with red hair," Neville answered. "I'm Neville Longbottom. The boy on the bed is Harry Potter, and, of course, Hermione Granger. Charlie, Bill, Ron, George, and Ginny are siblings."

Rowena gave an unladylike snort that was half amusement and half disbelief that someone could possibly have that many kids. Helga and Salazar were too wrapped up in the potions books to even notice.

"Five kids huh? Don't you people have birth control?"

"Seven, actually. Percy and Fred as well." George answered, wincing as his twins name sent a physical pain through his heart.

"If you don't mind me prying. Clearly, Fred's name caused you pain, but not Percy's. May I asked what happened?" Rowena asked.

"Percy is the third child, under Bill and myself," Charlie answered when it was clear that George wasn't going to. "Fred is - was - George's twin. He died fighting in the war."

"War?" Godric sounded appalled. "Why would kids as young as you be fighting in a war?"

"We're not actually as young as we look. Ginny here is the youngest of the lot. Back in our time, she would be in her last year at Hogwarts and seventeen. Harry, Ron, Neville and myself graduated last year. The twins graduated two years before that. Charlie is 26, and Bill is actually 28 and married. Not that you care, but Percy, the missing Weasley, is 22. Whatever happened with Harry's magic that made us come so far back in time has also de-aged us."

Godric wasn't quite sure whether or not to believe them, and his concerns showed on his face.

"There is a potion in that book I gave Lady Hufflepuff called Verisatium. It's a truth serum. Brew some and question me under it if you want. I will tell you the exact same thing."

"Best idea you've had all night," Salazar commented dryly, giving Hermione a Severus-worthy sneer laced with disgust, while Godric said, "That's not necessary."

"You know Salazar, myself and Harry are the only two of our group who aren't purebloods? The Weasleys are, and so are the Longbottom's. Harry is a half-blood. The Potters are pure-bloods, and his mother was a muggle-born, just like me. But they trusted _me_ with the spells we needed for this. I was top of my year in every class and got a higher score in my O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S then _every single pureblood_ in my year. That includes the Weasley's, Longbottom's, Malfoy's, Abbott's, Slewyn's, Nott's, Rosier's, Crabbe and Goyle, Pucey and Alexander, Parkinson and Baxter kids in our year. I beat them all, and I'm a muggleborn. So stop staring at me like I'm a piece of shit on your boot. I bet you I'm better then all of your precious Slytherin's, even the great and powerful Merlin!" Hermione hissed, and even Godric took a step back.

"The 'Great and Powerful Merlin'?" Salazar asked, his interest piqued. "He will become a great wizard then?"

"Greater then you Salazar. The only thing you are known for in my time is being the bigot of the Founders and creating a monster that your half-blood descendant set on a school full of children!" She spat. "Guess what happened to your precious basilisk, Salazar? Harry here drove Godric's sword through its head! And he was only 11!" Hermione had caught the attention of all of the Founders, and the other three didn't know what to be more appalled over. The fact that Salazar had created a basilisk or that the boy lying unconscious on the bed beside them - who did look to be around 11 - had driven Godric's sword through its head.

"Salazar Slytherin! How DARE YOU create a basilisk inside this school!" Helga yelled. The woman may have been gentle by nature, but when you hurt her students, the woman could become worse than any demon. Not even a Howler from Molly Weasley could compete with Helga Hufflepuff on a rampage. "I know exactly why you did it to! To 'rid this school of mud-bloods'! Almost every one of my students are muggle-born and you would kill them all just because of who their parents are! You DISGUST me!" Helga shrieked. "You go and get that basilisk out of our school IMMEDIATLEY! If it hurts so much as ONE student in this school, I will have your head, Salazar!"

Helga all but shoved Salazar out of the infirmary. Rowena, Godric and Helena having a whispered discussion on the other side of Harry's bed.

"Wow," said Ron after a minute of silence between the group. "Go Hermione!"

"That was such a Gryffindor thing to do!" George laughed. His comment got Godric's attention, and he quickly excused himself while Helga joined the conversation he had left.

"Gryffindor thing you say?" he asked curiously.

"Oh yes, sir. Gryffindor's are known for being brave, though quite often recklessly so," Bill supplied

"All seven of us were in Gryffindor," Neville said proudly. "Although, Hermione really should have been in Ravenclaw, and I think the twins had more of Slytherin's cunning in them then they liked to admit."

"And you asked the Sorting Hat to put you in Hufflepuff because you didn't think you were good enough for Gryffindor," Hermione reminded him. Neville blushed as scarlet as Godric's robes.

"Poor Harry is going to have one hell of headache when he wakes up," Ginny muttered, and George agreed. The others were all paying attention to Godric to notice them.

"I don't think Salazar realizes that his ancestors are muggleborns as well. All pureblood families started off with a muggleborn who was given the gift of magic. What makes them any better than us? Their inbreeding to keep their bloodline 'pure'? It's disgusting," Hermione shuddered, and Helena actually looked revolted.

"Inbreeding? Really?"

"Oh yes. I've read, and seen it, quite a bit. The old pureblood families will make cousins and such marry to keep their pure bloodlines going. You should see how Slytherin's descendants end up. Barely functional humans with pet snakes and magic so weak they're basically squibs."

"Serves him right," Helga muttered. "I can't believe he created such a monster. Do you think Merlin had anything to do with it? He's the only other parslemouth I know besides Salazar." 

"Merlin is a parslemouth?!" Ron asked incredulously. "No way!"

"Yes, he is. He's extremely gifted in charms as well. Damn Salazar stole the most gifted student we've seen since the school opened," Rowena answered. Clearly, she had wanted the young wizard in her own House.

"Rowena, if you don't mind me asking, how do you choose which house the students are placed into? I'm assuming that you haven't made the Sorting Hat yet, so how do you choose?" Hermione asked, and the rest of the group turned curious eyes to Rowena.

Helga was half listening to the conversation, but most of her attention was on Harry, trying to find a way to wake the young wizard up. Godric had gone to the back room on Helga's request to grab some potions for Harry, and Helena was standing beside Harry's bed, helping Helga.

"Each of us has their own ways of choosing potential students. Salazar's is obviously by blood, and, in Merlin's case, parslemouth abilities. Godric favors the brave, Helga just wants to educate, not caring about who she lets into her house-"

"As it should be." Bill said. The group nodded their agreement.

"And you favor the witty and wise," Charlie finished. "Advanced magical abilities wouldn't be turned away either."

"No student is turned away!" Rowena said, almost defensively.

"No, they merely just get palmed off to Helga. While all of us here were Gryffindors, Lady Hufflepuff is the Founder I most admire. She doesn't care who your parents are or how good you are at magic. She will teach without bias and accept everyone. You all should be more like her," Hermione said, earning herself a blush and a smile from the healer.

"Why thank you, dear." Helga replied.

"You're also the schools healer I assume? Even more reason to look up to you."

"Well, yes. I'm the best at healing. Salazar is the best with potions, so he helps me brew them. Rowena researches more potions and healing balms and such. We all help." Helga replied.

"What about me?" Godric asked, coming back into the room with half a dozen potions in his hands.

"You provide the students to heal!" Helena said and laughs erupted around the room. Godric looked half embarrassed and half proud.

"If I remember correctly, Lady Helena, you have put more students in here in the last week than I have in my whole house. Although, that is where half of them came from!" Godric laughed. Eyebrows raised all around, and Ginny demanded an explanation.

"The Lady Helena here was challenged to quite a few hand-to-hand combats by a few students when they saw us practicing with the swords. After she put the first half dozen down, more and more students, most of them male, decided that they would the one to take her down. She's still undefeated amongst the students," Godric said proudly. The group gave Helena an almost awed look, and she laughed.

"These weapons are not just for show."

"Clearly," said Charlie, looking at the woman in a new light.

"I've given Harry some potions to help him recover. Hopefully, he should be awake some time tomorrow," Helga said, conjuring a privacy screen around Harry's bed.

"Thank you so much, Lady Hufflepuff. We really appreciate it."

"I know you do dear. It's my pleasure," Helga motioned for the group to leave. Rowena, Helena and Godric leading the procession out of the Infirmary. "We shall let him sleep for now. You all must be famished! The students are currently having dinner in the Hall. Would you like to join?"

"Hell yes!" Ron yelled, and then looked embarrassed when everyone turned to look at him. "Sorry. I'm hungry," he mumbled.

Hermione continued to talk to Helga while they walked. Neville and Bill striking up a conversation with Godric, Ginny with Rowena, and Charlie with Helena. Ron had moved to the front of the group, walking faster with the promise of food.

"Lady Hufflepuff-"

"Please dear. Call me Helga," Hufflepuff cut in, giving the girl a warm smile.

"Of course, Helga. Are you four the only teachers? What do you all teach? I have a pretty fair idea, but I wouldn't mind confirmation."

"Of course! I teach the healing arts and about the medicinal qualities of plants and animals. Salazar teaches potions while Godric teaches fighting techniques - both with a wand and hand-to-hand, how to attack and defend yourself during a fight, and also physical fitness. Rowena teaches charms and their uses in everyday life. We also have four more professors who we hired in the last few years to help us teach. At first it was just the four of us, you see. Professor Goldstien teaches the students about both magical and muggle animals, werewolves, vampires and unicorns. Professor Longbottom - perhaps a relative of yours Neville? - teaches cooking and sewing to both boys and girls. Professor Transteed teaches the more obscure types of magic. Transfiguration, wards, blood magic, and things like that. Professor Strauss teaches the students how to properly count, using both magical and muggle money, and also the etiquette's of both worlds. Lady Rowena helps with the etiquette as well. We think we have a very well-rounded curriculum," Helga finished just as they reached the Great Hall. Hermione looked shattered that she had to eat instead of continuing talking to Helga.

"Can we talk more after the meal?" Hermione asked. The rest of their group automatically took a seat on the large table draped in a scarlet cloth, emblazoned with a golden lion.

"I'd love too," Helga smiled.

-o-

 **Two days later, early March, 998 AD**

It took Harry a day and half to wake up. In that time the group had gotten to know the Founders and Helena quite well. They met briefly with the other professors and even sat in on a few classes - much to Ron's chagrin. Ron also had one other major thing wrong with this time period - the food. Basic meats and stews, porridge, vegetables and home-made bread was the range of the variety, and the red-headed boy was missing his sweets. Water, tea and pumpkin juice were available to drink, but it tasted different from the modern-day versions. The school grew all of their own food, only buying when they had a bad year with their crops, or for treats on special occasions.

The group visited Harry often. Ginny and George - both very competent at potions - mostly stayed in the infirmary when Helga was there (and not teaching a class), helping the woman by brewing her potions for her. Salazar had not been seen since Helga had demanded he get rid of the basilisk, and all potions classes had been suspended until further notice. The other professors were taking the extra students into their lessons instead.

Ginny and George were currently both working on different potions. Ginny on the magical core suppressant test while George worked on another potions test that he had found. One that, in modern times, was only available inside the walls of Gringotts - a magical inheritance test.

They had finished an aging potion to return them to their original ages, but were waiting for Harry to wake up to take it. The magical core suppressant test was almost finished, and George just had one more ingredient to add and then the potion had to simmer for two hours.

When Harry woke up, George and Ginny were the only two people in the infirmary. They had set their makeshift potions lab in a small room at the back, windows open to air out the fumes, and Harry began to stir just as the two were finishing up. They rushed out and gave him the three potions Helga had set out, and began to fill him it on what had happened.

By the time Helga returned from her class, the whole group, plus Helena, had gathered around Harry and were filling him in on everything that had happened. His glasses had broken during the fall. Hermione had of course repaired them, but when Harry went to put them on after he woke up, he realized he no longer needed them. His eyes were Avada Kedavra bright, even more without his glasses.

Helga hurried over and checked him over, deeming him to be fit and healthy. Soon after, Godric and Rowena entered.

From that point on, Harry's attention was claimed by the three Founders, and his questions came quick and fast. Godric also asked him about his fight with Salazar's basilisk, and, after glaring at Hermione for spilling that particular bit of information, he told them the full story.

Everyone was so engrossed - even those who had heard this story a dozen times before - no one had noticed the fourth Founder slip quietly into the Infirmary. When Harry got to the part about sticking Gryffindor's sword through the basilisk's mouth, Salazar couldn't help but let out a few choice hissed curse words.

Harry's eyes darted to him immediately, and the look of pure horror on his face gave Salazar a jolt of pure glee. He loved causing that look on people.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, noticing his expression. A moment later a flicker of realization passed through her warm brown eyes as she spotted Salazar.

"I could understand him. How? I thought my parsletongue abilities had gone after the horcrux was removed?"

"Horcrux?" Rowena asked, appalled. She was the one who had discovered an old scroll with details of how to create a Horcrux, and her fellow Founders had been just as disgusted as her when they read it. "How did you end up with a Horcrux in you? More importantly, how is it gone and you are still alive?"

"Your maniac _half-blood_ descendant," Harry said, scowling at Salazar. "He decided he wanted to live forever. He made eight horcrux's in total - seven horcruxes willingly. The last one not so much. It was unintentional and happened the night he murdered both of my parents. My mother sacrificed herself so I could live. Her love protected me and destroyed him. His soul latched onto the only living thing in the house - me. He left me with a horcrux in my head and a lightning bolt shaped scar," Harry pushed his messy hair off his forehead to show the faint scar he kept hidden.

"And how did you rid yourself of it?" Godric asked.

"I let him kill me." Gasps from the Founders followed. "He, Voldemort, hit me with the killing curse. And, for the second time in my life, I survived that curse. It took the horcrux inside me as payment, and I lived."

"You actually believe all of this?" Salazar asked incredulously. He may have been interested in the boy's parsletongue abilities, but this just sounded like a load of crap to him.

"I'll prove it. Hermione?" Said witch turned to Harry. "Have you still got that pensieve in your bag?"

"She carries a pensieve too? Bloody hell Hermione, what isn't in that bag of yours?" Ron asked, and blushed when all eyes darted to him.

"She's prepared. There's nothing wrong with that," Helena replied, grey eyes fixed on the youngest Weasley boy.

"Of course not. She really has saved our arses quite a few times," Harry replied. He thanked Hermione when the witch handed over Harry's pensieve from Grimmauld Place.

Grabbing his wand from the desk where it had been ever since Harry was brought in, Harry placed the wand at his temple, withdrawing certain memories and depositing almost a dozen into the pensieve of his encounters with Voldemort, and another dozen about his general time at Hogwarts. When he was done, he handed it over to Godric and addressed all four Founders.

"Don't believe me? Take a look for yourself. That pensieve is full of my memories now."

The four Founders looked at each other, almost skeptically.

"I'm in," Helena said. "What do I do?"

"Just put your face in it," Bill smirked. Rowena was obviously just about to caution her daughter when the younger Ravenclaw practically dived into the pensieve and was sucked in instantly. It was a few moments before the other four were convinced to join her.

The room was silent for a while, and then Hermione, unable to keep quiet, launched into more tales of what had happened when Harry was under.

-o-

Inside the pensieve Helena and the four Founders were stunned. How had Harry lived through all of this at such a young age? All of Harry's entanglements with Voldemort were put on view. Even after seeing what this poor boy had been through, it was still hard to believe. They also got a first-hand look at the state their precious school had fallen into. Needless to say, none of them were pleased about anything when they finished viewing the memories.

Returning to the room, the five slipped into the back room - where George and Ginny had been brewing potions - without so much as a look in the group's directions. Salazar gave a quick look over said potions while the other four starting talking about what they had seen, and then joined the conversation as well.

"How could he have survived all of that? That boy has been through so much," Helga said, looking quite upset.

"He killed your pet Salazar. I really hope you got rid of that thing," Godric said, giving his fellow Founder a small smirk before his seriousness returned.

"I'm more worried about what happened to our school. Did you not see it? Students pitted against each other because of their house, a teacher with a Dark Lord on the back of his head, and the curriculum was a joke! They had a ghost for a teacher!" Rowena said, the outrage clear in her raised voice.

"Indeed it was," said Salazar, finally joining them. "Although his potions teacher was a rotten one, he knew what he was doing. He taught his students well. These potions are perfect."

"They didn't have any sports or exercise routines besides Quidditch, and even then it was only for a limited number of students. What about the rest?" Helena sounded appalled at the students' lack of physical fitness. Godric made a sound of agreement and voiced the question they had all been thinking.

"So what do we do about it?"

-o-

 **Hi guys! Another chapter down. Please review and tell me what you think? Next chapter will hopefully be up soon. I'm working on getting a chapter posted every week. This fic will be my main focus, but some weeks I may add to my others fics instead.**

 **~PPx**


	6. Chapter Five

**Warnings** : Language

 **Disclaimer** : I am not J.K. Rowling, therefore these characters and world are not mine. I own nothing but the plot and any OC's you don't recognize.

 **A/N: Two updates in a week! Hope you guys enjoy. The next chapter has been sent to my beta and should hopefully be up soon!**

 **This one was originally two shorter chapters, but I decided to combine them and give you a longer chapter instead.**

-o-

 **Edited 10/10/2015 -** I had originally put Harry's magical inheritance down as a Kitsune, but I changed it to a Kitiara not long after I sent the chapter to my beta, and forgot to change it before I posted it. Sorry!

-o-

 **Early March, 998 AD**

After both groups had finished talking, they all converged around a table in what the previous Hogwarts students had known as the Headmaster's office. It was set up a lot differently than the eight remembered.

Instead of Albus Dumbledore's oversized desk, four smaller work tables occupied the space around the edges of the room. A small wooden table and five chairs in a circle in the dead center. Four bookcases - one near each of the tables - were filled with scrolls, rolls of parchment, and leather-bound books, and other odds and ends belonging to the Founders. More chairs had been conjured for the eight, and the table expanded to fit lunch and drinks for everyone.

Currently, the group was talking about the state of Hogwarts when the eight left, and the current politics of the British magical community. Ron and Ginny were, for the most part, silent. Neither of them knew much about politics. Ron was more focused on the food - as plebian as it was - while Ginny was content to listen and learn. The three older Weasleys had all been abroad and had seen more of the magical community then their younger siblings.

Hermione had studied everything she could get her hands on about anything and everything to do with magic and had almost as good a knowledge as the Weasley brothers. Neville had been brought up in an old pureblood family, and Augusta had raised him with an extensive look into the politics of the magical world. Harry had probably the least amount to contribute, besides Ron and Ginny, and he was quiet for the most part too. The wizard knew only what Hermione had told him as well as the small amounts of research he had done on his own over the years. He wasn't nearly as interested in politics as his bushy-haired friend. He just wanted to know more about the world he lived in.

Currently, they were discussing the habits of most of Britain's old pureblood families, and the Founders were not exactly happy, but not entirely surprised about what they were hearing.

"As well as the inbreeding to keep the bloodline 'pure', women in pureblood families have almost zero control over their own lives," Hermione was explaining. "Some young girls, especially if there is more than one female child, wouldn't even get the chance to go to Hogwarts or get any type of magical education at all. Their fathers sell them to another pureblood family for their son, and, as soon as they come of age, they are married and the girl becomes the equivalent of property to her new husband. They are nothing more than sex toys and baby-making machines. It's disgusting." Hermione shuddered, and even Ginny, who had known about all of this for years, couldn't suppress one of her own, happy that her family was not like most of Britain's purebloods.

Helena agreed with Hermione, looking downright disgusted at what she had just heard. Rowena had thought this was a possibility, knowing how much men liked to control their women from personal experience, but she was surprised it was a tradition still going strong a century from now. Being a very independent woman, the thought of a man controlling every aspect of her life, for her entire life, was one she could not fathom and was something she was determined to get rid of.

Godric, secretly, was appalled but hid it well. To anyone who didn't know the man intimately, the thought of him being anything close to romantic was almost laughable. However, the man was a real believer in love and would never marry someone he didn't love, nor would he force his children too either.

Although all four Founders were pureblood, Salazar was the only one who came from a family that practiced exactly what everyone here was discussing. Arranged marriages were the norm for his family, and he knew that when he married, it would only be with a pureblood witch. He had to keep his line pure, after all. He did not care if he loved the girl or not - she would only be there to give him an heir.

Harry had been watching the four Founders, each with a slightly different emotion. Salazar, however, was the one he kept going back to. The man intrigued Harry. Disgusted him, for sure, but he was interesting as well as a hard man to get a read on. The other three were easier to work out.

Helga was kind, caring, and loving, but she could turn into a demon from hell if anyone she loved was hurt or threatened. She loved working with plants and animals, and though she could hold her own in a magical fight, her specialty was healing magic. Helga hated the thought of anyone not having a choice over their own life, and the current conversation was clearly hitting a nerve with the normally calm witch.

Godric was brave, fearless, and - underneath his macho exterior - a hopeless romantic. He loved life, and tried every day to live it to the fullest. He loved teaching, passing on his knowledge to the next generation of witches and wizards. Fighting was where the wizard was truly in his element, and the man had never lost a fight - magical or otherwise.

Rowena was more reserved then the other two. She was a little harder to read but not impossible. She valued wit and cunning, not only in her students but also in her lovers. Rowena loved to talk - Harry speculated the witch just liked the sound of her own voice - but not as much as she loved to read. Nothing, however, could compare to the love she held for her daughter. The witch tried to keep everything close, not letting people see her weaknesses, but at times she slipped up, and Harry had gotten a fairly good glimpse of the woman that lay beyond. Rowena was not as stoic or uncaring as she sometimes seemed.

Salazar was a totally different story. He kept up a blank mask at all times, and his indifference to everything around him was, at times, quite off putting. If any trace of emotion showed on his aristocratic face, it was because the wizard wanted it to be seen. He was clearly unfazed about a man ruling a woman's life, and Harry had suspected - rightly so, although he didn't know it at the time - that everyone in Salazar's family for the last ten generations had been subjected to an arranged marriage. Salazar was a man of mystery, and that was exactly the way he liked it.

Harry was determined to figure him out before they left this time period. Giving up on Salazar for the time being, Harry turned his focus instead to Helena.

Although not a teacher and technically not a student, Helena was rarely outside of the school. Harry had found out she practiced with her sword and bow every day with Godric, and her mother had taught her a wide range of spells not many fully grown witches or wizards knew let alone could perform. Her skill with a sword was better then everyone but Godric - who had taught her everything he knew about both magical and non-magical combat - and her aim and power with a bow was second to none. Like her mother, she was tall, slim, and beautiful with tanned skin and twinkling grey-blue eyes. Unlike her mother, however, she seemed to prefer more muggle-looking clothes over robes, giving her easier access to her weapons.

From what Harry had seen and been told, the girl was fierce in every aspect of her life. She put her all into everything she did and valued loyalty and love above all. Helena helped out around the school whenever she was needed, and often ran errands for her mother or one of the other Founders. He didn't think she really knew what she wanted to do with her life, but when she did, Harry had no doubt she would pursue it with everything she had.

Finally returning his attention to the conversation, Rowena asked the question that had been hovering at the forefront of all their minds since the day they arrive in the Founders era.

"Now that Harry is awake and well, how are we going to get you back to your own time?"

"We're not going back to our time until we kill that snake-faced bastard! That's what all of this was about!" George almost yelled, and Harry caught a glint in Salazar's eye out of the corner out of his own.

"I'll take care of him," Helena declared. All there looked at her in shock.

"If you think I'm letting you go to the future, you're out of your mind!" Rowena said, trapping her daughter's wrist in a painful grip.

"I'm not going to time-travel, mother. I'm just not going to die," Helena said matter-of-factly, and the shock was even more pronounced this time.

"Now that really is impossible," Godric said, rolling his eyes at the girl he often thought of as a daughter.

"No, actually, it's not. I showed you the memory of the Philosophers stone, didn't I? That actually worked, you know. It's not impossible, but it also won't be easy to achieve. Nicholas Flamel spent half his life making that stone, and developing the elixir of life from it," Harry said, speaking for the first time in almost an hour.

"Harry! Don't encourage her! All of this started because Voldemort wanted to live forever!" Hermione said, glaring at her best friend.

"The Founders aren't Voldemort, Hermione," Neville said. Charlie nodded his agreement.

"Nev's right. They wouldn't become like him. They'd use it to keep the school running properly, like it is now."

"You're just agreeing with him because you have the hots for Helena," Bill chuckled, laughing even more when they both went bright red. Rowena cleared her throat loudly and sent a small glare Charlie's way.

"Thanks a lot, bro." Charlie muttered to Bill, who only smirked in response.

"Can we focus on something else besides Charlie's newest crush?" Hermione said, rolling her eyes at the two eldest Weasley brothers.

"I've got something. I saw an interesting potion in the potion book we were using earlier, and it got me thinking." George started.

"Oh no. That's never a good thing!" Ginny smirked, giving her brother a painless elbow to the side.

"Oh bite me, Gin," George replied, ignoring the sniggers from everyone after Harry grinned and said, "Kinky."

"It's a magical inheritance test. You drink the potion, prick your finger, and let three drops of blood fall onto a parchment. It tells you your name, parents, magical inheritances and such. Bill's scar is gone now, and I was wondering if his half-werewolf tendencies were as well," explained George.

"That's actually not a bad idea," said Neville, getting nods of agreement all around.

George ran down to grab the potion, accompanied by Ginny, and the rest set off in search of blank parchment. It had been decided that, if Bill had to take the test, then the rest of them would as well. Ten minutes later, there were all set and each of the eight downed the potion at once.

Pricking their fingers, the eight let three drops of blood fall onto their respective parchments. A few minutes later their blood turned black as ink and spread.

The words that formed on the parchment of three particular wizards signaled the beginning of the end.

-o-

 _The start of something new can only be brought about by the end of something old._

-o-

"Impossible! It must be wrong, it has to be!"

Shock. Surprise. Disbelief.

"I don't think it's wrong."

Realization. Sadness. Depression.

"No! He's right! It's wrong, it's fucking wrong!"

Anguish. Anxiety. Greif.

" _It has to be_..."

Sorrow. Pain. Acceptance.

-o-

 _When the past changes, the future must change to compensate._

-o-

 **Magical Inheritance Test**

 **Adopted name: Charles Septimus Weasley**

 **Birth name: Charlus Nicolas Flamel**

 **Adoptive Parents: Arthur and Molly Weasley (nee Prewett)**

 **Birth Parents: Nicolas and Perenelle Famel (nee Alexander)**

 **Birthday: 17 September, 1952**

 **Siblings: Billius Bartholomew Flamel**

 **Magical Creature Inheritance: Draken (blocked)**

 **Core Block: 50% block**

 **Memory Block: 40% memory block**

 **Potions or spells: de-aging potion, memory removal, memory block, core block, control spells**

 **Notable Ancestry: Flamel House, Weasley House (by blood adoption)**

 **Magical core and memory block performed by Albus Dumbledore.**

-o-

 _Everything must be erased, a blank slate_.

-o-

 **Magical Inheritance Test**

 **Adopted name: William Arthur Weasley**

 **Birth name: Billius Bartholomew Flamel**

 **Adoptive Parents: Arthur and Molly Weasley (nee Prewett)**

 **Birth Parents: Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel (nee Alexander)**

 **Birthday: 17 September, 1952**

 **Siblings: Charlus Nicholas Flamel**

 **Magical Creature Inheritance: Part Werewolf (formerly), Elemental Fae (blocked)**

 **Core Block: 50% block**

 **Memory Block: 40% memory block**

 **Potions or spells: de-aging potion, memory removal, memory block, core block, control spells**

 **Notable Ancestry: Flamel House, Weasley House (by blood adoption)**

 **Magical core and memory blocks performed by Albus Dumbledore**.

-o-

 _Clean. Pure. White_.

-o-

 **Magical Inheritance Test**

 **Birth name: Harry James Potter**

 **Birth Parents: James and Lily Potter (nee Evans)**

 **Magical Guardian: Albus Dumbledore**

 **Birthday: 31st July, 1980**

 **Magical Inheritance: Kitiara (blocked)**

 **Core Block: 90% block**

 **Memory block: 20% block**

 **Potions or spells: control potions, blood magic, memory modification, core block, magic block**

 **Notable Ancestry: Gryffindor House, Slytherin House, Potter House.**

 **Special Abilities: Parselmouth (Inherited from the House of Slytherin)**

 **Magical core and memory blocks performed by Albus Dumbledore.**

-o-

 _An endless nothingness to wipe away what once was, and bring about what will be._

-o-

"That half-blood brat can't be an ancestor of mine!" Salazar roared.

"I'm the descendant of Slytherin and Gryffindor? How is that possible? What's a Kitiara?" Harry muttered, more to himself than anyone else.

"Wait, Bill and I are _twins_?! And Flamel's? How?" Charlie was shocked, barely able to process what was written on his parchment.

"What the hell is an Elemental Fae?" Bill asked, more surprised than shocked.

"That old bastard bound your magic and your magical inheritance! That bastard is going to die!" Ginny snarled, her temper flaring up.

"I have an even better question," Hermione said, drawing everyone's attention away from the chaos that the tests had created. "What the bloody hell is going on?"

-o-

 _The start of a new beginning._

-o-

The next few days were spent in a flurry of research while the inevitable drew closer every hour. Rowena and Helena, accompanied by Hermione, were working on finding a spell that would send the group back to their own time. Helga was copying Harry's potions book and helping George and Ginny make another batch of the Rememberall Potion. Godric had been given the task of trying to help Bill and Charlie sort through the shock and betrayal of what their tests had revealed, and to also keep the rest of the group calm.

Salazar was, predictably, absent. He avoided the group like they were the plague, only coming out of his private quarters to teach his potions classes, and then he disappeared again. Finding out that the boy was not only a descendant of _his_ but also of _Godric's_ was a major blow to the man's ego. To make matters worse, the boy had been slandering _his_ descendants and had killed _his_ basilisk while wrapping the other three Founders and Helena around his little finger.

They had to go. Salazar didn't care what he had to do. He wanted the brats gone and never to bother him again!

-o-

 _Pure white clouds covered every inch of available ground, spreading outwards further and further. Swallowing everything in sight, the clouds done what they were called forth to do. To wipe away the past, and leave room for a new, better future._

-o-

"Maybe simplicity is best? We researched for weeks to find a spell to bring us here, and it ended up being just as simple as enhancing the time turners power. Maybe we can find a spell to reverse it?" Hermione suggested and the two Ravenclaws nodded their agreement.

"You will probably have to use the same spell you used to get here in order for it to take you back the right amount of years. So we'll need to find a spell that will not only reverse a time turners effects, but also work in unison with the original spell. Could you tell me more about it?" Rowena asked.

"Of course. Here." Hermione pulled the spell book out of her little beaded bag, causing Rowena to raise her eyebrows and Helena to give out a very un-ladylike snort of amusement. Flicking to the right page, she handed it over to Rowena while Helena leaned over her mother's shoulder to read the passage as well.

"I don't think it will be too complicated," Helena said, finishing the passage a few seconds before Rowena. "I'm sure between the three of us we could create a spell to work. As long as they're both similar in composition and originate from the same mother-language, they should work together. _Augendae potentia_ literally translates to 'increase the potency'. If we stuck to a simple spell that's similar, like 'reverse the effects of', it should work." Hermione gave the young witch a grateful smile, wishing she had more time to get to know her.

"Sounds like a plan. If my Latin is up to scratch, the incantation should be-" Hermione started, but was cut off.

" _Converterus effectus_ " Rowena finished.

" _Converterent effectus,_ actually." Helena said, and Hermione nodded.

"She's right. _Converterent effectus_."

Rowena gave an almost imperceptible huff of displeasure before continuing.

"The spells will most likely need to be cast at the same time, so if you want to cast one, you'll need someone else to cast the other. Maybe one of us?" Rowena suggested, and it was obvious she wanted to say "Maybe me?"

"Good idea." Hermione said, then turned to the younger Ravenclaw. "Helena, would you do me the honor?"

"It would be my pleasure, Hermione." The witch answered with a smile.

Rowena made her excuse and left soon after, and Helena asked the question that Hermione had been asking herself for the last ten minutes.

"Why did you pick me instead of my mother?"

"You're a brilliant witch, Helena, and a wonderful woman. You've got talent, heart, and a soft spot for helping others," Hermione sighed. "I think... Your mother wasn't quite like how I always imagined her. I know she's not as mean as she seems, and she loves you more than anything in the world but… It just didn't feel _right_. For some reason, I'd much rather entrust my life, and the lives of my friends, to you instead of her. Is that a bad thing?" Hermione asked, her voice soft and tone laden with guilt.

"Of course not!" Helena rushed around the table and pulled the young witch into a surprising hug. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't normally trust people so easily. You've grown on me Hermione. Your whole group has, and I'll be sad to see you go."

Hermione looked up and smiled, hugging back, wanting desperately to stay, "You've grown on me too. So come with us?" but they both knew that wasn't possible. Too much would change.

At the same time, however, she didn't want the young witch to die.

"There's a boy in Slytherin about your age. He keeps asking you out. Baron, right?" Helena looked at her, almost in shock.

"Yes, Baron Alexander. He's a pureblood. He was born the same year as myself. He's always annoyed that I don't take proper classes, so he doesn't get to see me much. What about him?"

"Avoid him. Don't steal your mothers diadem and run off to Albania. Rowena sends him to find you. Instead of bringing you back here, he kills you and then himself. You were only twenty. Don't let him kill you Helena, please!" Hermione begged, watching the young woman go from shocked to amused to accepting.

"Don't worry. I won't let him kill me. Does everyone in your time know what happened?"

"Well, you're the Ravenclaw House Ghost, and the Baron, or the Bloody Baron as we all know him by, is Slytherin's. Outside of Ravenclaw not many people know who you really are, most know you as the Grey Lady. Hufflepuff's is the Fat Friar and Gryffindor's Ghost is Sir Nicholas De Mimsy Porpington."

Helena was silent for a few minutes, taking all of the new information in. Finally, after what seemed to Hermione like hours, she spoke again.

"The Fat Friar you say? Short, round fellow, short blonde hair, and blue eyes? Hufflepuff, obviously. Nice guy. Helpful. Always disgustingly cheerful?"

"I'm not sure what color his hair or eyes are, but sounds like him. You know him?"

"I think so. Ferguson Friar. He started Hogwarts this year. Does he die early too? He's a really nice guy."

"No, he doesn't. He lives a long and happy life. He chose to come back here after his death to welcome new students."

"From what I know about him, Hogwarts is the only home he's ever had. So that makes sense," Helena said, packing up their research before leading the younger witch out of the library. "We should go and tell the others you have a way to get back home."

-o-

 _Seeking, searching, scouring the land with clouds of white and the determination of a hundred Slytherin's. Everything had to be erased._

-o-

That night after the students had eaten and gone to bed, the group of eight, the Founders, and Helena were in the Great Hall, sitting - at Salazar's demand - at the staff table which was enlarged and more chairs had been added. The group had agreed to go back the next morning and were all enjoying a final meal together. The eight had, at Helena's request, spent the afternoon writing down a list of things for the Founders to read - things that had happened in the future that they thought needed changing.

Helena was determined to make things right, and if she had to find a way to live forever to do that, then she would. Being able to see her new friends again was also another incentive to make sure her plan succeeded.

It was nearing midnight by the time the thirteen made their way out of the Great Hall on route to their rooms for the night. The eight from the future had been given temporary rooms in the Gryffindor dorms: Hermione and Ginny sharing, Neville, Ron and Harry together, and finally George, Charlie and Bill. Saying goodnight, they departed ways, heading up to their rooms for the night.

Helena come into Hermione and Ginny's room shortly after.

"Are you ready to go home?" The younger Ravenclaw asked, sitting on the end of Hermione's bed.

"Are you kidding, of course not! There's so much more I want to see and experience! I wish we could stay longer," Hermione said, putting away the book she had been reading, and motioning for Ginny to join the two on her bed.

"I want to go home. But at the same time I don't. I miss mum and dad, Fleur, Gabriella, Teddy, Dean, and all my friends. But I like it here too. It's our history just as much as it is your life, and it's amazing, if not a little disappointing, to see how much things have changed," said Ginny, moving so the three were in a triangle of sorts on Hermione's bed. "I bet mum is worrying out of her mind. We've been here almost a week."

"Oh wow. Have we really?" Hermione was shocked they'd been gone that long. It had only seemed like a couple of days. "Oh Merlin I feel so terrible! I haven't thought of anyone from our time this entire time!"

Helena raised her eyebrows hearing her use Merlin's name in such a way, but figured that it was a common saying in their time.

'Merlin must become powerful indeed.' she thought. Helena was glad, she had always thought Merlin was a nice kid and was worried that Salazar might corrupt him. Apparently, she had nothing to worry about.

"We do need to go home though. I miss mum," said Ginny, clutching the pillow she had brought over to Hermione's bed tightly to her chest. "Even that prat Percy."

"I know. We'll go in the morning, Gin, I promise," said Hermione, albeit sadly, bringing the younger girl in for a hug. Helena gave the two girls a quick hug of her own goodnight, and quietly slipped out of the Gryffindor dorms.

-o-

 _Witches and wizards screamed, running wildly down streets and hiding in homes. Hasty protection spells were cast, and Apparations were made to all over the world, but in the end it was all in vain. The stormy-looking cloud raced across the countryside of Britain, swallowing everything with a magical signature, blindingly white lightning crackling within, increasing with every drop of magic it absorbed. Spreading over Devon, Ottery St Catchpole was engulfed, the Burrow and its occupants huddling together. The family Matriarch crying out for her missing children. In seconds her suffering was no more._

-o-

After breakfast the next morning, the group had once again gathered in the infirmary. They had originally planned to leave from the Founders office, but one of Godric's more mouthy students had insulted Merlin, and the boy had responded with an ingenious curse that Salazar had taught him - a sneaky bit of Parsel magic that swapped the boy's limbs around. Ironically enough, the Gryffindor student had been none other than Avery Weasley. The red-headed muggleborn was helped into the infirmary by Godric not an hour before they were set to leave and the sight was indeed a humorous one.

Avery's arms were where his legs should have been, and he literally 'walked' into the Infirmary on his hands. His freckled legs were poking out at an odd angle from his shoulders. His face was now on the back of his head, and his bottom was clearly on the wrong side of his body.

Although it was a funny sight, none of the professors could remove the charm - none except Salazar, who, of course, refused, saying Avery deserved it for picking on his best student. In the end, Harry, being the only one besides Salazar and Merlin capable of using Parsel magic, found a counter curse. It was a handy one, a kind of 'Finite Incantantum' for Parsel magic. After seeing it work, Rowena was determined to make a version that didn't require the caster to be a Parselmouth.

Not long after Avery had been returned to normal and sent back to class, Helena and the Founders gathered together. The eight gathered in a tight circle and ready to go. All that was left was for the group to take one more dose of the Rememberall Potion and then cast the spells on the time turner. George, who with Ginny's help, had brewed the potions they had needed during their stay, handed out the potion to their group.

Once the potions had been downed, Ginny turned to Bill and Charlie.

"You two probably won't be my brothers when we go back. I might never see you again!" Tears began to form, and the two oldest Weasleys pulled her into a four-armed hug that reminded her of the twins.

"Don't worry Gin, we'll see you again. I promise, okay?" said Bill, and she nodded.

"Besides, we might not be Weasleys again, but we'll always be your brothers," Charlie added with a smile, and Ginny's tears stopped.

"Are you all ready to go?" Rowena asked, and the group all nodded, readying themselves for the trip.

"Ready?" Hermione asked, and Helena nodded. "Three, two, one!"

" _Converterent effectus_!"

" _Augendae potentia_!"

Once the two spells hit the time turner, Hermione wound it back and back. Finally she stopped, and everyone waved goodbye as the group disappeared.


	7. Chapter Six

**Warnings:** Era jumps. Language.

 **Disclaimer** : I am not J.K. Rowling, therefore these characters and world are not mine. I own nothing but the plot and any OC's you don't recognize.

 **AUTHORS NOTE: First of all, I'm so sorry for the late update!**

 **I was originally going to just concentrate on Harry and his group of friends, but I've decided to keep tabs on the Founders, Bill and Charlie as well. So there will be time jumps, as I will be writing about three different groups in a few different eras. It may go back and forth, but the dates will always be at the top so hopefully it won't be too confusing. If I'm writing about anyone other than Harry and his group, I will put their names at the top with the dates. If you have any questions please feel free to review or message me :)**

 **I may also write one in the Marauders era, and how their life was different in the new time. Don't worry though, if it happens, it will be a side-story.**

 **Also, I know I originally said I would kill Voldemort... But I had a better idea. Please don't hate me! ~PPx**

-o-

 **Saturday, 1st January, 1927 - Salazar Slytherin and Helena Ravenclaw.**

Salazar Slytherin and Helena Ravenclaw landed outside the Gaunt residence at four in the morning. The sun had yet to rise and everything was quiet and still. Salazar turned towards Helena and spoke in a whisper.

"I'll go inside and take care of Morfin. Merope and the muggle are in the shack at the end of the next street. You know what to do." Helena nodded and they went their separate ways.

Salazar slowly made his way inside the Gaunt house, wary of any traps his descendants may have set. After dismantling four, he made his way to the master bedroom. One hand clutched around his wand while the other holding his nose in a vain effort to block out the terrible smell of body odor and urine. Opening the bedroom door, Salazar was disgusted by what he saw.

Morfin Gaunt was curled up on the floor with only some dirty, ripped blankets as insulation from the cold. His hair was long and mattered, as was his beard. Salazar was sure he had seen better - and cleaner - clothes on servants. His shirt was caked with mud and sweat, ripped in many places, and hung off his clearly skinny frame. His pants were also ripped and torn, caked in mud and his own bodily excretions. The smell was worse around Morfin. The smell was extremely strong and rancid, and Salazar was holding back the urge to vomit.

Raising his wand, he was about to put the poor boy out of his misery when a red and black cobra with glowing red eyes struck out at him from the corner of the room, narrowly missing Salazar's wand arm.

 _"Stop! I won't let you hurt Master Morfin!"_ the snake hissed, and Salazar drew his wand back to his side before responding.

 _"Master Morfin? Look at him! He is a disgrace! I'm ashamed to call him one of my descendants. You are such a beautiful creature. How could you protect him? Is it because he is a speaker?"_

The cobra didn't move from its position, poised ready to strike again, but replied to Salazar with interest. _"He is a descendant of yours? Why are you trying to do him harm?"_

 _"Look at him. It would be a mercy to put him out of his misery. Come with me, pet. I'll look after you. My name is Salazar,"_ Salazar bent down slowly, letting go of his nose and holding out his arm for the snake.

The snake considered its options for a few moments before deciding, dropping its defensive position and slithering over to Salazar, winding itself up his outstretched arm to rest around his shoulders.

 _"Very good choice. What is your name, cobra?"_ Salazar asked keeping an eye on Morfin, who was starting to wake.

 _"I was never given one. As my new master, it is up to you to choose."_ Salazar raised his wand again, aiming it at the waking wizard. He cast a silent cutting hex, slicing Morfin's chest wide open from his left shoulder to his right hip.

 _"It is up to you to choose your name. I will only give you one if you wish it."_ The cobra hissed in glee as Salazar turned and walked out, cleaning his robes before walking down the street to where he could see Helena standing outside, looking into the window of Merope Gaunt's house.

 _"You may name me, Master. Just know I am a male,"_ the cobra hissed.

 _"Very well. You shall now be known as Skylar. Is this acceptable, pet?"_ Salazar asked, moving to stand beside Helena.

 _"Of course, Master. I like it very much,"_ the cobra hissed, before making himself comfortable in the hood of Salazar's robes. Salazar rolled his eyes at the snake before turning to Helena.

"Have you killed them yet?" He asked, moving to look in the window.

"Merope was already dead. The muggle wasn't here."

Salazar raised one sculpted brow before moving inside to check on the dead Merope Gaunt. Hearing a small cry, he turned to look at Helena.

"Look at him Salazar. He might not be pure-blood, but look at his mother. Some muggle blood would do him good." Moving to the crib, Helena picked up baby Tom Riddle. Helena had obviously spelled him clean and conjured him new clothes because the baby was clean and dressed in a blue jumpsuit. The baby had a light smattering of brown hair and brown-grey eyes, looking up at Helena inquisitively.

"You fed him too didn't you?" Salazar asked. "He's too quiet to be a hungry baby."

"Yes. I couldn't kill him, Salazar. He's too cute! He even looks like you!"

Salazar too another look at the child, and, while there was some of his muggle father in his appearance, the boy did look remarkably like himself.

"You should take him. Raise him. Maybe he won't be a monster if he has a mother and father who loves him. And I'm sure Auriella would love another child," Helena said, holding out the baby for Salazar to take.

Skylar stuck his head out from Salazar's robes and slithered down his arms, eyeing the child suspiciously. He gave the child a few licks, Helena holding the child as still as she could. The snake turned his head to look up at Salazar.

 _"I approve. He will be a Speaker as well,"_ Skylar said, making his was back up to Salazar's shoulders as the wizard gave a small chuckle.

"What did the snake say?" Helena asked, not at all surprised to see Salazar with a random snake. It happened quite often after all.

"His name is Skylar. And he said he approves, and that the child will be a Speaker. Apparently they can tell."

"We already knew he would be a Parslemouth," Helena shrugged. "I did promise Harry I would kill him... But he's just an innocent baby. I think he only turned out the way he did because of how he was raised. I know Harry said he was incapable of loving because he was conceived under the effects of a love potion, but I think he could learn."

"You said it yourself Helena. You promised the brat you'd kill him," Salazar said. Helena's face fell.

"Then you do it." She forced baby Tom Riddle into Salazar's arms and walked out. A second later, he heard the crack of Helena Apparating away.

Salazar looked down at the child in his arms, debating.

 _"Are you going to keep the child, Master?"_ Skylar asked _. "I sense this boy has great potential. Why where you here to kill him?"_

 _"He does terrible things when he grows up. And I promised a young boy I would. This child killed his parents and so many other people. Innocent people,"_ said Salazar.

 _"I sense you have as well. You are not innocent in the ways of murder either, Master. Are you really going to kill a child?"_

Salazar thought for a little longer, then shook his head, _"No, I'm not. Helena was right. I think he could be a great wizard if he had good parents to raise him. And Auriella_ would _love another child."_

 _"Is Auriella your wife, Master?"_ Skylar asked as Salazar looked once again at Merope Gaunt. It was clear she was dead when the two arrived, but then again they had always known Merope died during childbirth. Her body lay, still covered in sweat and blood near the crib, which he was sure had only been used in the last ten minutes.

Walking back outside, Tom began to cry, and Skylar slide down and curled up on the baby's stomach, winding softly around his arm.

 _"Hold on pet, we're leaving now."_ Salazar said, clutching the baby tighter before Apparating away.

Landing at Slytherin Manor, he quickly keyed baby Tom into the wards and made his way inside. Making his way to the living room, he called out to his wife.

"Auriella? Are you home love?"

Sitting down in his chair by the fire, Salazar readjusted Tom in his arms and was waiting like that when Auriella walked in. Auriella Slytherin was a small, petite woman, with pale skin, cobalt blue eyes and long black hair. She was the eldest daughter of Bartholomew and Gwendolyn Burke, and mother to Salazar's four children.

Salazar had originally only married the woman because she was a pureblood and very beautiful, and he knew she would give him strong, handsome heirs. Over time, however, the man had fallen in love with her, something Salazar had never considered possible.

"Salazar, who is the child?" Auriella asked, moving to sit beside her husband.

"Our new son. He's a descendant of mine apparently. His father left and his mother died giving birth to him. He had nowhere to go." Auriella looked down at Tom and gave him a smile.

"May I hold him?" Salazar handed the baby to his wife, and Tom giggled happily.

"What's his name?" Auriella asked, looking up at her husband.

"He doesn't have one yet," Salazar lied. "We will have to give him one. And then we will blood adopt him."

Auriella smiled at Salazar. "How about Alexander? Alexander Serpens?" Auriella suggested. Salazar smiled and gave his wife a kiss.

"I like it. Alexander Serpens Slytherin."

-o-

 **Monday, 29th July, 1991**

The group, minus two, landed back in their own time in a place that seemed familiar yet looked different to how they remembered. The library at Grimmauld Place was no longer dark and gloomy with few black chairs and one study desk. Harry hadn't changed any of the house his godfather had left him, but the library was now completely transformed.

If anything, there was now more books then before lining the shelves, which were all easily seen from the ever-burning torches that lit up the entire room. The study desk was still in the corner where the eight had been using it, but there were only four chairs now, and the table was a lot smaller than the one they had used before their trip into the past. Low, comfy armchairs covered in black and dark green velvet were situated around the large room, each with torches above to give enough light to read. Half a dozen small wooden tables were in between some of the chairs, a few discarded books lying on them.

Harry, Hermione, Neville, George, Ginny and Ron were all still trying to get their bearings back, when they realized that two were missing from the group - Bill and Charlie. Ginny's eyes began to tear up, but she pushed her feelings down. They had to work out what had changed in this time.

The six were all still reeling from the trip and their new memories when a man walked into the library. He looked to be in his thirties, with long, silky black hair, stormy grey eyes and a handsome aristocratic face. He was wearing forest green robes with a black and silver trim, and to the group he looked eerily familiar. He was reading a book as he walked in, expertly stepping around the couches as he made his way in, not even looking at where he was going. When he did look up, however, he stopped short, shock coloring his face.

"What are you lot doing here?" he asked. There was no malice in his voice, merely shock and curiosity. Then his eyes narrowed on Harry, who had pushed his way to the front of the group. "Harry? Do your parents know where you are? Did my bloody brother bring you all here?" The man wasn't the only one looking confused at this statement.

 _'My parents?'_ Harry thought. _'Could they really be alive this time? Did we really do it?'_

"Your brother? And how do you know my name?" Harry asked. The man looked at the confused group of kids, and a furrow grew between his brows.

"My brother, Sirius. Your godfather. Harry what is going on?"

Something clicked in Harry's mind, in all of their minds. Regulus. The man was Regulus Black, Sirius' younger brother. And if Regulus was asking if Sirius had brought them here... Sirius was alive!

Memories flooded through Harry's mind, one after another after another. Memories from two very different lives clashed and fought for dominance in his mind.

 _A young Harry, five years old, came home from his first week at primary school. Uncle Vernon was coddling up to Dudley, who showed his father the work he had done at school. Harry put his school bag on his bed, in the cupboard under the stairs, and walked into the kitchen with a piece of paper clutched in his tiny hands. "Aunty Tuney!" he called, moving over to Aunt Petunia. "I drew this at school for you."_

 _Aunt Petunia grabbed the piece of paper roughly out of his hands, leaving a paper cut on his palm. "And why would I want this?" she sneered, throwing the paper back at Harry. Drops of blood landed on the three blonde and one brunette stick figures on the paper, and his tears smeared the scrawled words at the top of the page that read 'My family'._

 _ **Eight-year-old Harry woke up on Christmas morning, so early the sun was only just rising. Jumping out of bed, he ran out of his room and across the hall to his parents' bedroom. Throwing open the door, he jumped up onto his parents bed, bouncing up and down between the two sleeping figures.**_

 _ **"Mum, Dad, wake up, it's Christmas!" Harry yelled, rousing his sleeping parents.**_

 _ **Once he was sure they were awake, Harry got up and raced down stairs, eyes lighting up at the sight of the presents under the Christmas tree. Lily and James made their way down to Harry at a more sedate pace. Lily was holding a small girl in her arms, a silencing charm over the still-sleeping child. Harry was standing next to the tree, fidgeting anxiously, obviously wanting to open his presents but waiting for his parents' permission.**_

 _ **"Go on Harry," said Lily, pointing to the tree. Harry smiled widely and began searching for his presents, while James stepped forward and wrapped an arm around his wife's waist.**_

 _ **"Merry Christmas, love." he whispered, kissing her temple, and hugging his wife and daughter, watching his son happily opening his presents.**_

 _Seven-year-old Harry was hiding up the tree in his Aunt and Uncle's backyard. Dudley had two of his friends over, and one of their favorite games to play was 'Harry hunting', where they would chase Harry around and beat him up. Harry had become very proficient at hiding over the years, and his favorite place to hide was under the cover of the tallest branches of the tree in the corner of their back yard. Harry was up the tree so long that he missed lunch, and was grounded for not coming inside to cook the Dursley's their dinner. Harry was locked in the cupboard under the stairs, his stomach rumbling with hunger, and like he did every night, he cried himself to sleep._

 _ **Harry's tenth birthday was, as always, a wondrous affair. Friends and family had gathered in the Potters backyard, which was decorated with a mixture of magical and muggle decorations: streamers, balloons, and fairy lights, floating orbs that changed color, and brightly colored snowflakes that were warm to the touch and disappeared when they touched the ground. Presents were piled on a table near the back door of the house, and the kids around Harry's age were all playing a relaxed game of Quidditch around the Potters yard. The parents sat talking around an outdoor setting under a magical gazebo, and the younger children - mostly siblings of Harry's friends, were seated on the grass just below, playing amongst themselves. Soon a cake was brought out, and Harry and his friends converged around the table that had held party food and drinks, to cut the cake. Harry's birthday cake was a giant chocolate concoction that was covered in detailed golden-yellow icing, and moving wings sticking out each side to resemble a snitch. Presents were given, games were played, and Harry went to bed that night happy and content. He lay in his warm bed with a full stomach, a smile on his face and looking up at the signed poster of the Holyhead Harpies hanging on the roof on his bedroom. He couldn't wait to go out with his Uncle Sirius, who was taking him out the next day as his birthday present to his godson.**_

His friends were all going through a similar experience, it was Hermione who seemed the most unaffected of the whole group. The bushy-haired witch took control of the situation while the other five were being knocked around by their conflicting memories. Hermione had, of course, put two and two together, and had worked out that the man was Regulus Black, and that he, along with Sirius, we both obviously alive. Harry's parents as well.

"I'm sorry Mr. Black. We were just playing around. We'll leave now," Hermione said, giving the others a shove towards the door. Regulus, however, moved to block their path.

"Wait a minute. How did you all get here? And who are you?" he asked, looking pointedly at Hermione. "I know Neville, and the red-heads are obviously Weasley's. But I've never seen you before." Narrowing his eyes, he crossed his arms, holding his position in front of the door.

"My name is Hermione. Hermione Granger."

"Granger? A muggle-born I'm guessing," Regulus asked. Hermione nodded.

"How did you-"

"Regulus, can we please go. Hermione's parents will want her home soon, and the Weasley's need to get home as well. We all do. I'll explain everything the next time Sirius brings me over. Please?" Harry asked, eyes wide and pleading.

"Damn you, Harry. Eyes like your mother. That woman can make you do anything." He gave a small shudder. "Get going. If you don't tell me what's going on, Harry, I'll tell your parents. Let them deal with you."

"Okay Regulus, thank you!" Harry said, and the group hurried out, making their way into muggle London. Ron, George and Ginny departed, Apparating to the Burrow. Neville said his goodbyes shortly after, and set off to Longbottom Manor the same way. That left Harry and Hermione, who Apparated to a park near the muggleborn's house, and walked the rest of the way.

"You didn't have to walk me home, Harry. You need to get home too."

"I'm not sure I'm ready to go home Hermione. My parents are alive in this time. Neville's parents are as well. I think I have a little sister Hermione! How am I... How am I supposed to handle that?" Harry asked, fidgeting nervously.

"You'll be okay Harry. I'm not sure what the date is here, but we will probably be starting Hogwarts soon. We're eleven again, so we'll probably have to go back. I'm going, if I get the chance. I wonder what things will be different this time around," Hermione said, then turned to give Harry a hug as they reached her house. "Just think about it Harry. And go home to your family. I don't know how long we've been gone in this time, but they're probably worried about you."

"You're right Hermione. Thank you. I'll owl you tomorrow okay?" Harry gave her another hug, and Hermione walked inside, ready to face her parents and to find out how long they'd been gone in their new world, and what had changed.

-o-

When Hermione went back inside, Harry realized one major thing: he didn't live with the Dursley's in this time, so where did he live? His memories of this life were still fairly vague, and the flashes of his home were only brief. Figuring he'd take a chance, Harry Apparated to Godric's Hollow, to the small, three-bedroom cottage he knew his parents had lived in when he was a baby.

Landing on the front lawn, Harry looked up at the pristine, unburnt house. A few toys lay on the veranda near the front door, and a fire flickering in the hearth could be seen through the front window. Harry walked up the cobbled path to the front door, debating whether to knock or just walk in, when voices could be heard from behind it. A tingle ran down his spine as he passed through the wards, signaling that he was keyed in.

"I'm going to find him James! He's been gone all day! I need to find my baby!" A woman's voice, clearly distressed, yelled.

"Listen to me Lily, we'll go out again tomorrow. Harry's not the only one missing. The Aurors are looking, you know that." A man, presumably James, said. His voice wasn't as loud as Lily's, but it was still raised.

"It's been a whole day James! He's only eleven! And the bloody Aurors haven't done anything!" Lily's voice increased in volume, and Harry decided it was time to act. He moved forward, opening the door.

Lily stood, travelling cloak half on, glaring at James, who had one hand clutched around her wrist and the other holding his wand, pointing back into the house. Both froze when they saw him, then Lily broke free of James' slackened grip and rushed forward, kneeling in front of Harry and throwing her arms around him. Harry was overwhelmed with the feelings that washed over him, and the complete and utter joy at seeing his parents alive was threatening to make his heart jump out of his chest.

"Harry! What happened to you? Where have you been?" Lily asked, and James ran out to greet them as well.

"Lily, Harry, come inside please. We can talk about it inside." Lily kept a killer grip on Harry until they were in the living room, sitting in front of the fire. It was only just cold enough to have the fire going, but Lily had a fondness for the flames, so even in the warmer months a fire was always roaring in the Potter house.

"Harry where have you been? We were worried sick! What happened to you?" Lily asked, as James disappeared upstairs. He came back a moment later, as Harry was deciding if he should tell them the truth or make up an elaborate lie. Though how he could explain the fact he had a wand before he turned eleven or that he knew just as many spells as his parents or that he had Apparated here. Harry didn't know. In the end, Harry figured that lying was a bad way to start his new relationship with his parents.

So he told the truth.

-o-

Neville was facing a similar situation to Harry. His parents had been alive in the other time, but they hadn't even recognized their own son. Tortured into insanity, Alice and Frank Longbottom had barely begun their life together before they had ended up with a permanent room in St. Mungo's.

Neville was almost in tears, having his parents back in their right mind, and more importantly, recognizing him.

Neville also opted to tell his parents the truth, though they didn't believe him at first. But when Neville pulled out his wand - which he shouldn't have gotten yet - and put a lot of memories from his 'past life' into a pensive, they started to look more believing.

"How is this possible?" asked Frank, pacing back and forth in front of his wife and son. Alice had latched onto Neville when he had come home and had yet to let him go.

"We changed the past," Neville answered. "So the future changed. You saw how we ended up so young again. I guess we can go to Hogwarts again if we want."

"How are you so calm about all of this?" Alice asked, clutching him tighter.

"This was what we wanted, mum. We wanted Voldemort gone and our families back together. I just never thought it would work!"

Neville hugged his mother tighter, and proceeded to answer the many questions that his parents threw at him. Not long after, Augusta Longbottom came into the lounge room, a robe thrown over her nightclothes and rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Frank? What's going on? Why are you awake still its past midnight?" Augusta looked up just as she stopped rubbing her eyes, and looked shocked at seeing Neville clutched in Alice's arms. Suddenly, her whole demeanor changed.

"Neville Francis Longbottom! Where in the name of Merlin have you been?!" Augusta screeched. "Your parents and I have been worried sick! What kind of games do you think you're playing?!"

"MOTHER!" Frank yelled, and Augusta stopped short. Frank had never yelled at her before. "There is a perfectly good explanation for this and I will tell you in the morning. Now please go back to bed."

Augusta was still shocked, and didn't move until a house elf popped in and grabbed her arm, leading her back to her chambers.

"She's still scary," Neville shuddered, then looked at his father. "She made me use your wand you know? Wouldn't let me get my own until I accidently broke yours at the end of my fourth year. Gran wanted me to be just like you. She was so disappointed in me."

Neville hung his head in shame and reassurances soon came from both parents, telling him that they couldn't be prouder.

"I'm still getting flashes of what this life is like. I've got two sets of memories in my head and it's so confusing! Can you please tell me what's actually happened the last eleven years?" Neville asked, and his parents nodded. Frank and Alice sat either side of their son and began explaining what their 'new' lives had been like.

-o-

George, Ron, and Ginny Apparated to the Burrow, and as they predicted, Molly was rushing out the door as soon as they passed the wards.

"Damn that bloody clock!" George muttered, and Ron and Ginny nodded their agreement.

"Get ready. It doesn't matter how long we've been gone, we're still going to be crushed to death then grounded for the rest of our lives!" Ginny grimaced, and her brothers let out a groan because they knew she was right.

"Ron, George, Ginny! My babies! I was so worried!" Molly yelled, crushing the three to her chest. "Where have you been?"

Steering the three towards the house, Molly pushed them all inside where Arthur, Percy and Fred were waiting.

"Come on bro! I understand you sneaking out with Ginny, but why'd you take Ronniekins over me? I'm hurt!" Fred said, holding a hand over his heart theatrically at his brothers 'betrayal'.

Ginny was disappointed that Bill and Charlie weren't there, but after they landed back in Grimmauld Place without them, she never expected them to be. Besides, she was too overwhelmed at seeing Fred alive to worry about her two biggest brothers too much. They could take care of themselves.

"FRED!" George and Ginny launched themselves at Fred, and Ron gave him a hug after the two had finally let go.

"George, Ron and Ginny! Explain yourselves this instant! Where have you been?" Molly interrupted.

"We went back in time to kill Voldemort because he killed so many people and we didn't want them to die." said George, and Ron and Ginny back him up. "It's true, mum. We did."

"Who in the name of Merlin is Voldemort? And did you seriously think I would fall for that? What were you really doing?"

George, Ron and Ginny shared a look of glee, and then Ginny, ever the conniving little witch, came out with the perfect lie.

"Ron and I snuck out. We wanted to go to Diagon Alley. George saw us sneak out and brought us back, I'm pretty sure Fred was still asleep when he left."

All of this was said with complete sincerity and innocence, Ginny's specialty. She had developed the ability to lie perfectly, not only as a kid but over her time at Hogwarts as well. Now, with her ten-year-old face back, she radiated innocence and Molly brought her lie instantly.

"Why didn't you just ask? Your father and I would have taken you!"

"We wanted to get you a birthday present," Ginny said softly, looking at her feet. "I know it's not until October, but we don't get much pocket money, so we wanted to order it now and pay it off a little bit each week. Otherwise, we wouldn't be able to get you anything nice, like you deserve."

Molly believed Ginny's lie, and the twins gave each other a grin as their mother engulfed the youngest Weasley in a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh Ginny, its okay. I don't need anything fancy. I just want my babies here with me," Molly said, tears escaping in spite of her efforts to keep them back.

Ron, Ginny, Fred and George converged in the twins' room later that night, and the three explained to Fred everything that had happened.

"I died?" He asked, looking shocked and a little green.

"Yeah bro. But you died saving all of us," George said, moving to wrap a comforting arm around his twin. "Even so, we couldn't let you stay dead. We had to make it right, to save you."

"Well thanks. I'd hate to live without you. I would have done the same," Fred said.

"I hope Neville, Harry, and Hermione are okay. I wonder what they said to their parents to explain the missing day." Ginny said. "I suppose we should be grateful we weren't gone longer in this time."

"That's true. Let's go to bed. We can owl the others in the morning and ask how everything went," said Ron, and they all nodded their agreement.

Splitting off to their respective bedrooms, the Weasley's soon drifted off to sleep, happy to be home and reunited with their brother.

-o-

Hermione entered her house quietly, wondering if she could avoid her parents, and then realizing that it would probably make it worse. Hermione hadn't grown up part of the magical world, so other than her parents losing a few friends to Death Eaters, her two lives had been almost exactly the same.

Grace and Logan Granger were sitting on the lounge, heads bent together, arms around each other. Grace was crying, and Logan was rubbing a comforting hand up and down her back.

"It's only been a couple of hours Grace, calm down. I'm sure she's fine," Logan reassured his wife.

"She's never done anything like this before! She always gets on the bus after school and comes straight home! Something happened, I know it!"

"Mum, dad," Hermione interrupted.

"Hermione! Where have you been?" Grace said, quickly getting up off the couch and running over to her daughter.

"You have some explaining to do young lady. Where were you?" Logan said, standing up, looming over Hermione.

"I.. There's this boy in my class." Hermione started. "He doesn't take the bus, so he walks home. It's not far from here. He asked some of my friends to walk home with him, and they asked if I wanted to come too," Hermione looked down at her feet, real guilt washing over her for lying to her parents. "I'm sorry I worried you. I just didn't want to be left out."

Grace and Logan shared a look, and brought their daughter over to sit on the couch.

"Honey, is this about Hogwarts? Are you afraid that you'll lose all of you friends when you go? I know it's only a few months away. I know it will be good for you to learn to control your magic, but if it's worrying you that much you know you can always stay here, right?" Grace said, holding Hermione tight.

Hermione had gotten her Hogwarts letter on her eleventh birthday. Professor McGonagall had given her parents a fright when she turned up on their door-step, telling them their daughter was a witch and had a place at a school especially for magic. McGonagall explained that since their school year had already started a few weeks before, she would have to wait until the next year to go. Hermione was impatient, wanting to go immediately, but Grace and Logan were grateful for the time they had to think it over. It had taken months for Hermione to convince her parents to let her go, and eventually they had agreed, but only because they could see it was what their daughter truly wanted.

"Kind of. I really do want to go to Hogwarts. I think it will be a great experience, and, if I don't like it, I know I can always come back. It's just going to be hard making new friends and spending so long away from home," Hermione explained. Grace and Logan continued to comfort their daughter until they went to bed a few hours later, and Hermione was left lying awake in bed and thinking about her future.

She had been in this position once before - the first time she had gotten her Hogwarts letter. Hermione had spent many nights lying awake the same way she was now, trying to make the impossible decision: stay or go? Hermione only really had one friend as a child and had been bullied quite badly, so the thought of going to a new school where no one knew her was exciting. The thought of leaving her parents, however, was not an easy decision. In the end, Hermione had decided to try Hogwarts for a year, and if she didn't like it she would enroll in the local high school instead.

Tonight, Hermione had a similar decision to make. She had already been to Hogwarts. She could control her magic and knew enough to protect herself and her parents. Did she really want to leave them all over again?

During the war, Hermione had sent Grace and Logan off to Australia with no memory of ever having a child and seeing them again just brought back how much she missed them. Could she really leave her parents again? On the other hand, Hermione really wanted to see what the 'new' Hogwarts was like, and she couldn't legally use magic outside of the school anymore because she was once again underage.

It was a difficult choice to make: go back to Hogwarts or stay in the muggle world and live like a normal teenager?

Hermione was glad there was still a few months until Hogwarts started for the year. This time around, she was grateful for the extra time to think.

-o-

 **Monday, 29th July, 1968 - Bill and Charlie**

Bill and Charlie were not surprised when, instead of landing back with the rest of the group, they landed in the grounds of a huge manor, right in front of the black wrought iron gates. A giant family crest sat right in the middle, and it was one the two didn't recognize until their new memories began to make an appearance. A giant bird, wings outstretched, perched on an arm holding a wand, with the inscription " _la famille avant tout_ ".

" _La famille avant tout_? Isn't that French? I thought most purebloods had a Latin house motto?" Charlie asked, helping Bill to his feet.

"Yes, it is French, it means 'family above everything.' And Britain's purebloods may have Latin mottos, but the Flamel's originated in France. Nicholas and Perenelle were the first of the Flamel family to leave France, not long after they graduated from Beauxbatons," Bill replied.

Charlie gave him an odd look, then realized how he knew all of this when his own 'new' memories came flooding in.

"I guess that explains your attraction to Fleur," Charlie snorted. Bill punched his shoulder lightly.

"Shut up. I know we have a manor in France and one in Britain, but I'm still not sure which one this is, or where we are."

"We have manors? As in more than one? That's going to get weird," Charlie muttered. His face screwed up in concentration. "If I remember correctly, this is France." Charlie's eyes widened. "Oh Merlin. We never went to Hogwarts! I think we're in the Beaubatons school holidays right now. Oh crap!" more memories flooded through his mind. "We're supposed to be on holiday with Nicholas and Perenelle in Spain..."

Bill's face paled as he realized his brother was right. "They're going to kill us."

"Yep." A moment of silence passed between the two as they considered their options.

"We could tell them that we've had enough of Beauxbatons and came home to pack up our stuff because we want to be transferred to Hogwarts for our last year?" Bill suggested.

"That could work. Only problem is, I don't think we're in the same time as the others," said Charlie. Bill looked confused for a second until his memories told him what year it was.

"Oh. I get it. We were physically around sixteen when we got sent back, so we got sent back to when we were actually were sixteen. The others would have been sent back to when they were eleven. So they haven't even been born yet!"

"Yep. And I have no idea what this Hogwarts is like," Charlie said, looking for any sign of life in the house in front of them.

"Me either. I guess we could just finish at Beauxbatons. It is only a year," Bill said, but he knew both of them hated the idea. Britain was their home, even if, in this life, they had grown up in France.

"I say we ask them about Hogwarts," Charlie said, and Bill nodded his agreement.

"Agreed. Let's go and ask?" Uncertainty laced his voice, and Charlie gave him a brotherly smile of encouragement.

"In this life, they're our parents. We can't treat them like strangers. They'll know something is up. Try and pick out your memories of them and focus on how our life here growing up was," Charlie suggested, and Bill gave him a nod.

The two spent a few minutes doing just that and were really only half surprised to find out that, growing up, they acted much like Fred and George did. Something else stood out to them as well.

"Charlie, we aren't natural red-heads," Bill said, catching a glimpse of his younger self, complete with ice blue eyes and long brown hair. "I think we dyed it when we started Beauxbatons."

"I think we did," Charlie laughed. "I guess even in this life we needed a bit of Weasley in us."

Bill gave a chuckle of agreement, though it didn't last long when they realized that it was their own 'mother' had blocked their magical inheritances and taken them away from their real family.

"Let's go then. We should go and ask mum and dad if we can transfer to Hogwarts," Charlie said with a grin. "And hope they don't kill us for leaving our holiday."

The brothers looked at each other before taking a deep breath and, finding the location of their Spain summer house in their mind, Apparated away. They landed outside a similar manor to the one in France, and walked forward, pushing open the gates. They felt the familiar tingle down their spine as they passed through the wards, and began the walk up to the manor.

"You do realize we got lucky?" Bill asked as they walked up the path to the double front doors.

"How so?" Charlie asked.

"Well, Molly and Arthur only finished at Hogwarts last year. If we had of gone to Hogwarts instead of Beauxbatons, then we would have gone to school with them!"

Charlie paled at the thought, then gave a small chuckle.

"I guess we have good timing then!"


	8. Chapter Seven

Warnings: Era jumps. Language.

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, therefore these characters and world are not mine. I own nothing but the plot and any OC's you don't recognise.

 **A/N - PLEASE READ! First of all, my beta has been really busy lately so this chapter is UN-BETA-EDITED! I'm sorry if there is misspelt words or sentences that don't make sense, I will replace this chapter with the edited one when I can, I just wanted to post it before you guys thought I had died or something. So enjoy!**

 **Also, this story may begin to get a little bit confusing, and for that I'm sorry. The Weasley's wouldn't just go on living their new lives without trying to contact Bill and Charlie, so of course they will. So I will be writing about them in two different eras - the one where they are teenagers living with Nicholas and Perenelle, and then in the present when they are older, to show how they ended up the way they did. There may be numerous flashbacks of Bill and Charlie's, and the Founders and Helena, but I will always tell you when they happened. Just pay attention to the DATES I have at the top of each chapter/part, and hopefully it wont get too confusing. I will also be writing about other characters that have connections to the Weasley's, Hermione, Harry and Neville. Some were alive in the 'old' world, others were dead but are now alive because Voldemort and his Death Eaters never existed.**

 **Also, there will be quite a few changes from the 'old' and 'new' worlds. The 'new' world will be revealed bit by bit, things that have changed, people that lived who had died in the 'old' world, and people who were born because of that. I'm working on a time-line of the old and new worlds, and will eventually put in place of the A/N that is the first chapter, and (hopefully) I will be able to constantly edit it to add changes to the 'new' world as they are revealed. If it does get confusing, or if you have any questions, please tell me so I can try and fix it! ~PPx**

-o-

 **A DIFFERENT FUTURE - CHAPTER SEVEN**

-o-

 **Sunday, 11th August, 1991** _(Crawley, West Sussex)_

It was almost two weeks later when the group, plus Fred, had the chance to see each other again. They met in Crawley, at Hermione's request, spending the afternoon at a muggle park a few streets away from the Granger's. Sitting in a circle on the grass, the group was sharing a large order of fish and chips, telling Fred all about the Founders and discussing what their parents reactions were to their missing day. Harry and Neville's lives had changed the most, and in a similar way - both the boys were now being raised by their parents in this new life, Harry had a younger sister, and Neville had younger twin siblings, one girl and one boy. The two sat next to each other, mostly talking softly, occasionally contributing to the main conversation going on around them.

"I can't believe I missed out on all of this!" Fred whined. "It's not fair!"

"If you hadn't died, we probably wouldn't have gone back though." said Ginny. "You were the main motivation."

"I would have." Harry interjected, before returning to his conversation with Neville like he hadn't said anything.

"Either way Fred, we had to save you." Hermione said with a smile.

"Definitely! Couldn't go on without my other half now could I!" George said with a grin, but the pain of loosing his twin was still fresh is his mind, and it showed in his eyes.

"Is there anything else you guys have remember from your new lives that we didn't put in the letters?" Hermione asked. The twins' faces lit up with a wicked grin, and Ron and Ginny groaned.

"What?" Hermione said, looking between the Weasley's with a slightly worried grimace.

"The twins have been waiting for ages to tell you. They didn't want to write because they wanted to see your face." Ron explained, and Hermione clearly became more confused. Even Harry and Neville stopped talking to pay attention to the identical red-heads currently grinning like Cheshire cats.

"Well. You know we've been at Hogwarts a two years already?" Fred started.

"We've told you pretty much everything we could remember about it-" George continued.

"But we left out one little detail-"

"And made the others promise not to tell you-"

"Because we wanted to see your faces-"

"When you realised that-"

"We're SLYTHERIN'S!" They finished together in a yell.

Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock, Ron grinned (quite unattractively, as he still had a mouth full of chips), Ginny smirked at her friends reaction, Neville looked a little green, and Harry gave a snort of laughter, muttering under his breath, "I wonder if it'll try and put me there again."

"What?" Neville asked, the only one to hear Harry's muttered comment.

"The Sorting Hat tried to put me in Slytherin. At first I thought it was because of the Horcrux, but now I know I'm actually a descendant of both Slytherin and Gryffindor." Harry said. Hermione, Ron and Ginny had already know that Harry had almost been a Slytherin, but it was the first time Neville and the twins had heard about it.

"Seriously?" Neville asked, a slight hint of disbelief in his voice.

"Come be a Slytherin with us!" Fred grinned.

"Yeah, it'd be awesome to have someone we actually like in our house!" George agreed, reaching over to give Harry a light punch to the shoulder.

"I'm not sure how my mum and dad would feel about that. They were both Gryffindor's, and so were all their friends." Harry said, then his whole face changed as he remembered something important.

"Harry?" Hermione asked warily, having never seen that look on Harry's face before.

"Fred, George." Harry asked, looking at them with something akin to a feral grin.

"Yes, our dearest honorary brother?" said Fred.

"Did you still happen to find the Marauders Map?" Harry's grin became even more pronounced, and everyone was wondering just what was going through Harry's head.

"Of course we did!" George said.

"Do you still worship the ground the Marauders stand on?"

"Hell yes! They were the best pranksters of their days!"

"Would you like to meet them?" Harry asked, watching the twins reactions. Fred and George's faces' lit up like a Christmas tree, pure childish glee radiating out of every pore at the thought of meeting their pranking heroes.

"Of course we do!" They yelled together.

"Does this mean you know who they are?"

"And how they got their names?"

"How did you find out?"

"And why didn't you tell us sooner?"

The twins fired of question after question about the Marauders, and Harry gave a chuckle at their eagerness.

"Oh, you'll never guess. Actually, one of them is your teacher." the twins reaction to that statement was to sit completely still and wrack their brains for any possible teacher of theirs that could possibly be a prankster genius. Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville all stayed quiet, watching the scene play out with amusement.

"Sorry, we have no idea." said Fred.

"Yep, none of our teachers could possibly be such a genius prankster." said George.

This just made Harry laugh louder, and the twins gave Harry a half-annoyed glare.

"Harry! Stop being mean and tell us!" George wined, and Harry finally stopped laughing enough to speak.

"My father, my godfather, and their two best friends. Your professor Lupin, is Moony." Harrys laugher started up again tenfold when the boys realised that their quiet, almost shy DADA teacher was actually one of the Marauders.

"No. Fucking. Way!" they said together, looking between themselves and a laughing Harry.

"It can't be!"

"Lupin?"

"Yep, good old professor Lupin is indeed a Marauder. And from what I've heard, he was the brains behind most of their pranks."

"Who are the others?" George asked.

"My dad is Prongs, my godfather, Sirius, is Padfoot, and their friend Peter Pettigrew is Wormtail."

"How did you find out about all of this?" Fred demanded.  
"In this life, my dad and Sirius have been telling me about the Marauders exploits at Hogwarts since the day I was born!" Harry grinned.

"How did they get their names?" George asked, and everyone noticed Harry's reluctance to answer.

"You don't have to tell them Harry." Hermione said.

"Yes he does!" said Fred. "He can't just leave it there!"

"It's not me secret to tell guys. I'm sorry. I'll arrange for you to meet them, maybe next holidays, and if they want to tell you then they can. Fair enough?" Harry said.

"Deal!" George said, before Fred could interject. Fred looked a little put out, but George soon had him cheered up.

They stayed like that, just talking about anything and everything, until it began to get dark.

"I have to go. My parents want me home by 6." Hermione said, standing up.

"We should probably get going as well. Mum will have a fit if we're all home late." said Ginny, and the whole group was soon on their feet.

"I'll walk you home Hermione." said Harry, saying goodbye to the Weasley's. "Nev, your parents are at my place, want to walk with us?"

"Sure, thanks Harry."

The Weasley's soon Apparated away, and Harry, Neville and Hermione all set off down the street to the Grangers.

"Would you mind meeting my parents?" Hermione asked suddenly. Harry and Neville looked surprised. "It's just that, they've only ever met one of my friends and I think they believe I don't really have any. They probably though I was lying when I said I was meeting friends today."

"Of course we can Hermione. You probably should have asked Ginny as well though. I don't know how your parents would feel about us both being boys." said Harry with a laugh.

"Oh, I should have!" Hermione said, and Neville laughed as well at her face. "Oh well. Maybe next time?"

"I'm sure she'd love to."

The trio walked in silence for a few more minutes, until they reached Hermione's house. Walking inside, Grace and Logan were sitting in the lounge, and were more then surprised to see two young boys walk into the house with their little girl.

"Mum, dad. These are two of my friends, Harry and Neville." Harry and Neville stepped forward.

"It's lovely to meet you, Mr and Mrs Granger." Harry said.

"Hermione has told us so much about you. Don't worry, it's all good!" Neville said with a smile.

Grace and Logan seemed almost taken aback, but they soon rushed over to the three, introducing themselves.

"Please, call us Grace and Logan." Grace said, asking the two to sit down.

"We would love to Grace, but we really need to get going. Our parents want us home as well. We just walked Hermione home to make sure she got here safely." explain Neville.

"We would love to come by another time though." Harry said, and Grace and Logan told them the two would be welcome at any time.

Soon, the trio said goodbye and Harry and Neville walked to the end of the block, ducking into a deserted alley way, and Apparated home.

Hermione was left alone with her parents, and made the excuse of needing to do homework to escape up to her room, not wanting to answer the questions her parents obviously wanted to ask.

-o-

The Weasley's arrived back at the Burrow, and after eating tea and helping Molly clean up, the four converged in Fred and George's room, as had become almost a nightly habit. Maybe it was the fact that everything was so different now and they were the only people who knew the truth, or they missed Bill and Charlie, or they just needed comfort from one another, but all four found they enjoyed the nights spent talking together.

Having had two less children, the Weasley family were slightly better off, but they still lived in the creaking Burrow, still wore hand-me-downs, and still got very little pocket money. School supplies were somewhat more affordable, and they all got one new set of school robes every year, but they were still doing it fairly tough. Family members helped out as much as they could, but Molly was a hot-headed woman, and wasn't one to happily except charity. She preferred to do it a little harder and provide for her own children.

That night, George, Fred, Ron and Ginny were talking about their families financial problems, and how it could be better.

"Mum and dad were talking about making Percy get a summer job." Fred said. "Only two years now and he's of age. They said he needed more responsibilities." George and Fred both let out a shudder at that. Ron and Ginny grinned at their obvious discomfort at the thought of having to act responsibly.

"You know, you guys could sell those joke products you're always making up here." Ginny suggested, and the twins eyes lit up at the thought. "Just like you did before. And you already know how to make everything, so it will be easy!"

"Of course! We have to do that again!" George exclaimed.

"What would we even call it?" Fred wondered.

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, like last time?" Ginny said.

"Weasley's What's-its and Wizbangs?" Ron suggested.

A few more suggestions were thrown about before George brought up something they hadn't thought of yet.

"Do we even want the name Weasley in it after what mum and dad did to Bill and Charlie?"

"That's a good point." Fred said. "Besides, it's probably never going to happen." a loud, pained sigh left him, and George let out one as well when he realised his twin was right.

"Not necessarily. I think Harry would help again. The Potters are loaded. And if his father really is one of the Marauders then I'm sure he'd have no problem funding the next generation of pranksters." Ginny said, and the twins lit up once again.

"You think he would?" Fred asked hopefully.

"I think so. He did last time. Although his dad is in charge of his money now. So Mr Potter will have to agree." said Ron, and Ginny nodded her agreement. "So, if he does lend you the money, what would you want to call it?"

"If you're not going to use Weasley, what name will you use? Or will you just have something simple like Zonkos?" Ginny asked.

"How about the Prewett's?" George said. "Our middle names came from Gideon and Fabian, and mum is always going on about how much we act like them." Fred suggested.

"That's an awesome idea!" said George, endless possibilities for joke shop names running through his head. "What about 'Prewett's Pranks and Practical Jokes?'"

"They'd love that!' Ron said, and the other three agreed.

"Considering this time around, they're still alive, I think they'd approve. Actually, they'd probably sponsor you as well. Maybe they'd run the place til you guys leave school?" Ginny said, her voice getting more and more excited as she spoke.

"They probably would you know. Those guys love pranks as much as you two do!" Ron agreed.

George, Ron and Ginny had been ecstatic to find out that, since Voldemort and his Death Eaters had never existed in this life, Fabian and Gideon Prewett were both still alive and kicking, and were not only qualified to teach, but were also published authors. The pair came to visit every Christmas, and always sent the Weasley kids birthday presents from whatever part of the world they were currently exploring. The Prewett twins were currently in Rome, a known safe-haven for werewolves, researching for their next book. Fabian and Gideon had a love for exploring dangerous places, people and creatures. They had written several books together, mostly on 'dark' or 'dangerous' creatures. Gideon and Fabian's books weren't widely sold, however, because they showed 'dark' creatures in a new light, by telling the truth about them and the way they live.

The pair had interviewed Vampires, Werewolves, Mermaids, Goblins, Fae, Draken, Kitsune, Kitiara, almost every type of demon alive, and many more. They had done expose's on the Ministry's treatment of vampires, werewolves, goblins, and half-breeds of every type. The Prewett twins were the first Friends of the Goblin Nation in a century, and the magical creatures who had gotten to know them often asked them for help instead of going to the Ministry.

"Let's write to them, and ask them." said Fred, and George got up to rummage around their room for parchment and a quill.

"We should write to Bill and Charlie as well." said George, coming back with several sheets of blank parchment, two quills, and a half-full inkwell.

"I actually already have." said Ginny, looking at her feet when George, Fred and Ron all looked at her in shock.

"You did? When?" Ron demanded.

"Are they okay?" George asked, forgetting all about writing to Gideon and Fabian.

"I only wrote them a week ago. I haven't got a reply yet."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked. "We want to know how they are as well!"

Fred, who was the only one in the room who didn't remember Bill and Charlie, was looking between the three with interest. He had rarely seen that look of guilt on Ginny's face, nor had he seen Ron so worried over anything other then the thought of missing his next meal.

"I really want to meet them. Bill and Charlie I mean. You three all remember them as your brothers, but I have no idea who they are." said Fred sadly. Ron, George and Ginny all looked guiltily at one another, before moving over to tell Fred everything they remember about their two biggest brothers.

-o-

 **Tuesday, 13th August, 1991 - Gideon and Fabian Prewett** __ _(Somewhere in Rome..)_

The two Prewett brothers were staying in a small werewolf-only village in Rome, a place very few non-werewolves ever got to see. The twins were trusted by the packs living there, which wasn't an easy feat. It took Gideon and Fabian many months to gain the werewolves trust, and when the twins showed them to content of their novels, they were more willing to help. After each swearing an Unbreakable Vow to never reveal the werewolves location, the two were accepted more openly. This was the twins third visit to the werewolves in Rome, and this time around they had been given the honour of staying in the actual werewolf village.

The village itself was quite similar to Hogsmead. It had shops for robes, sweets, books, potions ingredients, groceries, Quidditch supplies, and many more. There was even an ice-cream shop, a couple of restaurants, a joke shop, a pub, a bank, a hospital, and a school. Everyone in the village was either a born or bitten werewolf, and there were even a few half-werewolves, though they were more rare. Half-werewolves didn't usually survive their first transformation, as the werewolves advanced senses and healing powers were weaker in them, and the struggle in their minds during the full moon between the wolf and themselves rarely ended any other way then insanity.

Over half of the villages population were bitten werewolves, turned by rogues who wandered around the country, living like animals. Of the bitten, almost a quarter of those had formerly been muggles, and unable to defend themselves against a huge blood-thirsty werewolf. Although it was rarer for a muggle to survive the transformation - witch or wizards magic helped to keep them alive, and fatalities when transforming were significantly less then that of a person with no magic. The elder werewolves of the village often brought in newly bitten wolves, and younger kids who had been thrown out when they had been bitten. The elders took them in, found them homes, families, and introduced them into packs.

Wolfsbane was available at the Apocothery for free, so no werewolf had to go a full moon without control of their own body. Healing lotions and pepper up potions were ready at the hospital to treat any injuries, and the day after the full moon was always a day off - a day of rest and recovery - regardless of what day of the week it happened to be. There was also a research centre just outside of the village, and both werewolves and wizards alike worked there together to find ways to help ease the pain and troubles of their monthly transformations.

Gideon and Fabian were writing a book about the education of younger werewolves, especially ones who had been abandoned. They had been allowed inside the school, sat in on classes, and had talked to many of the younger werewolf students, both those who transformed monthly, and the born werewolves who had yet to reach puberty and turn for the first time.

The twins had taken notes on what the students were taught, what they had for lunch, teaching methods, and how the children felt about their school and their lives. They paid extra attention to the bitten werewolves who had been thrown out of their homes and taken in by the others werewolves living in the village, and how their lives had changed since.

Gideon and Fabian were currently sitting in the school cafeteria, having lunch and talking with some students when a familiar owl swooped into the room. He was jet black with wide blue eyes, and had a roll of parchment tied to his leg. The owls name was, ironically, Jet. Gideon and Fabian had brought the owl for Fred and George when the pair had started Hogwarts two years prior, and always managed to find them no matter where they were, or what protections they had set up.

"Jet!" Gideon said, drawing Fabian's attention to the approaching owl. "What have you got for us? Another letter from the twins?"

Normally, owls wouldn't go anywhere near a werewolf, sensing a predator in them. The werewolves tended to use crows instead of owls, for they were much less afraid of the wolf inside then any other bird. Jet, however, didn't seem fazed in the least to be in a room full of werewolves, and instead flew straight over to the twins. Pecking them both affectionately, Jet held his leg out for them to take the letter. Opening it, and scanning down to the end to see it was indeed from Fred and George, the two excused themselves to a free table to read. Taking a plate of food for Jet to eat off, the owl followed, flying happily between the two. Sitting down with the letter between them, the two began to read.

 _To the second best set of twins in the world,_

 _How's everything in Rome? Got some good material for your next book?_

 _We hope everything is going good and Ginny said you have to come home for Christmas this year!_

 _But that isn't the reason we're writing. George, Ron, Ginny and I came up with a great idea. We want to sell the joke products we make, and not just at school. We wanted to open up a shop. It's something we really want to do, and it would help out with our financial problems as well. We were hoping that you could sponsor us, and help us start up a shop? The only problem is, we wont be able to run it properly until we leave school, so we will need someone to look after it during the school year. We would run it during the school holidays, and take over completely after we graduate. We need someone we can trust, because this is really important to us! We even have a name! Prewett's Pranks and Practical Jokes. George and I both know our mischievous prankster side is all Prewett, not Weasley! What do you think?_

 _Hope to hear from you soon!_

 _Love,_

 _Fred, George, Ron and Ginny._

 _P.S. Please keep this a secret. Mum would kill us if she found out. She say's we're too much like you already, and this would probably drive her over the edge!_

Gideon and Fabian were both practically vibrating with excitement by the time they finished the short letter. As lovers of practical jokes themselves, the idea of running a joke shop with Fred and George was an exciting prospect. Between the two sets of twins, any joke shop they created would be nothing short of explosive.

Fabian and Gideon looked just like older versions of Fred and George. Tall and lean, but with a muscular frame. Their hair was a darker shade of red - not as bright and in-your-face as the Weasley red. They had piercing, cobalt-blue eyes - also a few shades darker then Fred and George's ice-blue eyes - but the same smattering of freckles across their face. Personality wise, the two sets of twins were almost as alike as they were in looks. The Prewett twins had gotten into trouble an immeasurable amount of times as kids, their practical jokes and pranks being played on every unsuspecting person they could get their hands on. They had a need for speed and a thirst for danger and adventure. Underneath the mischievous prankster exterior, however, Fabian and Gideon were smart, lovable, and loyal to a fault, and family came before anything.

"What do you think?" Gideon asked, although he already knew what his brother was going to say.

"Sounds like a great idea! It's about time we go back to Britain anyway. We'll go after we're finished here." Fabian replied.

"It's a plan then. We should only be here another week or so anyway."

"We should write them a reply now. Got an ink and quill on you?" Gideon rummaged through his bag, pulling out a quill and a blank piece of parchment. Quickly writing a reply, Gideon and Fabian gave the letter to Jet, who flew off with a _hoot_.

"I guess we should start putting all our notes together and work out what we need before we go." said Fabian, and Gideon nodded, pulling out his notes as his twin did the same. Spreading them out on the table in front of them, the brothers began to work out what information they still needed for their new book before they could leave for Britain.

-o-

 **Sunday, 18th August, 1991**

Exactly two weeks before Hogwarts was due to start for the year, the Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Neville all met up in Diagon Alley to get their school supplies. Ginny wasn't allowed to go for another year, something that greatly annoyed the young red-head, but she tagged along anyway. As compensation for being left behind, Fabian and Gideon - who had arrived back in Britain two days earlier - had said she could help them with the new joke shop while the others were at school. The Prewett twins had given Fred, George and Ron money to get extra school supplies, in case the money Molly had given them wasn't enough.

By the time the group had gathered all of their school supplies it was almost lunch, so they made their way to Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour. The school equipment lists had been the talk of the seven witches and wizards all morning, and was still the topic of conversation when they had all ordered sundaes and sat down to eat.

"This year should be interesting." Hermione said, downing a spoonful of vanilla ice-cream with caramel topping. "It's got quite a few changes to what we saw last time. Even with what the twins told us, I was thinking it was going to be a boring year, but maybe not."

"We already knew there was going to be more classes." said Ron, sighing. The last thing Ron wanted to do was more school work. He hadn't even wanted to go back to Hogwarts - the thought of doing all seven years worth of school work all over again was less then appealing to the chronically lazy red-head - but the other Weasley's had convinced him he needed to go back. The thought of how Molly would react was also a deciding factor.

"Harry." George said, after conversation about school had finally stopped. "When do we get to meet the Marauders?"

"Yeah Harry. You said we could meet them! Please!" Fred whined, and harry gave a chuckle.

"I'll ask my dad tonight, and I'll owl you guys okay? You can all come! Maybe Fabian and Gideon too." Harry said, and the whole table seemed to cheer up at the thought. "I'll try and arrange something for the last week of the holidays."

"You better Harry!" the twins warned.

After lunch, the twins and Ginny split off to go and meet Fabian and Gideon, who wanted the twins to help them pick out a place for their new joke shop. They were still deciding whether they wanted their first shop to be in Hogsmead, so the students could buy their products on their Hogsmead weekends, or Diagon Alley. Since Ginny would be helping most of the year, she decided to go with them.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville left Florean Fortescue's not long after, spending the rest of the afternoon together. Soon enough, it was time to head home, and the four parted ways, promising to see each other again before school started.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Warnings:** Era jumps. Language.

 **Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I am not J.K. Rowling, and I make no money from this story. If I was, Harry Potter would probably have gone a lot differently! I own nothing but the plot and the OC's.

-o-

 **A/N - I KNOW IT'S LONG BUT PLEASE READ!**

 **This chapter is another UN-BETA-EDITED chapter, and for that I'm sorry. I hope you can all suffer through my horrible spelling mistakes and grammar! Also, this chapter is just over 11,000 words! (including the two authors notes). Possibly my longest one yet! I hope it can make up for the time it took me to post!**

 **Anyway.. Hi guys! I'd just like to take a moment to thank everyone who has reviewed! I love you all and it makes writing this story so much more satisfying. Also, there is one thing I would like to say on that matter. I love getting reviews, but I don't like people telling me what I 'have' to do with my characters. I am writing this story first and foremost for me, and I will write it the way I like, and put the characters with whomever I like. I've had a few reviews telling me I 'need' to have Harry and Ginny together, because they are perfect and only belong with each other, and that I 'need' to have Ron and Hermione together because she is the only one who can handle him...**

 **I WILL ONLY SAY THIS ONCE!** _The characters are only physically ELEVEN despite being 16/17/18 before they went back in time - they are not that interested in relationships at the moment! And I haven't yet decided who will end up with who, but when I do, I will put the characters with whoever I like. If you don't like it, don't flame me, go and read another story, or write one of you own to your liking! This story is completely AU, so the pairings will most likely NOT be cannon. Some might be, and others might not!_

 **That being said, I'm grateful to everyone who reads my stories, and I don't want to lose any of you over something as silly as who ends up together. I would hope you will continue to read even if you don't agree with the pairings. After all, everyone has different OTPs and favourite pairings, and even if I tried - which I wont - I could never make all of my readers happy with all of the pairings. So please, if a pairing comes up you don't like, don't flame me and tell me your favourite couple needs to be together. Because it wont make me change the story, and it just makes me feel like you guys don't appreciate the amount of time and effort I put into this story.**

 **THERE WILL BE ANOTHER A/N AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER WITH ALL OF THE NAMES OF THE NEW TEACHERS/STUDENTS AND POSSIBLY PARENTAGE/SIBLINGS.**

 **That's all for now! Enjoy the new chapter! ~PPx**

-o-

 **A DIFFERENT FUTURE - CHAPTER EIGHT**

-o-

 **Saturday, 24th August, 1991**

The Potter house at Godric's Hollow was brimming to full, the house having many more then its usual occupants. Lily, James, Sirius, Peter, Remus, Fabian and Gideon made up the adults, and Harry, Hermione, Neville, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny made up the children, along with Harry's five-year-old sister, Mia. James had wanted to honour his mother, but Lily was in no way going to allow her husband to call their daughter Euphemia, so they compromised and shortened it to Mia. Harry had been named after Lily's father, Harrison Evans, so Lily had at least agreed to name their second child after James' mother.

In the end, Lily kicked everyone out of the house, and they all converged in the spacious backyard, where chairs and tables had been conjured. The Potter's house elf, Tonton, was helping Lily with the food and keeping an eye on Mia.

James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Fred, George, Fabian and Gideon were all converged around one table, and even a nuclear bomb wouldn't have been able to separate them. The Prewett twins had started at Hogwarts twelve years before the Marauders, and their legacy of pranks was still being talked about when the four started. The Marauders got to meet their heroes, and Fred and George got to meet theirs. It was a win for everyone - unless you were anyone else trying to talk to them, that is.

The two sets of twins and four Marauders took turns swapping pranking stories, teenage relationship drama, teachers affairs and anything else they could think of. The stories of James trying to woo Lily were, in the twins' option, rather hilarious, and even James admitted all of the things he had done had been quite over the top, but worth it in the end.

Harry, Neville, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were all under the gazebo talking, sending knowing smirks to the other group, who hadn't moved an inch in over an hour. They were still swapping stories, pranks and practical jokes from three generations of mischief-makers when Lily came out and announced lunch was ready. Tonton began bringing food out, and the kids left the gazebo and converged around the tables.

Lily and James sat at the head of the table, Sirius, Peter, Remus, Harry and Neville on James' side, Gideon, Fabian, Fred, George and Ron on Lily's. Ginny sat happily at the other end of the table with Mia, helping her cut her food and grabbing what she couldn't reach.

"This was a great idea Harry!" James said as they started to eat.

"Definitely! Thanks Harry!" said Fred and George. The pair hadn't stopped grinning the entire day, and Harry was happy knowing he'd made his friends and his parents happy.

"The Prewett line spits out a set of twins every generation or so." Remus was telling Harry later on. "Rumours were those twins came with fireworks. Seems they were true." Remus let out a wolfish grin.

"And we've got two generations in one here! I think 'firework' is too soft a word. Maybe explosion would be a better description?" Harry laughed. Remus gave a laugh of his own, and so did Peter, Sirius and Ginny - all three being close enough to over-hear Harry and Remus' conversation.

"You got that right! I don't think Fred and George have been home all week! They've been in Hogsmeade setting up the shop. I've been in a few times to help as well, but I don't think those pair have left at all." Ginny said.

"Not surprising. We knew they'd be excited, especially with Gideon and Fabian to help out. I like the new name though." Harry said, smiling at the thought of the new products the two sets of twins would come up with. "Prewett's Pranks and Practical Jokes. Not sure if it's as catchy as Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, but I like it better."

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?" asked Remus, confused.

"It's what they were originally going to call their joke shop." Harry said. Techinaclly, it wasn't a lie. "But they changed the name when they asked Gideon and Fabian to help run the place while they were at school. I think they're more Prewett then Weasley most days anyway."

"That's true!" Ginny said, helping Mia down off her seat - which was a little higher then the rest so she could reach the table properly - watching with a smile as she ran up to Lily and James. "Fred and George are more like Gideon and Fabian then they realise. Especially when they're all in that bloody joke shop together! All hell will break loose when it finally opens."

"Do they have an opening date yet?" Harry asked. Remus had gone quiet, content to sit and listen. Both sets of twins had been talking about the joke shop all day, and Remus was curious, and wanted to know more. Peter, on the other hand, had turned his attention back to the food, content to ignore everyone until his stomach was full.

"They were hoping to open the week before Halloween." Harry looked shocked. Even though George remembered how to make all of their old products, he was pretty sure they didn't have much - if anything at all - in production at this point in time. Harry had asked them a week ago, and the four were still drawing up product designs so they could be made. "Yeah, that was my thought too." Ginny grinned, seeing the look on Harry's face.

"How will they even have anything ready by then? If they want to mass-produce their products, it's going to take a while. I know how many they have." Harry sounded as doubtful as Remus felt. The twins had told him about a lot of their planned products, and he thought it would have taken a lot longer to get it all ready to sell.

"Apparently Gideon and Fabian have some wicked connections." Ginny grinned. "And they plan to have Halloween-themed joke products on top of all their others. And they plan to have more by Christmas as well."

"Well, no one could ever accuse those four of procrastinating." Remus laughed. "They certainly are ambitious."

"Oh don't worry Moony, if they say they'll be open by Halloween, then they will be." Harry laughed. "I know what Fred and George are like when they put their minds to something, and Gideon and Fabian are even worse. They'll get it done."

"Of course they will. They even want to open up a second shop after Christmas in Diagon Alley." said Ginny.

Remus still felt a little doubtful, but he was more then excited to see how the finished shop would be.

"Want to make a bet then Harry, if you're so sure they'll be open by Halloween?" Remus asked, grinning wolfishly. "Let's make it, say 50 galleons?"

"Easiest money I'll ever make Moony. You're on!" Harry grinned, holding a hand out for Remus to shake.

"I'd say I want in too, but I'd feel bad if we cheated you out of 100 galleons. That's a lot of money." said Ginny. Used to growing up with very little, even 50 galleons, let alone 100 galleons, was way more then she would ever be willing to lose on a simple bet. Ginny knew the Potters were loaded, so 50 galleons - which seemed like a fortune to her - was nothing for Harry. The Lupin's had never been well-off, but with Remus being one of Sirius Black and James Potters best friends, and Mia's godfather, Ginny was willing to bet that a fair amount of the Potter and Black fortunes had made their way into the werewolf's hands. Even if he hadn't wanted to accept it. Along with his teaching job at Hogwarts, Remus was a lot better off financially now then he had ever been.

"You two are really that sure they'll have it up and running by Halloween?" Remus asked, starting to get a little worried for the sake of his money-bag. Harry gave him an almost feral grin in return.

"We'll see Moony, we'll see."

-o-

 **Saturday, 31st August, 1991**

Harry Potter made his way, alone, to Diagon Alley, they day before he was set to leave for Hogwarts. Walking into Ollivanders, Harry kept his wand out of sight. He wasn't sure how they still had their wands with them when they returned - Harry had thought they would have gone back to Ollivanders. On a hunch, Hermione had left her wand with Ron and Neville and went into Ollivanders to see if her wand was there. Surprisingly enough, she had found her own there, and so had Neville and Ron. George's other wand was waiting at the Burrow for him, along with Fred's. Though George had never told anyone, he had kept his twins wand on him at all times since Fred had died, so Fred - unknowingly - also had two 'perfect' wands. Harry was fairly sure his other perfect wand was at Ollivanders as well, but even if it wasn't, he still wanted to get a spare, just in case.

Although it was merely speculation, wizards believed that the 'perfect' wand for someone always ended up in the wand shop closest to where they were born. Naturally, Harry's phoenix feather wand was found at Ollivanders. However, since Harry returned from the past with said wand, he wondered if there was another at Ollivanders that would work just as well for him if his old one wasn't there. Stepping further into the shop, the old, white-haired wizard finally appeared.

"Harry Potter! I was wondering when you would come and see me. Leaving it a bit late aren't we? School starts tomorrow after all." said Ollivander.

"Yes, sir. I know I'm cutting it close. I'm sorry." said Harry. Ollivander looked at Harry strangely, walking around him in a circle. Finally, he spoke again.

"You already have a wand, I can sense it. And it's one of my own. That much I do know. What I don't know is how you got one of my own wands without buying it from me, and why you need a second wand if you already have one." Ollivander looked at Harry suspiciously, and deciding that he's already been caught, pulled out his wand.

"I brought this wand from you when I was eleven, before I started at Hogwarts the first time. I spent years studying there before the Battle almost destroyed the castle, taking many lives. A man called Tom Riddle, but known to most as Lord Voldemort, had started a war, and he wanted all of those who were not purebloods to die. He let a Basilisk loose in Hogwarts trying to rid the world of muggleborns, made Horcrux's to try and live forever, and he killed so many people. He did so many deplorable things Ollivander, and left a stain on this world that could never be erased. I couldn't live in a world he had destroyed so much, and I wasn't going to let the people I loved suffer anymore." Harry said sadly.

Ollivander looked at Harry incredulously, then at the wand in his hand. It was definitely one of his own. Ollivander remembered every wand he had ever made, and sold. He had indeed made this wand, some twenty years before, but it had not yet been brought. Some wands were brought almost straight after being made, but others could sit on the shelf from many decaded before the 'right' wizard came along. The ageing wizard thought that this was impossible - no two wands of Ollivanders were ever exactly the same. Yet here this boy was, holding the exact same wand he had made many years ago, and was - to his knowledge - still sitting on the shelf. Deciding to check for himself, Ollivander made his way to the shelf with the phoenix feather wands, and pulled out the box he was looking for - phoenix feather and holly, 11", nice and supple. The wand was, indeed, still in its box.

Bringing it over to Harry, the boy gave Ollivander a smile. Putting his original wand back into his robes, Harry grabbed the 'new' phoenix feather wand, and just as before, red and gold sparks flew out of the end.

"The wand has indeed chosen you, Mr Potter." Harry pulled seven galleons out of his money bag for his wand, and ten more for two wand holsters.

"Thank you Mr Ollivander. I know this must be a lot to try and take in." Harry said.

"On the contrary, Mr Potter. I believe you, and I know you speak the truth. You went back in time and changed the past. I just don't understand how."

"It's better if I don't tell you, Mr Ollivander. I'm sure you understand. Thank you."

Harry was just about to leave when a thought occured to him. "Mr Ollivander? I know for a fact that this wand had a brother - it's core was also a pheonix feather from Albus Dumbledore's pheonix, Fawkes. Is that wand still here, or has is been brought?"

Ollivander looked at him strangely, almost baffled by his knowledge. Then, thinking back to the wand in question, gave Harry an answer.

"I sold it, Mr Potter. Many years ago - January of 1938 if my memory is correct. I believe the boy's name was Alexander Slytherin, although I do not believe that he attended Hogwarts. I had a neice there at the time and the young boy never made an appearance."

Exiting Ollivanders, Harry made one more stop before he went home. Walking into _Esmerelda's Magically Enchanted Objects_ , Harry brought himself a dozen two-way mirrors - six sets - which he planned on enchanting that night so that all of the mirrors had the ability to contact all of the others. He had decided to distribute them to the people he had chosen the next day. Harry had done enough research on enchanting magical items that he knew he could alter them himself to fit his needs, and if he couldn't get it right he knew that Hermione would be more then willing to help him.

Harry left Diagon Alley soon after, and Apparated home. Inspecting his new wand holsters, Harry found out that they could be used as just normal wand holsters, or could be attached to the wrist and have the wand shoot out on a spoken command. Harry soon charmed both wand holsters to be invisible, also adding a variation of a sticking charm to allow him to move freely without the wand falling out, and added another that Remus had taught him, which meant that only Harry himself could remove the wands.

Deciding to have one of each, Harry put his 'new' wand - deciding it would now be his main wand and the one he would use during Hogwarts - into a normal holster on his right leg, and the other - with his 'old' wand, that he would only use as a spare or to cast spells he didn't want traced back to his wand - to his left arm, keying it to shoot out his wand on a voice-activated command. Thinking of how his wands 'chose' him in Ollivanders, the code word Harry chose was "Old Sparks."

-o-

 **Sunday, 1st September, 1991**

Meeting with the Marauders had put Fred and George both in high spirits, and that combined with the progress the joke shop was making left them both in ridiculously good moods for a week. Even getting up before the sun every morning to meet Gideon and Fabian at their new joke shop in Hogsmeade couldn't put a damper on their moods.

Come the first of September, however, the twins were more then a little disappointed at having to go back to school. When Ginny reminded them that, since they chose a shop in Hogsmead instead of Diagon Alley, they could just sneak out and help whenever they wanted, they brightened up considerably.

"We're going to miss you Gin!" they bawled dramatically, though in truth they really would miss her. Ginny had always had the best relationship with the twins out of all of the Weasley children, and George and Ginny had become closer then ever after their trip to the past together, and mourning the death of their (now thankfully alive) brother.

"I'll be at Hogwarts next year, so it's okay. And you know I'll be helping Gideon and Fabian set the shop up. Besides," Ginny grinned. "I know you two will sneak out to help, so you'll see me loads!"

"Sounds like a plan!" George grinned. "Just don't tell Ronnikins we're sneaking out!"

Ginny grinned and nodded. While Ron's attitude had greatly improved over the course of their trip to the past, they weren't quite sure whether or not he would just revert to his old ways if he knew that there were multiple ways to sneak out of the castle. Ron was not happy at all about having to re-do seven years worth of schooling, and if he knew there were ways to sneak out of school, he might just choose to leave and not return. They had to make sure that he stayed in school, and didn't ruin his future. Ron may have known all the spells, but he was seriously lacking in the theoretical department, plus he had no knowledge of the new classes. Without going through the years of schooling and attaining his OWL's and NEWT's, Ron wouldn't be able to get a job in the Wizarding World at all, regardless of how good his spellwork was.

-o-

Harry, Lily, James, Mia, Remus and Sirius all made their way to Kings Cross, James carrying Harry's trunk, and Remus his own. Stepping through the barrier just after ten thirty, the group took a seat to wait for the Weasley's, Neville and Hermione.

Harry had, of course, found Hedwig when they were in Diagon Alley, and Hermione brought Crookshanks as well. Ron, who never had Scabbers to inherit, had purchased his own owl, a fluffy, deep red owl he called Godric. The two owls were flying to Hogwarts, and Hermione was bringing Crookshanks on the train.

"It's a shame Peter couldn't come. I'm sure he would have loved to see you off." said Lily, and Harry had to hold back a grimace at the rats name. While this worlds Peter hadn't been the cause of his parents deaths, Harry was sure he was still capable of it, and would never trust the man.

"Yeah, poor Pete's stuck at home with Marley. Hormones are raging in that one!" Sirius said, barking out a laugh.

"Sirius!" Lily chastised. "She's pregnant, not hormonal!"

"Same thing." James muttered under his breath, causing Remus to give a snort of laughter.

Lily was about to chastise her husband as well when Sirius yelled out, having spotted his brother with his three children. Harry had gotten quite a shock when he had met Regulus' kids for the first time. Davina was the same age as himself, and starting Hogwarts this year. Evanna was a year younger then her sister, and Jeriah two years younger again. Since his mother was long dead, Regulus had opted out of the family tradition of naming his children after constellations, and instead had decided to be original. Today, he was seeing off Davina for her first day at Hogwarts, his two youngest looking at their sister with jealousy. Regulus' wife, Charlotte, was currently at home, on bed rest by order of her Healer, belly bulging as she was in her last trimester with their fourth child, another boy.

Harry was surprised that Regulus had gotten Charlotte pregnant so young, but he had grown up in the muggle world, which had a very distasteful opinion on teenage pregnancies. While he was still getting flashes of his new life even now, his 'old' life was the one he remembered the most. While Charlotte was a year older then Regulus, and witches and wizards were seen as adults in the wizarding world at seventeen, Harry still found it hard to believe that (among the pureblood population, at least) it was considered normal to have a child right out of Hogwarts. James and Sirius had told him of students they had seen that had been betrothed since birth getting pregnant during their seventh year and being heavily pregnant by the time they graduated, and even of some girls who had to leave school during their seventh year because they had a child. Those children were always married before the child was born, as long as the parents were both over sixteen, so the child wouldn't be born out of wedlock and be claimed a bastard. Bastard children wouldn't be able to use the family name, claim any titles or inheritance, and the parents certainly couldn't have a bastard child be their heir. If a child was born before either child turned sixteen then the child was usually killed before it was born - sixteen was the youngest that magical people could get married (and that was only with parental permission from both parties). Even though no one would give any attention to a bastard child seeking to claim the family inheritance away from older siblings who were born after their parents had been married, it was considered to be a necessary precaution. There had been cases where a bastard child, allowed to live but sent away, had killed his older siblings (and heir to the family name) to gain his family fortune after their parents had died. No pureblood family wanted to risk that happening again.

Not long after Sirius had spotted his brother, Hermione came through the barrier and soon spotted them. "Harry!" she called, rushing over, Crookshanks bouncing unhappily in her arms. Giving each other a hug, Harry told her to go and find a compartment, and that he'd be in soon.

Giving James, Lily and Sirius a hug goodbye, Harry, along with Remus, made their way to the train. Remus gave Harry a hug and made is way up to the teachers compartment, while Harry moved off to find Hermione. Finding her in a compartment near the front of the train, Harry put his trunk up and sat down next to his friend. Crookshanks was curled up on the bag rack above them, now happily sleeping.

"I'm glad you decided to come this year Hermione. I know you were considering not coming." said Harry, giving Hermione a smile.

"I know Harry. It was hard to leave mum and dad again after loosing them during the war. I don't think I would have been able to find them again. Now I have them back, and a chance to start over. I really was considering just going to high school in Crawley, but I really wanted so see how much of a difference we'd made to the magical side of Britain."

"We made a big difference, Hermione, I promise you. I have my parents back, so does Neville and Susan Bones and so many others! Sirius is alive, Remus, Tonks, Regulus, lots of mum and dads childhood friends that I never thought I'd get to meet! We already know Hogwarts is a hundred times better and there are so many more witches and wizards in the world now thanks to us! I think we made a difference Hermione." said Harry.

"He's right.' said Neville, who had heard Harry's little speech from the doorway. Making his way into the compartment and sitting down, Neville continued. "I never thought I would ever get to see my parents like this again. They just waved me off for my first day at Hogwarts - something I used to dream about so much but never thought was possible. Thank you Harry, Hermione. It never would have happened without you." tears formed in Neville's eyes, and his voice broke, making Harry and Hermione jump up and grab their friend for a four-armed hug.

The three had just sat back down, and Neville wiped the tears out of his eyes, when George stuck his head into their compartment. He looked annoyed, but when he saw them a smile lit his face. Sticking his head back outside the carriage he yelled out. "Freddie, I found them! Up here!"

George slipped inside the compartment, closely followed by Fred and the Ron.

"Finally, we've been looking for you! The train is about to leave."

James' face suddenly appeared at Harry's window, and he opened it.

"Dad? Is something wrong?" asked Harry.

"Of course not. Sirius just reminded me I forgot to give you something." he handed Harry a wrapped package, and after quickly opening it and seeing what was inside, he grinned. "I was going to give you the Marauders Map as well but apparently Fred and George found it after Giddywick confiscated it from us in our seventh year." James looked behind Harry to George and Fred, and gave the boys a grin. "You know we made that Map, and it was supposed to be handed down to our kids. So you make sure you let Harry use it too!"

"We will Mr Potter!" said the twins in unison, and James gave them a grin.

"Wait dad. Take these before you go!" Harry handed James two of the mirrors. "One for you and mum and one for Sirius. You'll be able to contact me, and each other, just by saying the name of the person you want to talk to. It's easier then writing letters. I'll give one to Remus tomorrow as well, so you can talk to him as well."

"Thank you Harry. I'll call you tonight, okay?" James said, ruffling Harry's hair affectionately. Turning to the rest of the cabin, he gave a childish grin and said: "Have fun kids!" James stepped back as the train whistled loudly, and made his way back to Sirius, Mia and Lily, who was wiping her eyes and waving to her son. Mia was now perched happily on Sirius' shoulders, waving goodbye to Harry and his friends.

The train took off, speeding towards Hogwarts as parents waved goodbye and kids found their friends. Everyone was excited for the new term at Hogwarts.

-o-

Stepping off the train at Hogsmead station, Fred and George split from the group to make their way to the carriages that took them up to Hogwarts. Harry was surprised that the Founders kept the original carriage ideas, right down the Thestral he could see pulling it. Harry began to look around for Hagrid, purely out of habit, then let out a disappointed sigh when someone completely different called out for them.

"First years! Please follow me to the boats. First years!" the witch calling out very loudly was on the short side, just over 5 feet tall with long chocolate brown hair that reached her waist, sun-kissed skin and piercing blue eyes. She had a nice figure, easy to tell because she wasn't wearing a robe, only a sleeveless purple dress that reached just passed her knees. A wand holster was strapped to her right leg, and the handle of her wand could clearly be seen, indicating she wasn't using a sonorous charm. She seemed like such a petite, soft spoken woman - until she started talking. The witch's voice was extremely loud, booming over the noise of the bustling students. How her small lungs produced such a loud voice on their own Harry didn't know.

Because of her small stature, the witch was standing on an obviously conjured block of wood, just over two feet tall, making her easier to spot for the smaller first-years. When said students made their way over to her, and the students from the older years had mostly gone, she lowered her voice to normal and began to address them.

"Hello students! It is my absolute pleasure to welcome you all to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My name is Professor Burke, and I teach Care of Magical Creatures, and am Head of Hufflepuff House. Each year the professors take turns to welcome the first years here, and this year you lucky kids got me!" a few students laughed, and Professor Burke gave them all a smile. "Alright! I'm sure you're all desperate to get up to the castle, so everyone please make your way to the boats. Four to a boat, and no pushing or shoving!"

Students followed the professor to the bank of the lake, where small boats were lined up, half in the water. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville took a boat together, and waited for them to begin their journey to the castle. Looking around, the four noticed there was quite a few students that they didn't recognise, most likely children and grandchildren of the people Voldemort had killed in their 'first life'.

"Do you think someone will fall in? Someone fell in every year last time." wondered Hermione as Professor Burke got the boats moving.

"Who knows. I guess we'll find out soon enough." muttered Harry.

"I hope it's not me! I don't want to get wet." grumbled Ron.

"I don't care either way. This time we can perform drying spells, so we'll by dry by the time we get there anyway." said Neville, and the three nodded their agreement.

"Regulus' daughter, Davina, is starting this year as well. I wonder if she'll be a Slytherin?" Harry mused to himself.

Soon enough, Hogwarts came into view, and the giant castle was just as magnificent as the first time they saw it. Hogwarts was alight, light blazing out of every window, throwing the castle into brilliant focus against the darkening star-studded sky. It took the breath of everyone there, even those who had seen it many times before.

As it turns out, one student did in fact get pulled into the lake by the giant squid, and the four were exceptionally pleased to see that it was none other then Draco Malfoy. He was pulled back in and quickly dried by a giggling Professor Burke, and soon the boats pulled into the boathouse, and the students made their way up to the castle. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville were all pleasantly surprised to find that Professor Minerva McGonagall was still the Deputy Headmistress, and was waiting to greet them. Fred and George had told them quite a lot about the 'new' Hogwarts, but they had asked them to keep some things as a surprise.

Professor Burke handed the students off to the stern-looking witch, and made her way through the side door and into the Great Hall. As soon as she was out of sight, McGonagall began her speech.

"Good evening students, and welcome again to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My name is Professor McGonagall, I am Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor House. For those of you who don't know, Hogwarts has four Houses - Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Each student is Sorted into one of these four Houses when they begin at Hogwarts, and during your seven years at this school your houses will be like your family. If you are good, you shall be rewarded with house points, if you disobey the school rules, house points will be taken. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the house cup and a reward. Each house has Prefects that you may ask for any help you may need while here at Hogwarts, and of course the Head Girl and Head Boy. Your teachers are also always willing to help. In a moment, you will be taken through these doors and be sorted into your houses. Friends you have made up until today shouldn't be affected by which house you are sorted into, nor should your houses affect any future friendships you may make. Please, try and make friends in every house. Now, it's time to be sorted!"

As McGonagall led them through the side door into the Great Hall, Hermione muttered, "Well, that was a little different from usual. Nice though."

The students were led into the Great Hall, and lined up in alphabetical order to be sorted. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville recognised quite a few of the students who were sorted, but there were some that they didn't. Figuring they had plenty of time to observe everything during dinner, the group mostly paid attention to the sorting.

"Abbot, Hannah." was the first to be sorted, and just as before, she was placed in "HUFFLEPUFF!".

"Abercrombie, Frank." became the first Gryffindor. The two were both sorted in under a minute. Three more students were sorted, "Ackerly, Jack.", "Avery, Cassandra." and "Bagnold, Harvey."- a Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw respectively - before Davina's name was called.

"Black, Davina." Davina walked up to the stool and sat down. She looked a lot like her father with her long black hair, blue eyes and striking aristocratic face. The hat was placed on her head, but it did not immediately place her in Slytherin like most people expected. Instead, after four and half minutes of debating, the hat finally called out, "RAVENCLAW!"

Remus gave the girl a smile from the head table, and watched as she happily skipped to the Ravenclaw table, and her new housemates welcomed her with open arms.

The additions to Slytherin consisted of not only those that the four already knew, but others they did not. Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bullstrode, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott were the known members to enter the house of the snakes. "Burke, Narine.", "Fawley, Louise.", "Pince, Bertram.", "Rowle, Kaden.", "Travers, Thomas.", and "Yaxley, Deanna." made up the unknown students to join the Slytherin table. Harry was sure that Narine was related to Professor Burke, and promised himself he would ask the next time he saw the Hufflepuff teacher.

Ernie MacMillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Wayne Hopkins, Zacharias Smith, and Megan Jones once again joined Hannah Abbot in Hufflepuff, as did some new faces. "Davidson, Jeramiah.", "Entwhistle, Kevin.", "Fraiser, Janet.", "MacDougal, Katrina.", "Malone, Roger.", "Moon, Lylah.", "O'Neill, Max.", "Runcorn, Leanne." and "Smith, Georgina."

The usual Ravenclaws were also sorted - Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein, Padma Patil, Mandy Brocklehurst and Lisa Turpin. Joining the Ravenclaws, along with Davina and Harvey, were "Cornfoot, Stephen.", "Li, Sue.", "Rivers, Oliver.", "Roper, Sophie.", "Scarpin, Eve." And "Tapping, Samantha."

The group's beloved Gryffindor house was now home to a few new faces as well. Along with Frank and Jack, the new students included Katrina McDougal's twin, "McDougal, Isobel." as well as: "McKinnon, Adam.", "Perks, Sally-Anne.", and "Price, Marlene."

Seeing the bravery he had already shown during the war, this time, Neville's sorting was no where near long enough to almost be considered at Hatstall. In fact, he was put in Gryffindor almost immediately; less then ten seconds after the hat was placed on his head. Ron was also put in Gryffindor, and the red-head was clearly pleased about it. Hermione's sorting, however, was once again very nearly at Hatstall. The witch had shown incredibly bravery, courage and honour, but - upon meeting the Founders - her thirst for knowledge had increased ten-fold, and the witch herself was not sure which house she would be placed in. After almost five minutes, the hat finally called out "RAVENCLAW!" Hermione gave the others a bright, yet slightly apologetic smile, and bounded over to the Ravenclaw table, where Davina offered her a seat.

When Harry's name was called, and the hat placed on his head, he once again had a short conversation with the sorting hat. Though this one was very different from the last.

" _Ah, Harry Potter. How I've waited to speak to you, apparently for the second time. I saw what you and your friends had done in Miss Grangers mind. Now I can see our conversation from the last time I sorted you. While I would indeed like to talk to you more, I must asked you a question first. Is your choice the same as last time? Do you wish to once again be a Gryffindor?_ "

"I don't know. I think so."

" _Just because it would make your parents proud? Harry, even though the last time I sorted you, you did have a piece of Voldemort inside you, that was not the part that made me want to put you in Slytherin. You are cunning, ambitious, and we both know the lengths you have gone to get what you desire. Even though you are also brave, courageous and loyal to a fault, Slytherin is still the house I would put you in. Just as last time, however, I will give you a choice."_

"We both know what I chose. I'll be sure to come and talk to you again soon."

" _Very well. Goodbye Harry Potter. Make yourself at home in.._ GRYFFINDOR!"

Loud cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table, and soon, after the last person was sorted, the feast began. Harry now had time to survey his surroundings, and the first place he chose to study was the Head table.

There, in the Headmasters chair, sat none other then Helena Ravenclaw. The witch was wearing long, flowing, dark blue silk robes, and her long black hair was tied up in an elaborate bun on the top of her head. The witch didn't look a day over thirty, and Harry knew immediately that the Founders had succeeded in finding a way to extend their lives.

On Helena's right was Professor McGonagall, and next to her was Remus Lupin, then Professor Flitwick, and, surprisingly, a slim, bubbly witch with short, spiky, neon pink hair - Nymphadora Tonks. Even more surprisingly, was that next to Tonks was none other then Bill - the man looked different from the last time Harry had seen him, but it was definitely him.

Those teachers - along with Professor Burke - were the only teachers that Harry recognised. Gone were Professors' Snape, Hagird, Vector, Sinstra and Sprout, Madam's Hooch and Pomfrey. Harry was just about to ask a prefect who the other professors were when Helena stood and began speaking.

"Good evening everyone, and welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. For those new students just starting this year, I am the Headmistress, Helena Ravenclaw, and these lovely people-" Helena motioned to the teachers on either side of her. "Are your Professors, who I will introduce to you now." Helena started from the far left of the table (from the students point of view - from Helena's it was the far right), and began to list names and positions of all of the Hogwarts staff.

"Firstly, we have Mr Galvin Giddywick, who is the school's caretaker. If you mess up or harm any part of the castle or grounds, you will have to answer to him. Secondly, we have Professor Rathbone Beery, the Herbology teacher. Next is Professor Dominic Skyes, your flying instructor. Professor Kendra La'Vette, your Potions instructor, and Head of Slytherin House. Nanalie Herbertson, our school's healer and Professor of the Healing Arts, and her assistant and Healer-in-training, Harley O'Hare. And last on this side, Finn Fitzgerald, our new Muggle Studies professor this year, replacing Geraldine Humpner, who has left us because her first child is due next month."

A few cheers and wolf whistles could be heard, and Helena gave all of the students a warm smile, then started on the teachers on her left (to the students, the teachers on her right.)

"Here when have Professor Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher, Head of Gryffindor House and Deputy Headmistress. Next to her is Remus Lupin, Defence Professor. Then we have Professor Fillius Flitwick, teacher of Charms and Head of Ravenclaw House. Next is Nymphadora Tonks, Physical Education teacher, and for those of age, Apparition instructor. Do not ever call her by her first name though, because I nor any other teacher will help if she curses you for it."

A round of giggles went through the hall at that, but everyone fell silent when they realised that their Headmistress wasn't joking. Next, Helena pointed to Bill, and every Weasley in the Hall looked up, excitedly.

"This is Bill Flamel, Professor of Warding and Elemental Arts, and also Ancient Runes. Since runes are used heavily in warding, Professor Flamel has decided that it would be easier if he taught both classes. This means that Warding, Elemental Arts and Ancient Runes - all subjects one would normally pick in their third year - will be available in second year and up to make up for the less frequent classes. Next up we have Elvina Burke, Magical Creatures Professor and Head of Hufflepuff house." a few rude remarks came from the Slytherin table at Professor Burke's introduction. "Next up is Professor Harold Jefferson, the Arithmacy teacher. Quinta Roslin, your History of Magic teacher, and last but not least, Raven Imago, your Divination professor."

Helena let the student body talk for a few minutes, then once again addressed everyone.

"I have a few more things to say before I let you all go to bed. First of all, bullying, bad mouthing, or physically abusing a teacher or fellow student will result in extremely serious consequences. No student or teacher should ever have to feel unwelcome in this school, and any student, or teacher, caught bullying or harming another person in any way will be dealt with severely. Pushing, shoving, cursing, name-calling, tormenting and teasing - none of it will be tolerated! If you are caught three times, you will be suspended, five, and you will be expelled." gasps came from every table, and Harry noticed that even some of the Slytherin's seemed to deflate a little - and they certainly deflated more when Helena continued speaking. "You will also have house points taken, a letter sent home to your parents about your behaviour, detention, and you will no longer be allowed to play on the Quidditch teams, or attend any special Balls or such held for the whole school. Professor's Lupin, Tonks and Flamel have also told me that no one who has bullied another student or teacher will be allowed to attend the duel club. All of this will happen after your first offence, and the punishments will be more each time you bully another person. Bottom line - don't do it, or your seven years of Hogwarts will not be very pleasant."

After looking directly at every house table and making sure that the punishment's had sunk in, Helena continued.

"You should all have noticed by now that your Astronomy Professor is currently absent. He will not be here at most meals. His absence tonight ties into what I was saying about bullying, because your Astronomy teacher is a Centaur named Firenze." gasps of shock, disbelief, and even excitement ran through the hall, and a few brave sould even shouted out their opinions on the matter - Harry assumed that Firenze (who had taught Harry in the old timeline) had been another new Professor this year, because the gasps were not coming exclusively from the first-years. All of the students who had reacted negatively to Firenze - six students in total - were told that it was their first of five warnings and they would all have a months worth of dentention for their actions, plus fifty house points would be taken from each of them (when the houses actually gained some points, as they were currently sitting at nothing for all four houses) and that they wouldn't be allowed to play Quidditch or attend the duel club. After sorting out those students - who obviously reacted badly - Helena continued, hopeful that her show of zero tolerance would deter others from acting in such a way.

"Yes, your Astronomy Professor is a Centaur. The reason for this is that Centaur live in forests, their culture revolves greatly around the stars and they have a whole wealth of knowledge on the subject - more then any witch or wizard could ever hope to learn on their own. The fact that Firenze has agreed to teach this year is a very big deal to him, and he has now provided a great advantage to every student who takes his class, and you will ALL make him feel welcome during his classes. If I hear one bad word has been said too or about Firenze then that student or students will of course be punished the way that way just shown to you all. However, I hope I never have to do that again this year, or any other year in the future."

"Secondly, the same as last year, Professor Lupin, this year joined by Professors Tonks and Flamel, have offered a duel club, to be run every weekend. Anyone from any year is allowed to attend. First and second years on Friday afternoon, third and fourth years on Saturday, afternoon, and fifth, six and seventh years on Sunday afternoons. There is a sign-up sheet in each of your common rooms, just write your name and year on it, and it will be collected this Friday afternoon, the 6th. The first duelling club will be two weeks from now, on the 13th, 14th and 15th at 6pm. You will miss dinner in the Hall, but food will be provided at the duel club should you wish to attend. Everyone interested should meet in the Defence classroom on the second floor. Second years, would you please help escorting any interested first-years to the duel club should they not know the way." A lot of excited whispers made their way across the hall, this time much louder then the previous ones. Everyone seemed excited, even the Slytherin's.

"Class schedules will be handed out at breakfast tomorrow by your Heads of House, along with maps of the castle for the first years. Since school starts on a Monday this year, the first years will have their first two usual Monday morning classes off, and will be shown around the school. After lunch, they will resume their normal classes. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask your house Prefects, or the Head Boy and Head Girl. Will those people please stand and put their hands up?"

The four prefects from each house, plus the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Head Boy and Girl respectively, all stood up and put their hands in the air, so the new students knew who they were. After they sat back down, Helena continued.

"And lastly, I know that you all may be Sorted into different houses, but I encourage you to make friends in all of the houses. Your classes will be a mixture of houses, so please try your hardest to get along with one another, because the friendships we make in school can often last a lifetime. Each house and every student has something different and unique to offer not only this school, but to the other students as well, and it would be a shame to reject a potentially amazing friendship solely based on your houses. Accept everyone for who they are, not the house they were sorted into."

The Hall went quiet as everyone was pondering over Helena's words.

"The first and last night of the school year, and events such as Halloween and Yule, are the only time a student is required to sit at his/her house table. You are welcome to sit with your friends in other houses, and I really hope to see you all making friends. That's enough babbling for tonight! Prefects, would you be so kind as to lead our students to bed? Goodnight everyone!"

Prefects began to lead their students out, but a handful made their excuses and remained. Converging at the Gryffindor table, Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Fred and George waited until all of the other students had left the hall, and then moved as a group up to the head table. As they got closer, George broke off, running forward and throwing his arms around Bill. Ron followed, claiming his former brother in a hug as well, and soon the everyone had given Bill a hug except Fred.

Fred was standing back, looking at his new teacher, wondering how this man he had never seen before used to be his big brother. Ron, George and Ginny had, of course, procured a pensieve and shown him memories of both Bill and Charlie, and his heart had ached for the brothers he would never be able to remember. Seeing him up close for the first time, however, was more intense then he had ever thought.

Bill looked different then he had in his siblings memories. His hair was still shoulder-length and red, but a deep, dark, blood red, with thin strands of his naturally black hair breaking through. His eyes were still blue, but now darker as well, like pools of cobalt, and shinning with happiness. He was slightly taller and more muscular, and his freckles had disappeared all together, leaving behind smooth, unblemished, flawlessly sun-kissed skin.

Bill looked at Fred, joy at seeing his younger brother alive and well clearly showing on his face. He rushed forwards, pulling Fred into a bone-crushing hug. Fred was frozen - stunned - at first, but soon wrapped his arms around Bill, forcing back tears. It didn't matter that he couldn't remember him, Bill still felt like his brother: safe, warm and familiar.

Once Fred and Bill broke from their hug, everyone began to look at little closer at Bill's changed appearance and noticed that he was wearing a glamour. Hermione was, of course, the first to realise what this meant.

"Bill! You got your magical inheritance this time! Please take off the glamour and show us! Please!" Hermione begged. Everyone soon began begging as well, and Helena - the only one besides Bill still in the Great Hall - began to giggle.

"You might as well show them! Don't worry, I'm sure you're cuteness wont change how they see you!" she began to laugh again, and Bill sighed dramatically.

Dropping the glamour, everyone gasped - and them promptly broke down into pearls of laughter.

Helena was right: Bill _was_ cute!

Bill's ears were now pointed, curving up towards the top of his head. His face was a slightly different shape - more pixie-like and feminine. With his glamour he looked in his late twenties, but without it, Bill looked barely legal - a feat in itself considering that in just under three weeks the man would be forty! The biggest change of all was the almost translucent wings rising up behind his back. They were a pretty periwinkle blue at the base of his back and getting lighter as they went out, the tips a pale white - almost clear - and partially see-through. The wings sparkled in the light as they moved slowly against his back, colour dancing across them. They were shaped almost like butterflies wings, crossed with the pointed pixie wings in muggle movies - two wings on each side, the two on the bottom going out and down, covering his behind and almost reaching the back of his knees, and the top ones growing upwards, clearly visible over each shoulder and ending level with his head.

"Oh Bill!" Hermione breathed, walking around him, eyes hungry for more information about his new developments. "They're beautiful! Can you fly with them? Are they stronger then they look? Can you-"

"Hermione!" chorused the others.

"You can accost poor Bill later. Maybe this weekend you can spend a day together and talk about everything that's happened. For now though, you really should all go to bed. I cant be seen favouring new students for no apparent reason." said Helena, and everyone began to protest when she glared at them all. "The Slytherin password is 'belladonna', the Gryffindor password is 'moonshadow', and the Ravenclaw password is 'merrybell'. Don't tell anyone else these passwords or you'll have detention every night for a week. Now, off to bed!"

Helena may not have looked a day over thirty, but the promise of consequences if they didn't obey was clear in her eyes. Giving Bill a quick hug each, and making him promise to write to Ginny, they quickly left for bed. Fred and George split for the Slytherin common room, which - which despite Hermione's complains in the letter of changes she left for the Founders - was still in the dungeons. Hermione herself said goodnight soon after, and headed towards Ravenclaw tower, both excited for a fresh start, and sad to leave behind her former life in Gryffindor. Harry, Ron and Neville made their way up to Gryffindor tower.

When they were gone, Helena and Bill made their way out of the Great Hall and towards the teachers quarters - Bill had his own apartment inside the school, and Helena had one off the Headmistress's office. Bill re-applied his glamour as they left.

"Why didn't you tell them you were teaching here this year? And they have obviously written you, so why didn't you reply?" Helena asked as they walked up to the sixth floor. The Heads of House could choose to have apartments and offices off their classrooms, but the other teachers were all housed on the sixth floor. The only classroom on that floor was the one used for the rare Astronomy classes held during the day, so it was perfect for teacher accomodation.

Bill was quiet for a moment, thinking about Helena's question and how to best answer it without sounding like a dick. When he finally spoke, his voice was pained.

"I wanted to. I got Ginny's letter about a month ago, and by then I already knew I was going to be teaching here. I thought about replying, but... It was hard. I remember growing up with them, raising them, looking after them. Going home every year for Yule after I left school and sending home presents on birthdays. But all of those memories don't just _feel_ like another life, they actually _were_. That was a completely different life to what I've been living these past 23 years. I had to live a new life with Charlie, but without everyone else I had always considered my family. We had to forget about the younger brothers and sister we used to have, because they hadn't even been born yet. We had to get on with our lives and try and forget.. It was the hardest thing I have ever had to do, Helena. I kept track of them all - when they were born, their birthdays, Yule. Soon enough Percy started school, then the twins. Now Ron, Harry, Hermione and Neville are here again, and Ginny starts next year. Do you know how hard it has been to try and forget them all, and now have to remember what it was like to live without them? They were my brothers and sister, my friends. Harry was basically an honorary Weasley brother, although I didn't really have that much to do with him before the war. It's just.. Dealing with the memories of two different lives is harder then you could even imagine. Remembering times when we were a family, and then the times when I had to forget I ever had any other siblings besides Charlie. This life hasn't been easy on Charlie or myself, Helena - in fact it's been pretty fucking hard. But we dealt with it, we continued to live and make the most of our lives. Seeing them all here again, seeing Fred alive after watching him die, having them know that I was their older brother even though I've stayed away all these years, for them to still love me and welcome me with open arms even though I've made no attempt to contact them before now..."

Bill trailed off. He had tears in his eyes, and Helena somewhat understood his pain. While she didn't have the memories of two lives in her head, she had lived a lot longer then she should have. Very few people were given the opportunity to take the Elixir of Life, once Helena and Rowena had figured out how to make it. Helena had lost friends, family and lovers over the years of her life - too many to count. She had tried to forget them all, but still their faces kept her awake at night. For the last hundred years, Helena had kept mostly to herself, trying not to get attached, knowing that if she did, one day she would watch them all die.

"I know Bill. It's okay. I'm sure that if you explained it, they would understand." Helena said softly, stopping outside the door to his apartment.

"I will. Duel club doesn't start until next weekend, so I've got Saturday and Sunday to spend with them." Bill gave his friend a smile, and Helena gave him a comforting hug.

"I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight, Professor Flamel." Bill smiled again, giving Helena a laugh.

"Goodnight, Headmistress." Helena screwed her face up. Bill laughed again as he walked into his apartment and Helena turned and headed for her own - he knew fair well she hated the title of Headmistress, just as she knew that Bill hated being called Professor. The two had kept in touch ever since Bill and Charlie ended up with the Flamel's, and Helena was more then happy to oblige when he asked for a teaching position this year. She had gotten quite lonely over the years, and it was nice to have someone she could trust to talk to.

Salazar had left the school not long after the group had gone back to their own time, cursing the names of all who ruined his plans to rid the world of the 'disgusting mudbloods polluting our magical world'. Needless to say, no one was sad to see him go. Not one of his direct descendants had gone to Hogwarts for their education - Salazar had instead sent them to a small, pureblood-only school in Italy. The main Italian wizarding school, Santaurio's, accepted all, and shunned the smaller, bigoted school.

Rowena left next, but it was many years later - she helped set up wizarding schools in six other countries before she returned for a few decades. Now she spent her time travelling, both the magical and muggle worlds, learning as much as she could from both.

Godric was the next to leave, not long after Rowena returned, and he and his wife Violet, live happily with some of their children, grandchildren and great grandchildren on their own island in the Caribbean.

Helga was the last to leave, and she did so quite unwillingly, but her husband and children eventually convinced her to leave. She spent years growing plants - both magical and muggle - that could be used in healing and potion-making, but eventually moved on. The last Helena had heard, Helga was now managing a muggle Botanical Garden in Australia, and making healing potions to give to the sick children in their hospitals that their medicine couldn't cure.

Helena had travelled and seen the world, leaving for a few years at a time. No matter who was gone at the time, one of the four Founders or Helena herself had always been running the castle since the day it had been established. Helena had hoped to one day have a son or daughter of her own with, who would eventually take over the castle, because none of the other Founders children had wanted the responsibility of running Hogwarts. Some had become famous Healers, Politicians, Duellers, Potions masters. Godric's grandson Caellum had even become a famous fencer in the muggle world - though there was known as Carson Goodson, not Caellum Gryffindor. Godric and Helga's great granddaughter, Skylee, was the current Mister for Magic for Britain, and her twin sister Scarlett was running St. Mungos. Salazar's descendants were spread across many countries, but Helena was sure there were a few in Britain. Helena was sure that, after leaving Britain, her Rowena had more children, but she never asked. Over the years, Helena had become lonely and depressed, Rowena withdrawn and moody, and the two had long ago lost their mother-daughter bond that had once been stronger then an Unbreakable Vow.

Reaching the Headmistress's office, Helena cleared her mind and gave the password, making her way up, past the big desk in her office, and out the little side door hidden behind the bookshelf full of old scrolls. A bedroom with an en-suit and walk-in closet, kitchen and lounge room made up the small apartment. The elves would bring her food, of course, but Helena had always enjoyed cooking, and quite often made her own food. The house elves had long ago learned not to be offended, bringing her weekly food supplies, and often cooked the new dishes she created for the rest of the teachers and students.

Since Helena had eaten dinner in the Great Hall, she simply showered, washing her hair and magically drying it before putting it into a braid and climbing into bed - hoping that, maybe tonight - she might get some sleep

-o-

 **A/N - Hey guys! So for anyone wondering, the lists are below. I'm sorry if I've missed any!**

 **TEACHERS:**

 **Herbert Beery was the Professor of Herbology when Dumbledore was a young Professor (although in this time, Dumbledore never became a Professor.) Rathbone Beery is the character I made up to be his son and new the Herbology professor. (Pureblood)**

 **Elvina Burke is the outcast of the pureblood - and mostly Slytherin - Burke family. Chose to leave her family and teach, instead of being sold to another pureblood family. (Pureblood)**

 **Galvin Giddywick - completely made-up (Half-blood)**

 **Dominic Sykes - (Pureblood) - Grandson of Jocunda Sykes, the first witch or wizard to fly across the Atlantic on a broom.**

 **Harold Jefferson - completely made-up (Muggleborn)**

 **Kendra La'Vette - completely made up, but with connections to the Flamel's - French origin (Pure-blood)**

 **Nanalie Herbertson - made up (Half-blood)**

 **Harley O'Hare - not a student nor technically a teacher, but whatever. Granddaughter of Darren O'Hare, former Keeper for the Kenmare Kestrals. (Half-blood)**

 **Finn Fitzgerald - completely made-up. (Muggle-born)**

 **Quinta Roslin - completely made-up (Half-blood)**

 **Raven Imago - close relative of Inigo Imago, and an actual Seer, but not crazy like Trelawney. (Pure-blood)**

 **Firenze... well, you know Firenze. I actually liked the idea of him being a teacher, and to be honest I was really getting sick of looking up possible replacements for Professor Sinstra. So Firenze it is!**

 **STUDENTS:**

 **Completely made-up students - Jack Ackerly, Jessica Clarkson, Jeramiah Davidson, Janet Fraiser, Max O'Neill, Samantha Tapping. (If anyone else reading this is a Stargate SG-1 fan, I was watching it while writing this and that's where a few of the names came from!)**

 **Many of the students names I took from Jo's original 40, and either kept them cannon or edited them slightly. Such as: Lylah Moon (originally Lily Moon, first draft of Luna Lovegood), Sarah and Georgina Smith (Originally one person Sally/Georgina. Changed the name because of Sally-Anne Perks.), Kevin Entwhistle, Isobel and Katrina McDougal (Originally one person), Oliver Rivers, Sophie Roper.**

 **Others: the students with known last names such as Davina Black, Cassandra Avery, Thomas Travers, Narine Burke, etc. I figured that quite a few of Voldemort's followers died and never had children/more children.**

 **-o-**

 **I'm sorry the 'student' section isn't more in-depth and I didn't put parentage. I'm stuck between wanting to write all of their parentage/siblings to make it easier, to keep the reveal of their siblings a surprise, and just being too lazy to finish it properly. I think the lazy-ness won. This has been one hell of a chapter to write though, and at least a solid week spent on Harry Potter Wikia and Harry Potter Lexicon went into looking up replacement Professors and 'new' students of previously dead people. So I hope that you're not too disappointed and still enjoyed the chapter!**

-o-

Thanks for reading! ~PantherPatronus x


	10. Chapter Nine

**Warnings:** Era jumps. Language.

 **Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I am still not J.K. Rowling, and I don't make any money off this fanfic, I just play with her characters and her worlds. I own nothing but a few OC's and the plot.

-o-

 **A/N: This chapter is once again UN-BETA-EDITED. I'm sorry, my beta has been busy lately, and hasn't had a chance to edit my work before I post it.**

 **I know that all of the common rooms have been explain in either the books or on Pottermore, but I've decided to change some of them. I hope you like the new common rooms/dorm rooms!**

 **Also, if any of you were wondering, the 'old timeline' was pretty much exactly the same as cannon. If anything comes up that wasn't cannon, I'll be sure to explain to you all.**

 **And, in my mind, standing at the double doors to the Great Hall, looking in (towards the Head Table) the house tables (in order from left to right) are Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor.**

 **Even though I am writing this story mostly for myself, I do like to have my readers input - I just don't like them telling me what I HAVE to do with my characters. I have worked out most of the changes to the 'new' timeline, but if there is anything that you want to see then please feel free to let me know in a review or PM. Also, I do like inputs on character pairings, again only SUGGESTIONS, not telling me that I HAVE to have them together. I can take constructive criticism, and love to hear what you guys think of my stories and what I could do with them, I just hate people trying to force me to write MY story the way that THEY want it.**

 **On the subject of characters being together I only have two pairings mind besides the obviously already married couples (e.g. James and Lily, Alice and Frank, Regulus and Charlotte, Grace and Logan, Molly and Arthur, etc.) and none of them are with Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ron, Ginny, Fred or George. Hopefully I can explain why in this chapter, and also about the 'bonds' I mentioned in an earlier chapter. If anything still isn't clear, please let me know so I can try and explain it better!**

 **So this is a question for all of my amazing readers - What would you like to see in the new world? Whether it be inside of Hogwarts, in the Ministry, laws, pairings, etc. I have a few ideas but I want to know what you think! As long as no one says that their ideas HAVE to be put into my story, I will consider them all, and some of them may be added unless I already have plans for that particular thing/person.**

-o-

 _I'm really sorry if I missed any classes or teachers. I know that I had to edit chapter eight not long after I posted it to put in an Ancient Runes class/teacher. If any classes come up that I forgot to put in before, please just go with it and pretend they were there from the start! It's been harder then I thought to completely change Hogwarts, and I know I'll forget something!_

 _I know I have Bill technically teaching three classes (that was mostly due to me forgetting about adding an Ancient Runes class/teacher before I posted the chapter) and I've found a way for him to do that. I'm sure you can all guess how.. Think third year!_

-o-

 **A DIFFERENT FUTURE - CHAPTER NINE**

-o-

 **Sunday, 1st September, 1991 (Continued.)**

Fred and George made their way to the dungeons loudly, not caring if they were caught out of bed. The teachers who had taught them before knew exactly what they were like - they had the typical Gryffindor bravery (or stupidity, depending on who you ask), the cunning of a Slytherin, and a penchant for mischief. Not to mention the pair also had the Marauders Map, so avoiding teacher patrols was easy.

At first, the two brothers were shunned in Slytherin. Ignored or called names in the safety of the common room. Instead of telling, they did something even better. The two had Gideon and Fabian brew them a large amount of both Polyjuice Potion and Verisatium. First up, they slipped the Polyjuice Potion into their bully's drinks, and for an hour, they were the ones picked on. They did this numerous times over the span of weeks, and when they finally started to wear down, Fred and George slipped a small amount of Verisatium into their pumpkin juice at breakfast, lunch and dinner, and had them blurting out things they really shouldn't have all day.

The more people that picked on them, the more pranks they played. Nothing harmful, merely public humiliation meant to make them think about the way they treated other people. Soon enough, hate and loathing turned into amusement and grudging respect, because not only did they not go running to a teacher, but they got even in the best way. And the fact that they did all of this at eleven was even more astounding then anything else.

Now third years, Fred and George felt right at home in the snake pit, though now George did miss Gryffindor quite a bit. Through Professor Lupin's duel club, Fred and George had made friends in all of the houses, and most of their 'old' friends became new ones. Lee Jordan, their best friend when they were in Gryffindor, took a bit of convincing, but now he was back to being their best friend, despite the house differences. They had friends in Slytherin from all years, and they always helped the first years settle in. Their Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff friends were mostly their age, or a year either way, but Fred and George always went out of their way to make sure that every student felt welcome, no matter what year they were, what house they were in, or who their parents were.

Slipping into the common room, the twins were happy to see that the older students were making the first-years feel welcome. Giving waves to people they knew, the two headed up to their dorm room. The room was three quarters stone, the fourth wall a giant pane of glass that looked out under the lake. The Slytherin dorm rooms weren't circular like the Gryffindor ones, but were rectangular. Walking into the room, there were two four-poster beds either side of the door. One of the side walls held cupboards, and the other held a door the big bathroom (which was shared with the room on the other side). The wall directly in front of the door was all glass, looking out into the depths of the Black Lake. The dorm was both quite wide and long, and in front on the glass wall was two study tables and chairs with room enough to fit eight people.

Fred and George had the beds on the right, closest to the bathroom, and their roommates - Kieran Pucey and Nathaniel Yaxely, had the other side, closest to the cupboards. Each boy had their trunks at the ends of the bed, so the cupboards were really only for anything you wanted to hang up, or for extra space. Fred and George used one, the Kieran and Nate the other. The twins kept their brooms and Quidditch gear in their cupboard, and it was locked with extensive protective charms at all times, as were their trunks.

Throwing their robes off, the two headed for the showers. The bathroom they shared with the boys on the other side was huge: half a dozen toilet stalls sat at one end, and half a dozen sinks with a long mirror spanning the whole wall on the other. In the middle of the room was eight shower cubicles, four facing each dorm. The boys had picked out their specific shower cubicle in first year, and since they had one each, there was never any fighting about who got to shower first. Clean towels were in a linen cupboard by each door, with a dirty laundry basket for each boy next to them.

Taking a long, relaxing shower each, Fred and George finally flopped down into bed an hour later, so emotionally exhausted that they were both sound asleep by the time their dorm mates came to bed.

-o-

Hermione made her way to Ravenclaw tower, both relieved and disappointed that they didn't keep the password as a riddle. While knowing she could have answered it, some of the other kids may not have been able to. Hermione would hate to be locked out of Ravenclaw Tower simply because she didn't know the answer to the question.

Giving the password, Hermione made her way into the Ravenclaw common room. It was circular and two stories, a lot wider and higher then Hermione expect it to be. The second story was merely a ring around the edge of the room, two metres wide with an intricately crafted bronze railing. The portrait opened up into the first floor, which had high windows draped in sky blue silk, matching comfy armchairs around the fire on the left hand side, and polished wooden desks on the right. Behind the desks, the stairs rose up to the second floor - the same polished wood as the desks - which was one completely circular bookcase taking up the entire wall, full to the brim of books, scrolls and texts, some dating back a thousand years. The roof was a domed skylight, the same pattern as the railing stamped in gold along the pieces of glass, letting in as much natural light as possible. At night, the ceiling became enchanted like the Great Hall, showing a different star constellation each night. There were softly glowing lights under the second story floor, and they were placed along the walls, corridors and dorms in the whole of Ravenclaw Tower.

A fifth-year prefect called Carrie stopped Hermione, and upon making sure she had the right first-year, handed her a piece of parchment with her name on it in Flitwick's loopy scrawl. "Every student gets a medical exam at the start of the year. They don't announce it in case some people have medical conditions that they don't want others to know about. Don't worry, everyone goes through it. The first years will all be examined tomorrow, second and third years Tuesday, fourth and fifth Wednesday, and sixth and seventh years on Thursday. The reason we do the first years first is that we expect the older students to come forward if something is wrong. Hogwarts is a safe place, and no one will be judged on what the Healer finds. Your exam time is on the parchment. You are allowed to take one other female student with you if you so wish. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask, okay?"

Hermione nodded and thanked her. Then remembering she didn't actually know where the dorm rooms were in Ravenclaw Tower, asked Carrie. The blonde gave a Hermione a smile and pointed towards the set of stairs directly opposite the portrait hole on the first floor, not leading up to the second floor, but up towards the dorm rooms.

"Boys are on the left, girls on the right. First floor for the first years. You have to put your wand on the door and say your name to unlock it. If you're not supposed to be in there or use the wrong name, wand or both, it wont unlock."

"Thank you. How do I know which room is mine?" Hermione asked.

"Each floor opens up into a small common room, and all of the dorms are connected. The names of each person staying in the dorms are on the doors. If you want to switch, the names will automatically change, so you'll always know which room is yours." Carrie gave Hermione another smile, and headed towards the notice board in front of the fire, presumably to pin up one of the many papers in her arms.

Heading up the stairs and turning to the right, Hermione walked up the steps to the first floor. Noticing that they curved around the edge of the tower, Hermione assumed that the common room on each floor would be in the centre. After placing her wand on the door - which had a plaque that said "First Year Girls Dorm Rooms" on it - and saying her name, Hermione's assumption was proved to be true when she stepped inside, finding herself in a cosy common room.

It was perfectly round, and roughly a quarter of the size of the main common room. The walls were marbled with several different shades of blue paint, and the glowing orbs that had lit up the common room and the stairwell were placed around the room - one either side of each door in the room at eye level, and a large one on the dead centre of the ceiling. The floor was polished wood, a patterned mix of a few different shades of dark brown. To the left of the door were two study desks and chairs, each capable of fitting six people each, and taking up the rest of the room was two sky blue two-seater lounges, and two matching three-seaters, arranged in a rectangle around four round coffee tables placed in a row. The coffee tables were glass-topped, the stands intricately carved, marble dragons. They were all black, but had splashes of faint colour on the wings, stomach and tail. The first had red, the second blue, the third a forest green and the last a sunny yellow. They were obviously meant to represent each house, but all Hermione cared about was how pretty they looked. On the walls to the left, right and directly ahead of Hermione were three bedroom doors, each with three names on them. The one on the left said, "Samantha, Eve, Mandy.", the one on the right said, "Sue, Lisa, Sophie." and the one in the middle had the names "Hermione, Davina, Padma." There were two bookcases - set into the two walls between the three bedrooms, that were full to the brim with spare copies of the first year text-books, spare parchment, muggle notebooks and sketch pads, quills and inkpots, pens and pencils, and a collection of magical and muggle books on various subjects.

Hermione was alone in the common room, but each bedroom door was open slightly, and Hermione could hear conversations coming from all three. Moving towards her bedroom, Hermione opened the door to yet another round room. A door directly to the left opened up into a gleaming white bathroom, and the three four-poster beds were spread evenly around the rest of the room. Hermione's trunk was placed at the foot of the bed in the middle - Davina was closest to the door, Padma to the bathroom. The sky blue curtains were currently pulled back, showing the dark blue and bronze patterned bed-spread. Beside each bed was a bedside table, each with three draws. In the middle of the roof was a large glowing orb - smaller ones had been placed above each bed to allow for private reading at night when the curtains were drawn.

Hermione gave the two girls a smile as she walked in, sitting on the edge of her bed like her new dorm mates were doing.

"Hi. I'm Hermione Granger. Padma Patil and Davina Black, right?" Hermione said with a smile, trying to look between both girls at once. She then moved up until her back was against the headboard, then motioned for the two girls to join her on her bed. Accepting the invitation with a smile, Padma and Davina joined Hermione, sitting on the end of her bed. The beds were almost the size of a muggle double bed - slightly smaller, but definitely bigger then a single. This gave Davina and Padma plenty of room to sit as the girls began to talk.

"Yeah. I'm Padma Patil." Padma held out her hand, and Hermione shook it.

"And I'm Davina Black." Davina held out her hand as well. "You're Hermione, Harry's friend?"

"Yes, I am. Do you know Harry well?"

"He comes over to Grimmauld Place sometimes, with Uncle Sirius. We've spent a fair amount of time together, my brothers and I, and Harry and his sister Mia. How did you meet him?"

Every one of the group had rehearsed the 'way we met' speeches, so Hermione's answer came as naturally to her as if had been true.

"I met him at Diagon Alley. My birthday is the 19th September, so even though I'm a muggle-born, I knew about magic and Hogwarts for almost a full year before I came here. I found the magical world so fascinating. I made my parents take me to Diagon Ally every few weeks so I could have a look around and learn more about magic. I met him there, at Florish and Blotts."

"That's nice. How long ago was that?" Davina asked.

"About six months ago." Hermione replied with a smile.

"My parents weren't sure about sending Parvarti and I to Hogwarts." Padma confessed. "They both went to a magical school in India and wanted us to go there as well. Since we were born in India, but moved to England when we were young, we got letters from both Hogwarts and the school of magic in India. Our parents wanted us to go back to India, but they let us choose. We had already built a life here, and we wanted to go to Hogwarts. So here we are." Padma gave Hermione and Davina a shy smile. "I'm really glad we came here. We go home to India every year for holidays so it's nice to have friends in both countries."

"You will." Davina promised the girl. "You've got me already."

"An me too." said Hermione, giving the girls a smile. "Both of you."

Hermione, Davina and Parvarti talked for hours more, and it was with much unwillingness that the three finally went to sleep.

-o-

Harry, Ron and Neville made their way to Gryffindor Tower, and were pleased to see that nothing had changed. The room was still draped in red and gold, the low comfy armchairs were still in front of the fire, and the students were gathered in groups talking or playing Exploding Snap or Gobstones. The only thing that was missing was Hermione and the chaos that the Weasley twins loved to create.

A sixth-year Gryffindor that - surprisingly - none of them recognised, came up to Harry, Ron and Neville, handing all three pieces of parchment with times for their yearly medical examination. The boys got basically the same speech as their bushy haired friend, and were then needlessly shown the way to their dorm room. All three were surprised to find that, instead of the usual five beds, this time there was only four.

"We did have eight male Gryffindor's this year." said Harry. "They were probably just trying to make it even."

As the Ron and Neville converged to Harry's bed to talk, Harry opened his letter from Professor McGonagall, quickly skimming the contents. The letter was short, only a few sentences.

 _Dear Mister Potter,_

 _At the start of every school year, each student must undergo a medical examination, to make sure that he/she is in good health._

 _The first years have their medical examinations on the first day back, some before or during breakfast, others after your last class of the day or during dinner. Please be in the Infirmary at the time indicated at the bottom of this sheet. You may bring one person in with you if you don't feel comfortable, as long as they are of the same sex._

 _Please bring this letter with you as conformation of you appointment time._

 **Mr Harry James Potter - 5:10pm**

 _Kind Regards,_

 _Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_

Showing his letter to Neville and Ron, the boys found out that their times were all only ten minutes apart. First Neville, at 5pm, then Harry, then Ron at 5:20pm.

"Helena probably had a hand in that you know." Harry mused, tucking his letter away. "I'd bet my allowance on it."

Ron snorted. "No thanks mate. Your weekly allowance is more then I get in a month!" Harry blushed, and so did Neville. The Longbottom's weren't quite as rich as the Potters (the Potter's had always been ridiculously wealthy, but Lily Potter was a wiz with finances and knew exactly how to make millions out of nothing - and she had the entire Potter fortune to work with), but they were an old pureblood family and their still had a substantial amount of wealth. Both Harry and Neville's combined weekly pocket money was probably more then Fred, George, Ron and Ginny all got in a month.

"I can't help it that my parents are rich Ron. And you know that if you ever needed anything, I'd get it for you. All you have to do is ask." Harry said, and this time Ron flushed scarlet. He'd been jealous.

"I know mate. It's just hard is all. Living with nothing." Ron said sadly.

"I know Ron. You know, if ever need anything, just ask. Fabian and Gideon are taking care of Fred, George and Ginny, and I hear Percy is starting an internship at the Ministry next holidays. And if he gets with Penny again, he'll be okay - the Clearwater's aren't exactly rich but they are pretty well-off, and they'll take care of him. But until you can get out of school and find yourself some work then I'm happy to help you. You know that."

"Me too." said Neville, giving his red-headed friend a smile. "After what we've been through together, it's the least we could do."

Ron was smiling widely, and pulled Harry and Neville into a quick hug. "Thank you, both of you. It means a lot."

"We know mate."

Harry, Ron and Neville's conversation was cut short when their fourth dorm mate made an appearance. It wasn't Seamus or Dean, like the three had thought, but it was someone that Harry recognised - and not just from the sorting. Adam McKinnon.

Lily was friends with Adams parents, Camilla and Myles McKinnon. Harry knew that, in their 'past' life, Camilla and Myles had been in the same year as his parents, and had died just a few months before James and Lily at the hands of Voldemort's Death Eaters. In Harry's first life, Adam McKinnon had never been born. Now here he was, sharing a dorm room with a boy who was never supposed to exist.

"Hi Harry." Adam said shyly. They had been around each other as kids, but only ever for birthday parties or get togethers. Enough to know one another, but not really well enough to be good friends.

"Hi Adam. You made Gryffindor, congrats!" Harry smiled, and Adam blushed. He looked a lot like his father, with short, shaggy brown hair, blue eyes and tanned skin.

"Thanks Harry. I hope mum and dad will be happy!" Adam sat down on his bed, smiling from ear to ear. Both of his parents had been in Gryffindor, and Adam was just happy to have followed in their footsteps.

"They will be. Why don't you write to them? Send them an owl tomorrow?"

"That's a great idea!" Adam began to dig around in his trunk, trying to find some parchment and a quill - the boy was clearly as disorganised as his father had been in his youth.

"There's a desk in the common room with free parchment and ink, as well as notebooks and pens if you prefer. Its usually for homework but I'm sure you can use them to write home with." Adams face lit up.

"Thanks Harry!" he began to rush towards the door, when Harry grabbed the sleeve of his robe.

"Just make sure you have your own parchment and ink ready for class tomorrow okay?"

"Sure thing Harry!"

Adam was gone soon after, and the three boys were all asleep by the time he came back and crawled into bed.

-o-

 **Monday, 2nd September, 1991**

Hermione awoke at 6am, her usual waking time. She had been up with the sun for years, much to her parents dismay. But Hermione enjoyed being up early, it gave her a chance to watch the sky change colour as the sun rose, to get ready without having to share the bathroom, and be ready so early she had time to read before she had to go anywhere.

Today, Hermione was once again grateful for her early morning starts. Davina and Padma were both sound asleep, but breakfast didn't start for another hour, and they had been up late the night before, so the bushy-haired witch cast silencing charms around them and began to get ready for the day. At six-thirty, Hermione was showered, dressed, and her magically dried hair was now pulled up into a ponytail. It was still slightly frizzy, but over the years she had learned a few spells and potions to keep it relatively tamed. Now - unless she was having a really bad hair day - it hung in waves off her back, more sleek then frizzy.

Since Hermione wasn't sure what classes they had today, and she was relatively sure she would be prepared for almost any class, she grabbed a muggle law text book she had brought with her and made her way to the couches in the first year dorm common room. It may have looked strange to anyone else - an eleven year old witch reading a university-level muggle law textbook - but Hermione was no ordinary girl. She still had the mind of the eighteen-year-old she had been when they had gone back in time, and her thirst for knowledge had grown ten-fold. Not only that, but even in this 'new- world they had created, Hermione still strove to make a difference, and she decided that a place in the Ministry of Magic would be a good start. Comparing magical and muggle laws was something that Hermione found interesting, seeing how much the two cultures really differed.

Hermione was so engrossed in her book she didn't even realise that Davina and Padma had gotten up and ready for the day until the pair flopped down in the couches beside her. Hermione checked the time, and found it was 7:15am.

"Muggle law? Really Hermione?" Padma asked with a laugh. "You're up earlier then any of us and what you choose to read isn't even for fun?"

"Well, it sort of is." Hermione said, sending the book back into their dorm room with a well-placed spell. "I like seeing the difference between magical and muggle law. It's interesting to me."

"You sure are a weird one." Davina muttered with a fond smile, which turned to a full blown grin as she continued to talk. "Ravenclaw was definitely the right place to put you."

"What classes do you think we'll have today?" Padma asked, excited. "I wish I knew. I don't want to carry all of these bloody books around all day."

"Oh, that's easy fixed." Hermione said, casting a feather-light charm on both Padma and Davina's school bags. "Done!"

Both girls gaped at her, then picked up their bags, experimentally feeling how much they weighed. Almost nothing.

"Wow. When did you learn that?" Davina asked. "I mean, I know a few spells above my year level because dad has a tutor for my siblings and I, but you're a muggle-born!" Hermione blushed.

"My birthday is in September, remember? I knew about Hogwarts for almost a year before I was allowed to go. I've read more books about the magical world then I can count. True, I only got to practice them a few times before I came here, because of the underage magic restrictions, but they all worked. I'd been practising the incantations and wand movements for months! I'm glad all the studying payed off."

"You are such a nerd!" Davina laughed, and Padma and Hermione laughed as well. The use of such a muggle word made Hermione smile: obviously Regulus was raising his own children very differently to how he himself was raised.

"Yes, that I am." more laughing insured, and after they had settled down once again, Hermione checked the time.

"It's seven-thirty. Our tour starts at nine, and my appointment with the healer is at eight-forty. I'm going to go down to breakfast. You two coming?" Hermione asked.

"Sure. My appointment is at eight-thirty, and Padma's is eight-twenty. We can all go together after breakfast." Davina smiled.

The three headed down to breakfast just as the other first years came out of their dorms, ready to head down as well.

Soon enough, everyone was down in the Great Hall, having breakfast and enjoying their first meal at Hogwarts. Throughout breakfast, first years came and went as they attended their check-ups. The Heads of House gave out the class schedules and maps of the castle, and Hermione was disappointed that neither Healing Arts or Wards and Elemental Arts was on her timetable at all. Neither was Divination, but that was to be expected.

At ten past eight, the three girls quickly finished their breakfast and hurried to the Infirmary. Since breakfast went from seven til eight-thirty, a lot of students (the first-year Hufflepuff's and a few of her fellow Ravenclaw's) had their check-ups during that hour, but still had plenty of time to eat. On the way out, Hermione passed by the Gryffindor table and found out that theirs was that afternoon, presumably as were the Slytherin's.

Just as they reached the Infirmary, two of their fellow first-years, Amanda Tapping and Eve Scarpin, were leaving, talking about their exams.

"How was it?" Padma asked, clearly worried.

"Oh don't worry, it's a breeze." said Eve.

"Yeah, it's nothing to worry about. Just a few magical scans and a potion or two. If there's nothing wrong then you should be out in less then ten minutes." Amanda said, smiling.

Hermione had not interrupted, just stood there looking over Amanda and Eve. She hadn't been close enough to talk to the girls at dinner or breakfast, and they didn't share a dorm, so this was the first time that Hermione had gotten a good look at either of the girls.

Eve Scarpin was small and petite, long flowing brown hair that reached her waist and was currently in a long braid. She had green-blue eyes, light blue at the pupil, and fading to green at the edges. They were nowhere near as bright as Harry's, Hermione noted, but they were still very pretty. Her skin wasn't pale, but she wasn't tanned either - her skin was just the right amount of both.

Amanda Tapping was completely different to her friend. A whole head taller, slightly broader, and had just a touch more muscle then Eve. She had short, spiky, dark blonde hair, cobalt blue eyes, and a really nice smile. Her skin was tanned, and despite her young age, you could see she was starting to develop already. She wasn't stick-straight like Eve, but had a few small curves and the beginning of a chest visible underneath her open robe.

Hermione, Padma and Davina made their way into the Infirmary a few minutes after, just on time. Healer Herbertson - a tall, willowy-yet-graceful woman with a kind face, honey coloured eyes and long black hair - called them over, past rows of empty beds, and into a back room, which held just one bed, a small bedside table (which currently held a dozen vials of three different potions) and a small bathroom with just a toilet and sink.

"Padma Patil?" she asked. Although it was clear which of the three was Padma - being the only Indian witch besides her twin in the entire school - Healer Herbertson treated them all equally. After stepping forward, Padma was directed to sit on the bed, which she did.

"Do you have any medical conditions, allergies or genetic disorders in your family?" Healer Herbertson asked.

"No, nothing like that Ma'am." Padma replied. Satisfied, she turned to Hermione and Davina.

"It said only one friend, but I'm assuming you two are Davina and Hermione?" the two girls nodded. "Since you two are next you might as well both stay. Just be quiet until it's your turn please."

Hermione and Davina stepped back as Healer Herbertson ran her wand up and down Padma a few times, muttering spells under her breath. Hermione recognised quite a few of them, and was surprised at how thorough the Healer was being. Burn and scar detection, general diagnostic spell, potion residue detection, as well as looking for any sign of genetic defects or conditions such as diabetes, glaucoma, and infertility. After about five minutes, Healer Herbertson was satisfied that nothing was wrong, she the reached for three potions on the desk and took three of them.

Handing Padma a light purple potion, she pulled out a piece of parchment as she instructed the Indian witch to drink. After Padma swallowed the potion - which, judging by her face, didn't taste nearly as pretty as it looked - Healer Herbertson cast a few spells, the results coming up on the parchment in her hands. Another potion - this one honey-coloured - and more spells. Hermione was slightly annoyed that she didn't recognise the first two potions, but that changed when Healer Herbertson gave Padma the last one - a dark blue potion that smelled slightly spicy (and obviously tasted terrible) - the Inheritance Test.

Hermione's guess was proven right when Healer Herbertson asked Padma to place three drops of blood onto a fresh piece of parchment. The Indian witch looked slightly green - a feat not easy with her darker skin - and refused to watch as the Healer made a small cut on her finger and placed three drops on the parchment before healing the cut.

"Afraid of blood, dear?" Healer Herbertson asked as the blood on the parchment turned black and spread to form words. The Indian witch gave a shudder and a small nod. "Don't worry, it's more common then you think, and nothing to be ashamed of." After looking over the results, then double-checking them against pages held on a muggle clipboard (that Healer Herbertson seemed to pull out of thin air), the healer smiled at Padma.

"Okay, all done. Nothing out of the ordinary, you're right to either leave, or switch with Davina and wait."

Padma chose to switch with Davina, and moved to join Hermione. Healer Herbertson then proceeded to run the same tests on Davina, who then switched with Hermione when she was done.

Finding nothing wrong with any of the girls, Healer Herbertson said they were all okay to go, but she needed a private word with Hermione.

"Just wait outside. I'll be out in a minute." Hermione said, giving Davina and Padma a reassuring smile. The two girls moved outside, and Healer Herbertson turned back to Hermione.

"Don't worry dear, I didn't find anything wrong. You just seem to have an unusually strong magical core, and a lot more magic reserves then a child your age should. The levels in you rival that of a witch twice your age! I just wanted to tell you to be careful when casting, as strong emotions or stress may cause you to lose control and your magic could explode out and hurt yourself or someone else. I can place a charm on you to monitor your magic core activity, or a spell that will restrict it, but only if you want to. If you do decide to go with either, you only have to ask if you want them removed."

Hermione was stunned into silence for a moment, before giving the witch a smile and shaking her head.

"No thank you ma'am, I think I have it under control. But if I ever feel like I'm losing control or need some help, I'll be sure to come and see you straight away."

"You do that dear. Now hurry along, I believe your tour of the castle starts in a few minutes."

"Yes, Healer Herbertson!"

Hermione made her way out of the room, and Davina and Padma fell into step beside her. As they made their way to the Great Hall, where they were to meet the Professors who were to show them around the school, Hermione explained what the Healer had said.

"Healer Herbertson just said that my magic core and magical reserves are a bit bigger then they should be, and to come to her if I have trouble controlling it. That's all, nothing to worry about." Hermione smiled.

"Nice. Does that mean you'll be able to do more powerful spells?" Padma asked curious.

"Most likely. Spells that need more magical power then normal will come more easily to me then to the both of you." Hermione answered.

"That's probably why all of your spells have worked so far as well!" Davina said. Hermione just nodded her agreement, thinking that the real reason was no where near as pleasant.

The three reached the Great Hall just as the last of the food disappeared off the house tables. Helena and the first years were the only ones left in the Great Hall - everyone else had gone to their first classes. Helena stood up, and began to speak as she made her way around the Head Table and down in between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables until she was standing at the double doors.

"Good morning everyone! I know that you are all excited to start you classes, but first we need to show you around the castle. It's a big school, and even though we have given you all maps with your class schedules, we thought it would be a good idea to show you around the castle. You will miss your usual Monday morning classes, but go to your afternoon classes after lunch. Normally, the first years would have Astronomy on a Monday night, but since it's your first day of school, you will have that class off. Now, if you will all follow me, we can start the tour!"

Helena moved out of the hall, a mass of first-years following behind, talking quietly as Helena explained what subject was taught on each floor. There were a lot of unused classrooms, and Hermione wondered why Helena didn't take her advice on moving all of the classrooms to the first two floors to save excessive walking.

As=5 it was, Arithmacy, Charms and the caretakers office was on the first floor. Transfiguration, the Infirmary and the Healing Arts classroom, and the Muggle Studies classroom were on the second. The third floor held Bill's three classrooms - Warding, Elemental Arts, and Ancient Runes. The classes, Hermione was sure, would be combined quite a bit, but they each had a separate classroom if it was needed. The fourth floor held the Defence, Divination, and History of Magic classrooms, as well as the Prefects bathroom. Potions was no longer in the dungeons - no class was - and was instead on the fifth floor, along with the Magical Creatures classroom (which was only used for theoretical classes - potions fumes and magical animals did not mix!), Physical Education and Apparition.

Outside the grounds, the first years were lead past the four large greenhouses, and around the newly added running track. The running track had three 'levels', each from a starting point beside the lake. The first, was a loop around the Black Lake, which would take a physically fit person around ten minutes to run. The second started at the lake, but veered off towards the school, around the greenhouses, and ending on the other side of the lake. The third was a lap around Hogwarts itself, both starting and ending at the lake as well. The last track was only for experienced runners, and Helena assured the first years that they would only be running the smaller track.

Since it was nearing lunch time by the time the tour of the grounds was over, Helena had them all sit on the grass under the willow by the lake, and had the house elves bring them out baskets of food. Sitting in groups the first years began to eat, thoroughly enjoying their first morning at Hogwarts.

When Hermione had realised that they would all be sitting on the grass eating, she had excused herself from Padma and Davina, and left to find Harry, Ron and Neville. Finding the boys the rest of the Gryffindor first years, Hermione dragged them away for a few minutes privacy.

"Hey 'Mione, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to meet somewhere to talk tonight. Want to meet me at the Room of Requirement after dinner? Say, around 7:30?" Hermione asked.

"Sure!" Neville smiled, and Harry nodded his agreement. Ron was too busy eating to even notice Hermione had come by.

"Do you want us to bring Ron?" Harry asked, seeing Hermione deflate a little at Ron's actions.

"Yes. Unfortunately, he's one of the people I need to talk to the most."

"What about the twins?" asked Neville.

"Invite them too. See you tonight."

Hermione gave Harry and Neville a smile of her own before moving back over to Padma and Davina, who had joined the other six Ravenclaw first-years. Over the hour break that they had for lunch, Hermione got to know her fellow Ravenclaw's quite well.

-o-

At the end of lunch, Hermione pulled out her timetable, seeing which classes she had that afternoon. She was surprised that, instead of the six one-hour long classes they used to have, they now had four one-and-a-half hour classes every day - two of every class, plus two one-hour long flying classes every week. She was sure that, once they got their electives, her timetable would become a little more hectic, but as a first year, this timetable was pretty much perfect. There were enough classes to keep you interested, but not too much to overwhelm someone just starting school - which, for many students, it was. Muggleborns and sometimes half-bloods went to muggle primary school before attending Hogwarts, but there was still no magical equivalent. That left Hogwarts the first schooling (besides home schooling and tutors) for purebloods and a lot of half bloods.

There were a few other things that surprised Hermione with her timetable. First of all, they had mandatory Muggle Studies. Muggle Studies was usually an elective class that was only available to third years and up. Another thing was that they only had each class twice a week, and no doubles. Also, there wasn't any indication of which other house she would be sharing her classes with. Usually, or at least during her previous stint at Hogwarts, it would say who she was sharing her classes with. Hermione could only think of three options: either it was a typo (although that was unlikely), the classes were separated by houses, or the whole year would be present in all of their classes. Hermione wasn't sure which one she preferred.

 _Hermione Granger - Ravenclaw - First Year_

 **Monday:**

 _6am-8am - BREAKFAST_

 _9am-10:30am - Defence_

 _10:30am-12pm - Transfiguration_

 _12pm-1pm - LUNCH_

 _1pm-2:30pm- Charms_

 _2:30pm - 4pm - Potions_

 _5pm-7pm - DINNER_

 _11pm-1am - Astronomy_

 **Tuesday**

 _6am-8am - BREAKFAST_

 _9am-10:30am - History of Magic_

 _10:30am-12pm - Herbology_

 _12pm-1pm - LUNCH_

 _1pm-2:30pm - Muggle Studies_

 _2:30pm-4pm - Physical Education_

 _5pm-7pm - DINNER_

 **Wednesday**

 _6am-8am - BREAKFAST_

 _9am-10:30am - Magical Creatures_

 _10:30am-12pm - Transfiguration_

 _12pm-1pm - LUNCH_

 _1pm-2:30pm - Charms_

 _2:30pm-4pm - Arithmacy_

 _4pm-5pm - Flying_

 _5pm-7pm - DINNER_

 **Thursday**

 _6am-8am - BREAKFAST_

 _9am-10:30am - Potions_

 _10:30am-12pm - Defence_

 _12pm-1pm - LUNCH_

 _1pm-2:30pm - Magical Creatures_

 _2:30pm-4pm - Physical Education_

 _5pm-7pm - DINNER_

 **Friday**

 _6am-8am - BREAKFAST_

 _9am-10:30am - History of Magic_

 _10:30am-12pm - Herbology_

 _12pm-1pm - LUNCH_

 _1pm-2:30pm - Muggle Studies_

 _2:30pm-4pm - Arithmacy_

 _4pm-5pm - Flying_

 _5pm-7pm - DINNER_

Deciding to compare her schedules with Harry, Ron and Neville the next time she saw them, Hermione put her schedule in her bag. Helena, however, began speaking a few minutes after, and answered Hermione's unanswered question.

"Alright kids. It's time to go to your next class soon. But before you go, I have a few things to tell you. If you haven't all noticed yet, your first year classes will be with the whole year. A few years ago we put in place a system of teaching that is a little more effective then just splitting you up by your houses. For all of your first year, the whole year will have classes together. It may get a little hard so please don't make it too tough on your Professors. You will be split into different classes in your second year and up, excluding your elective subjects, based on your learning factors. Intellectually gifted kids will be put together so they can be given extra , the intermediate children in their own classes studying at normal pace, and a class for those who need more help then others. We are not doing this to try and separate you from your peers, we are merely trying to help all students achieve their highest possible scores for your OWL's and NEWT's. While this method has caused a few disagreements in the past, the quality of work coming out of this school is higher then it had ever been. That is one reason why the 'no bullying' rule has been implemented. We want everyone to be able to give their absolute best, and for you to be able to get into whichever job you please. Now everyone, off to class!"

The students got up from their relaxing lunch, and headed as one large group to their first ever class at Hogwarts - Charms.

Fillius Flitwick - the half-goblin half-wizard Charms teacher - may have been small and soft-spoken, but he was a champion dueller and quicker with his wand then anyone Harry had ever met. This time around, Professor Flitwick made a slightly different introduction, and his suggestion for getting everyone to participate in his class was one that Harry definitely approved of. If the reaction of the rest of the first-years was any indication, then they were excited too.

"Good Morning class! My name is Professor Flitwick, I am your Charms teacher and Head of Ravenclaw House! It's a pleasure to have you all here today. Now, first up I will be teaching you all about basic charms you will come to use on a daily basis in the wizarding world. I will teach you how to levitate, summon, banish, clean, repair, make and much, much more. And, to make this year more interesting, we are going to have a class project." That certainly had everyone's attention! "Some people think that Charms is a 'soft' option, but I'm going to show you that Charms is a subject used every day, and most magical objects couldn't function without them. As a project this year, you - as a class - will choose a muggle object to enchant, to make it the magical equivalent. Since this is only your first year, it can't be something too hard or far fetched. If there is any spells needed that we do not cover in class, then looking up it's incantation, wand movement and uses - both in your object and every day life - will be your homework. Everyone can think about what they would like to enchant while we get started on todays spell, the levitation spell. Please turn to page three of your books for the incantation and wand movements."

Excited murmuring spread across the room as Professor Flitwick demonstrated the spell by levitating a feather onto each students desk. Some students began to talk about what they would like to enchant, and others opened their Charms book and began practicing. Harry, Hermione and Neville all done it first try, eliciting an excited squeak from the tiny Professor, and ten points each to their houses. Ron could have easily gotten the spell first try as well - if he made any attempt at trying, that is. As is was, the red-head - who had seated himself in between Seamus and Jack - was too busy talking to the two boys, as well as Dean (who was on Seamus' other side) about what they could enchant. After thirty minutes and only half the class even attempting the spell, Professor Flitwick once again addressed the class.

"Students! So far only half of you have even attempted this spell! If you do not perform this spell by the end of the class, then you will not be allowed to participate in the class project! Your continued participation and effort in this class is the only thing that will allow you to keep working on your project!"

Soon after, every single student had performed the spell, all to varying degrees. There were a few students in every house who could only make their feather float a metre in the air, while others (the more advanced students) made their feathers touch the roof. Professor Flitwick was happy after everyone had at least tried to perform the spell, and let the class discuss their options for the class project out loud for the last twenty minutes.

At the end of the class, Professor Flitwick began taking votes on what they could make, and there was a few good suggestions, but the whole class couldn't full decide until Harry voiced his idea.

"Sir? What about a hover board?" Harry asked. "They've been in muggle movies for years, but the closest magical equivalent that I've seen has been a broom. We could even put our Transfiguration skills to good use and transfigure the board. Or we could just use muggle skate boards and take the wheels off them. Once we make them fly and put all of the safety charms on them, we can decorate them. I've heard of some painting and pattern charms we could combine to decorate them to our liking."

The whole class was silent for a moment before it erupted in noise. Purebloods were looking confused, and some of the half-bloods and muggle-borns explained what a hover board actually was.

"What an excellent suggestion, Mr Potter! 20 points to Gryffindor."

There was a few more minutes of discussion, but soon enough, the whole class was agreed. They were going to make hover boards.

-o-

The whole class was still in high spirits when they reached the Potions classroom. Professor La'Vette quickly caught onto why the class was so excited, and gave them the first five minutes of class to calm down. After that, she instructed them all to take out their potions books.

Hermione was more then pleased to find out that the first chapter of the potions book was all safety procedures, much like a muggle chemistry class. They now also had specially designed protective potions robes to put on during class (supplied by the school), as well as a shield (which would be put up by Professor La'Vette until the students could produce one on their own) which would block most potions splatter.

Instructing the class to read through all of the safety procedures, Professor La'Vette quickly made sure all of her students were there.

Harry, who by now was accustomed to reading quite quickly, finished before most of the class. He took the time he had spare to study his new Potions professor. Kendra La'Vette had long, straight black hair which fell past her waist. It had been lose at the feast the night before, but today it had been braided, and pulled into an elegant bun atop the Professors head. The Potions professor was tall and graceful, quite slim, and spoke with a definite hint of a French accent. Her skin was light - not pale, but certainly not tanned - and her bright blue-grey eyes shone brightly. Harry was startled at just how much the woman resembled Helena. Kendra La'Vette was dressed in her protective potions robe - this one clearly better and much more expensive then the ones lent to the students, over a tight green blouse and black dress pants that looked decidedly muggle. At least, Harry thought, she didn't seem to have Helena's penchant for blue dresses.

After the class had read through all of the safety procedures, Professor La'Vette began to tell them more about the class.

"For those muggle-born students, this class is similar to a high school Chemistry class, but there are quite a few differences, which I'm sure you'll notice as the year goes on. I will be teaching you how to use Potions to make your every day life better - there are plenty of easy general healing potions, potions for acne, calming draughts, dreamless sleep potions and many more. For a full list of potions we will be brewing this year, see page 15 of your textbooks." the class began to turn to the page when Professor La'Vette began speaking again. "You can have a look at those later. In this class we will also be discussing some potions that shouldn't be used or brewed, especially by students. We will also be learning how to recognise certain types of potions, especially when disguised in food and drink. The main two potions slipped into a witch or wizards drink are love potions and poisons, so they will be our first priority to look at. We won't be making any potion today, instead I want you to read up on the first potion we will be making, which is a Calming Draught. It is a relatively simple potion that you will most likely need at some point during your life. They are especially helpful for those suffering with anxiety, and to calm a person after such events as a nightmare, family death, or other traumatic occurrence. Please turn to page 17 for the Calming Draught. I want you all to read over the potion, and I expect a paragraph on the dangers of the potion itself, the dangers of brewing the potion, a paragraph on each ingredient used and the properties that make it useful for this specific potion, and a paragraph on what would happen if the potion were to be brewed incorrectly." the class groaned, but Professor La'Vette paid it no mind. "You will work on it during class. Anyone who can finish before the lesson ends - with acceptable answers for everything I have mentioned - will get twenty house points. However, if you need more time, this work isn't actually due until your next lesson on Thursday."

The class of first-years gave a collective sigh of relief. Kendra La'Vette flicked her wand at the chalk, writing up the things they needed to have in their work before settling down to observe the first years. She didn't actually expect anyone to finish by the end of the class - by the time they all got to work, there was only just over an hour left, and they still needed to read over the potion, and look up the properties of each ingredient (which were all listed in the back of the textbook).

Scanning the room, she was surprised to find that a couple of students weren't reading, but were in fact already writing. A mixture of ink and parchment and pens and muggle work books littered the room - the school now permitted the use of both for classes, unless specified otherwise - and it was two students using notebooks, and one using parchment and ink, that got Professor La'Vette's attention.

First was Hermione Granger, a muggle-born Ravenclaw. While most muggle-borns were completely out of their depth in the wizarding world, Hermione seemed to know exactly what she was writing about. She barely looked at her work-book - only stopping to check something every few minutes - and her pen was racing over the paper in her hurry to finish the essay before class was over.

The next student was Neville Longbottom, from Gryffindor. Kendra knew his grandmother, Augusta, and had often heard the woman complain her grandson was basically a squib - out of hearing range of her son and daughter-in-law that is. But Neville clearly seemed to know his stuff, and although his need to get the work done obviously wasn't as great as Hermione's, he was still writing the essay at a relatively quick pace.

The third student, another from Gryffindor, was Harry Potter. Having met both Lily and James (though many years before) Kendra was not surprised to note that the boy was finding this task fairly simple. He was matching Neville in terms of writing pace, and seemed completely relaxed about the entire thing. Like Neville, Harry double-checked his facts more often then Hermione, and by the way the three were writing, they would all be finished by the end of the class.

The fact that, despite being in Ravenclaw, Hermione was seated next to Neville, with Harry on his other side, hadn't escaped the Potions Professor. Davina and then Padma were on Hermione's right, while Ron was at the other end, at Harry's left. Professor La'Vette noticed that Ron seemed to be fairing a little better then most of the other students as well, and had begun to write with just over forty minutes left. A few purebloods who had been lucky enough to have private tutors when they were younger were also doing quite well, but Professor La'Vette doubted anyone but Hermione, Harry and Neville would be finished by the end of the class.

Professor La'Vette's prediction turned out to be correct. At 3:50pm, the Professor had let the class know that they only had ten minutes left. Knowing that they still had three more days to complete it, most of the students had taken their time, and barely had anything written down. Hermione, Harry and Neville, however, each placed their finished work on her desk as they walked out.

Marking them later that night, she gave all three top marks, and, despite her earlier words, fifty points each. All three essays were perfectly written, with everything she had asked for.

-o-

At seven-thirty sharp, Hermione, Harry, Neville, Ron and the twins met at the Room of Requirement. Opening the door, Hermione stepped into a very cosy sitting room. Half a dozen comfy chairs and two two-seater lounges were spread around a large coffee table, which held an assortment of drinks and light snacks.

Hermione sat in one of the comfy chairs, pouring herself a cup of tea, and the others followed suit.

"What's this about?" Harry asked, as he grabbed a biscuit off the tray.

"I thought we would all want to talk about what's happened. The changes to our world. And you can't tell me that you haven't felt... _Closer_ to each other since we came back?" Hermione said, looking down at her tea.

"I have." said Harry and Neville together.

"I feel closer to you all. But not to Freddie." George said, looking sad. "It's sort of like I have other twins, but not." he looked both confused and frustrated. "Like you're all a part of me and my family, I guess." he finally finished.

"I think that going back in time had bonded us all, bringing us closer. I'm not sure how or why, but it has." Hermione said.

"Shouldn't Ginny be here too, if we're talking about this?" Ron asked.

"Probably. I was going to sneak her into the castle this weekend, when we meet with Bill." said George. "We can give her all the important bits then."

The group kept talking well into the night, and if the first years had been required to go to their first Astronomy class, they would have been late. It was morning when they left, and the group would only catch a few hours sleep before breakfast.

Just as the group split, Hermione going to Ravenclaw tower, Fred and George to Slytherin, and the rest to Gryffindor, Ron grabbed Hermione's arm. She looked at him, and then away. All night Hermione had been trying to work up the courage to talk to Ron about their 'relationship' of sorts. They had kissed, at the end of the Battle, and while it had been thrilling at the time, Hermione wasn't so sure she wanted anything more. At least, not yet.

"Hermione.. Are we.. Are we together?" asked Ron, blushing.

"I.. I don't know. Did you want to be?" Hermione asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Well, yeah. I like you." Ron was blushing even harder, but looked sincere. Hermione gave him a small, sad smile. "Do you want to be with me?"

"I.. I don't think so." Hermione said, hating the way he went from hopeful to dejected. "I'm sorry, Ron."

"It's okay." Ron dropped her hand like it had burned him. "I'll see you at breakfast." he then turned and fled, running straight past where Harry and Neville had been waiting for him.

"Ron, wait! Let me explain!" Hermione yelled after him. It was too late - he was already gone. Harry and Neville gave Hermione a sympathetic look, before heading after their red-headed friend.

Hermione turned and headed back up to Ravenclaw tower, smiling when she saw the portrait had been left open a crack for her so she wouldn't have to wake it and be caught out after curfew. Stepping into the first year girls common room, Hermione called on an elf she had gotten to know quite well the last time around.

"Tripe." and elf popped into the room, right next to her. "Hi, Tripe. My name is Hermione Granger. You haven't met me yet, but I've heard that you are a wonderful elf, and I was wondering if you could do me a favour?"

The elf's eyes lit up with happiness, and she nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Of course, Miss Grangy. Anything Tripe can do for such a kind witch!"

"Could you get me a pepper-up potion for the morning. Also, could you put one next to the beds of Fred and George Weasley, in Slytherin, and Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, and Ron Weasley in Gryffindor?"

"Of course, Miss Grangy. Tripe will be right back." Hermione only had to wait a few minutes, although her eyelids desperately wanted to close the whole time, she forced herself to stay awake, to wait for the little elf. She didn't have to wait long. Tripe popped back into the room a few minutes later, holding a vial of potion. She handed it to Hermione, who gave the elf a grateful smile.

"Thank you Tripe. You've done very well."

"It's Tripe's pleasure Miss Grangy. You is a very kind witch, and Tripe will help in any way she can!" the elf squeaked, clearly happy.

"I'll be sure to remember that. Thank you again Tripe. I really have to get to bed now."

"Of course Miss Grangy." the elf bowed low and popped away.

Hermione smiled to herself, and headed into her dorm room, casting a charm on the door so it would open silently. Hermione quickly changed into her pyjamas, putting the vial of Pepper-Up potion in a draw of her bedside table, and climbed into bed. The bushy-haired witch was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

-o-

Over in Gryffindor Tower, Ron wasn't sleeping so easily.

He had always liked Hermione, he just hadn't known how to show it. Ron had realised, during the Battle, that he had been quite a prat to her over the years, and she had every right to hate him. But they had kissed, after destroying the Horcrux, and Ron had assumed that she felt the same way about him, and that they would be together.

Apparently not.

Ron was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice the little elf pop into the room and leave three vials of potion on his, Harry's and Neville's bedside tables. The other two noticed, and after realising just what potion it was, silently thanked Hermione, knowing it had to be her doing.

-o-

Bill was still awake as well, only he was planning all of his lessons for the next day. Helena had asked him to teach Elemental Arts, because, as a natural Elemental, he was one of the few people in Britain that could actually teach that class properly. Most magical creatures chose to live elsewhere, because even though the wizarding side of Britain had improved in this timeline, there were still some prejudices against magical creatures. Bill had offered to teach Warding as well, since both of those classes would be specialised, only admitting those who had a real affinity for the subjects, or those who showed promise. In the end, since Runes were such a big part of Warding, Bill had agreed to teach Ancient Runes as well.

Now, looking at his teaching schedule, Bill wondered why in the name of Merlin he had agreed to teach three bloody classes. At least Helena had given him something to help.

Finishing his notes for his classes, Bill moved into his bedroom and pulled a time turner out from under his shirt, spinning it back four hours. He was so tired, he didn't even bother changing out of his robes before flopping gracelessly onto his bed and passing out, grateful for the extra sleep he would get because of the time turner.

-o-

 **A/N - I know you probably will all have questions about the very relaxed time-table, but I hope I can get it explained in the next chapter!**

 **More also on the 'bonds' from when the group went back in time, because I've had a few reviews that suggest that going back in time had only bonded the COUPLES together. Before they went back in time, the story was cannon up until the end of the Battle, so kind of Ron/Hermione and Harry/Ginny (I don't think they got together/back together until after). These are most likely going to change (but I'm still not too sure) as this 'new' future changes everything around them. I have a few ideas, but nothing concrete in terms of pairings yet.**

 **For those of you who aren't reading this story for the first time, I have removed one of the first-year Gyrffindor students, Sarah Smith, from the Sorting in in the last chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading, let me know what you think! ~PPx**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Warnings:** Era jumps. Language.

 **Disclaimer:**

1\. Unfortunately, I am still not J.K. Rowling, and I don't make any money off this fanfic, I just play with her characters and her worlds. I own nothing but a few OC's and the plot.

2\. I am also not Cassandra Clare, and yes I did shamelessly steal the word 'mundane' from The Mortal Instruments.

3\. I used Google Translate for the Hindi translation for 'ordinary', so if it's wrong, I apologise! I promise I will try not to butcher too many languages in this story.

4\. I also stole the name "Arcane Academy" from the fanfic "Arcane Academy" by ame3565. (I already have a recommendation for this chapter, but this story is also awesome so go check it out! WARNING - It contains slash, sex scenes and Harry with multiple guys! If that's not your cup of tea, then read the James/Lily story recommended at the end of this chapter instead!)

-o-

 **A/N - I am SO SORRY for the late update. I was going to try and update once a week but unfortunately RL has other ideas. I'm trying to get them out as quick as I can!**

 **Once again, this chapter is UN-BETA-EDITED. I think they all will be for a fair while. My beta has been quite busy but assures me she will get them edited eventually! Once the edited chapters are posted (or I have changed something from a previous chapter and re-uploaded it) I will tell you in the A/N of the most recent chapter.**

 **I also have something to say to the person who reviewed the last chapter of this story with this review:**

 _"Guest: Don't change Harry/Ginny unless you want to lose a reader. Have never liked Ron/Hermione so don't care what you do there."_ **... I have already explained that I really don't know who will end up with who yet. Harry and Ginny could very well end up together, I honestly haven't figured it out yet. And also, I'm sorry that you think my story wouldn't be good enough to read if it wasn't a Harry/Ginny fic. I would hope that all of my readers would keep reading this story, regardless of who ends up together. I used to only read cannon fics, I loved Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione just as much as the next fan, but then I read a few Harry/Hermione, Harry/Luna, Hermione/Viktor and Ron/Lavender stories that were really great, and I found that even if I don't necessarily ship the people who are together, I can still enjoy a well-written story. I hope A Different Future falls into that category, and that my amazing readers continue to read despite the pairings. As for** _"Guest:",_ **I would be more then happy to discuss the story with you if you logged on and messaged me.**

 **Also, I don't remember if I made Harry get Hedwig at Diagon Alley or not. If I didn't assume that he did. There is no way that Harry wouldn't go and get Hedwig as soon as possible. I'm so sorry if I left that out!**

-o-

 **A DIFFERENT FUTURE - CHAPTER TEN**

-o-

 **Tuesday, 3rd September, 1991 - Hogwarts, Scotland.**

Once again, Hermione rose early. She was reading her Muggle law textbook in the common room when Padma and Davina finally came out ready for breakfast, and the three girls would soon get used to this being their morning routine. Hermione was always reading in the mornings, though not always law textbooks. Sometimes it was for classes, other times for fun, but the time-travelling witch always had a book in her hand when the other two awoke.

After a fulfilling breakfast, Hermione made her way to History of Magic, hoping to Merlin that it was more informative then in the last time. 'At least', thought Hermione, 'We don't have a ghost teaching us this year!'

The desks allowed only people to sit, and Hermione told Padma and Davina to take a seat next to each other. Hermione chose the desk next to her dorm mates, and waved over Neville when the Gryffindor's came in. Harry and Ron took a seat on the desk on the other side of Hermione, Harry closest to Neville.

Their History of Magic Professor, Quinta Roslin, was a stern-looking witch, with curly brown hair pulled into a tight bun (much like McGonagall's), emotive brown eyes, and smooth, chocolate-coloured skin. She spoke with a strong English accent, her robes (which, today, were a dove grey) swept behind her as she walked back and forth in front of the class, stopping every so often to make sure her students were paying attention.

All of the time travellers, except Ron, were delighted to find that Professor Roslin was much more informative then Professor Binns had ever been, and her first class was all about the earliest known cases of magic. Helena made a guest appearance, speaking briefly about why and how Hogwarts was created, and how much she remembered of the stories the Founders had told her of how witches and wizards first gained the gift of magic.

The purebloods in the class were not at all happy to learn that, regardless of their 'pure' blood, every wizarding family had started out with a muggle child being born with magic. Humans had - as far as witches and wizards knew - been around a lot longer then the earliest know cases of magic, meaning that every single 'pureblood' wizarding family had once been a line of muggles. The purebloods in the class had been outraged, but with Helena in the class, glaring at them, they weren't game to say anything.

It was a lesson that the whole class (save for the purebloods) thoroughly enjoyed, and, for the first time ever, Hermione actually looked forward to their next History of Magic class.

-o-

Herbology was straight after History of Magic, and Hermione, Harry and Neville were all in good spirits as they made their way down to the greenhouses. Ron, however, was grumbling about having to do more work this time around, and was clearly annoyed that he didn't have a class to sleep in anymore. Telling him to grow up, Hermione excused herself from the Gryffindor's presence, and made her way back to Davina and Padma, who were sitting with the rest of the Ravenclaw first-year girls.

Soon enough, the first years met their new Herbology teacher.

Rathbone Beery was in his early thirties, and of average height and weight. He was clean-shaven, and had short brown hair and gold-green eyes. Hermione noticed that the man had forgone a robe, and was instead wearing a not-so-popular line of wizarding clothing made just for Herbologists - tight (but not too tight) long pants and a short sleeved t-shirt, made of a light, breathable material. The material was deceptively strong, providing protection against most plants' thorns, poisons and the like, but also allowed ventilation and was easily washed and quick-drying. The closest muggle equivalent Hermione could think of was muggle swimmers, but they were still a far cry different.

Although Professor Beery was quite a good Herbology teacher, Hermione found herself missing the lessons from the motherly Pomona Sprout. The woman was so kind and caring, and never made you feel left out. Professor Beery was actually quite similar, in the way that made sure all of his students understood the work they were doing, and helped out if needed, but it just wasn't quite the same.

However, Herbology was still fairly interesting, and Neville excelled, renewing his love for plants, and giving a major boost to his confidence.

-o-

After lunch, the first years made their way en-mass to Muggle Studies, where their teacher Professor Finn Fitzgerald was waiting. As everyone took their seats, he made his introduction.

Finn Fitzgerald's muggle-born heritage clearly showed in the way he dressed. The man was wearing blue jeans, a collared t-shirt with the name of a muggle band, and running shoes. His shoulder-length, sandy blonde hair was pulled up into a high pony-tail with a black band, blue eyes shinning as he looked over the class. The man was pale, but not overly so, and had a light smattering of freckles over his nose. Professor Fitzgerald didn't look a day over twenty-five - despite turning thirty that year - and he had quite a few of the female students' attention. When he began to talk, everyone was surprised to find he had a somewhat faded Australian accent, though it was still quite pronounced.

"Good afternoon first years. My name is Professor Fitzgerald, but feel free to call me any variation of that you can think of!" the class laughed as one, and Professor Fitzgerald let out a smile. "I personally never like the name 'Fitzgerald'. Most of the older students call me either Professor Fitz or Fitzy. Either one of those is fine."

A few snorts and giggles could be heard, but there was certainly more giggles then snorts.

"Since I don't know any of you, and none of you know me, I was thinking we could use this first class as a way to get to know each other! As you could probably guess, I am a muggle-born. I know that the Muggle Studies Professor before myself was a pureblood, and while I don't doubt his teaching abilities, I looked over his lessons and they were absolute crap. The man clearly knew nothing about the muggle world! Luckily for you kids, I grew up as a muggle, and I have a lot to teach you about muggles and how they live without magic! Does anyone have any questions?"

A few choice words were uttered by some purebloods, mostly Slytherin's, but Professor Fitzgerald completely ignored them. Hermione put her hand up.

"Yes, Miss?"

"Granger, sir. Hermione Granger. I'm also a muggleborn."

"Fantastic! Did you have something to ask?"

"Yes, sir, but not about the class. You have an Australian accent. I was just wondering if that's where you came from?"

"Ah, very well spotted Miss Granger. Ten points to Ravenclaw!" Professor Fitzgerald flopped gracelessly down onto his desk, ignoring his chair and sitting precariously on the edge of the desk in a small space where there was no papers.

"Yes, I am from Australia! Born and raised. The rules of magic in Australia are slightly different then from here. If the child is from a muggle family, the family will usually be notified when the child starts showing signs of accidental magic, not when they turn eleven. For me, it was a few months after my sixth birthday."

Professor Fitzgerald stopped for a minute, and Megan Jones, a Hufflepuff girl, put her hand up. "Does Australia have a magical school to?"

"What's it like?" said Marlene Price, a Gryffindor girl.

"It sure does. The magical school in Australia - Arcane Academy - is actually quite similar to the muggle schools. It takes in those ages five to eighteen, and gives them both a magical and muggle education. The school is separated into two sections - one is the Primary, or ages five to twelve. Those students attend 9-5 day classes, and the kids go home at the end of every day. The other part of the school is for the Secondary students, those aged thirteen to eighteen. The school is considered a boarding school, but children can choose to go home on the weekends if they wish. There are also special circumstances that allow a child to live at the school if they are unable to go home. That's where I went to school. I started travelling after I left, and by then I was considered a legal adult in both the magical and muggle world. I spent a year each in France, Romania, Italy, America and Africa before finally coming to England. Deciding that I liked it here, I stayed, and after taking on a few teaching jobs in muggle London, your lovely Headmistress approached me and asked me to fill in the Muggle Studies teaching position two years ago."

"Is Arcane Academy different to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, really curious.

"It is, actually. For one, the school is built on its own island. There are so many small, unclaimed islands off the coast of Australia that the government didn't notice that one went missing. It's protected by very powerful wards - even better then the ones here! You can get to the island three ways. The first way is on a ferry. It leaves from a magical port that muggles can't see. The second is Floo, and you need a password before you can Floo in. The third way is a Portkey. The Floo and Portkey arrive in a small beach house away from the school, and it's always guarded. Also, everyone is scanned upon boarding the ship, and they have to go through the beach house to get to the school. If you aren't a student, teacher, or registered guest, you are immediately bound, your wand taken, and your magic neutralised until the Headmistress decides what to do. Security there is actually very good."

"What about the classes?" asked Davina, and Professor Fitzgerald was very pleased to see that almost everyone wanted to know that as well.

"The classes are pretty loaded, but they are fun. We have similar classes - Arcane Academy's version of Arithmacy is called Maths, and it covers both the magical and muggle versions. Ancient Runes is called Mythology, and in that class you learn about how runes were used in both the magical and muggle worlds throughout history, and their uses in the modern world. History intersects with that class, and in that class you learn about the magical and muggle worlds throughout history, and how the magical and muggle worlds affect each other."

"Sir, should we be writing this down?" asked Neville.

"If you wish. It's not really all that relevant to Muggle Studies, but as I've said, we weren't going to do actual work this lesson anyway. If you want to keep a knowledge of the Australian school, then feel free to write it down."

A few people pulled out quills and inkpots, and notebooks and pens, and Professor Fitzgerald quickly summarised all of the information he'd just given on the board for those who wanted to write it down.

"Now, where was I? Ah, yes, classes! Well, we also have flying classes, but we aren't limited to brooms. I believe Mr Potter has suggested to his Charms Professor another method Arcane Academy uses - hover boards. They also use flying carpets, motorbikes and cars. The students are taught various methods of both magical and muggle travel. They are also taught to Apparate, normally, side-long and intercontinental. Since it's so hot in Australia for most of the year, they students are also given twice-weekly swimming lessons, and there is a section of the beach where the students can swim freely on the weekends and after classes in the summer. There is also in indoor pool, which can be heated in winter for swimming all year round."

"That's so cool!" exclaimed Max O'Neill, a very excitable Hufflepuff boy.

"Yes, it is. The school has summer and winter holidays, and children are able to stay at the school all year round if they so need. Since the island has a small mountain range, the students can go hiking in the summer, and skiing in the winter - although most of the time the teachers have to conjure the snow themselves. Each child gets a present from the staff on their birthday and Christmas, especially if they don't have any family."

"That sounds really nice." said Harry softly, remembering his years at Hogwarts the first time, when he was living in the Hell-hole that was Number 4, Pivet Drive.

"I think so too. We also have classes to recognise both magical and muggle animals, and what to do when faced with one. Australia has many dangerous animals, and the students learn what to do if bitten or attacked. They often go out into the mountains for a few days without their wands and try surviving in the bush by themselves. It's really quite an experience!"

There were plenty of mixed reactions about that, but Professor Fitzgerald didn't seem to care.

"I know different countries have different ways of referring to non-magical people. In Europe, it's muggle, in America it's 'nomaj', as in 'no magic'. In India, it's 'saadhaaran' which means 'ordinary'. Does Australia have a term for that as well?" asked Padma.

"Yes, they do. Very good question! Australian's call non-magical people 'mundanes'."

"Are there any other classes sir? Like potions?" asked Hermione.

"Or Herbology?" said Neville, looking somewhat hopeful.

"Yes, to both. Sort of." Professor Fitzgerald grinned at their confused faces. "The classes all overlap. While out in the bush surviving for a few nights, it's a mixture of different classes. Muggle studies, obviously, because you're surviving without magic. Herbology, because you have to identify which plants are safe to eat or not. You also have to keep an eye out for creatures that might want to hurt or kill you, and you also have to know which ones are okay to eat."

A few girls in the class shuddered, not liking the idea of killing anything.

"Potions is taught, as well as muggle chemistry, but it's a combined class, and not at all like their separate classes. What England calls Herbology is taught in Potions/Chemistry, Survival, Muggle Studies and cooking - yes, they have cooking classes! Both using magical and muggle ingredients, and both with and without a wand. Arcane Academy also offers Warding, Elemental Arts, Tracking - both magical and muggle - Blood magic, Study of Law - again, both magical and muggle - and a few others. It's quite a well-rounded curriculum."

"But Blood magic is illegal!" said Draco Malfoy, standing up in outrage. "And teaching the students all that muggle shit! Don't they respect their bloodlines at all?" the blonde boy was clearly outraged, but Professor Fitzgerald didn't seem to care.

"And you are?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Ah, Malfoy. I should have guessed. Spitting image of your father Lucius. The man was outraged when they refused him a seat on the Board of Governors for the school." Draco seemed outraged, but the Professor continued, ignoring the fuming blonde. "England is one of only four countries in the entire world to have banned Blood Magic, the others being Korea, China and Thailand. It's actually very useful for Warding and protection spells, especially if you're protecting blood relatives such as children, parents or siblings. It is only classified as 'dark' magic in England because more wizards have used it for bad then good in the past." he explain calmly.

"As for the muggle teachings, there is a very simple reason - not all witches and wizards choose to stay in the magical world, especially muggle-borns. Even though Australia is far less prejudiced against muggles and muggleborns, there are still some who feel as young Mr Malfoy here and his family do. That muggles are beneath us and muggleborns are magic stealers and worth very little. However, most of the population excepts all witches and wizards, and almost 90% of Australia's wizarding population is half-blood or muggleborn. And think what would happen if a witch or wizard spent years at a magical school and then decided to stay in the muggle world? They would have no viable education for the muggle world, and even though a passing grade from Arcane Academy is the equivalent of passing high school in the muggle world, without the inclusion of muggle teachings in their studies, the students would have very little of the basic muggle knowledge gained in high school."

"That actually makes a lot of sense. My parents were worried when I got my letter, because they weren't sure that I'd be able to work in the muggle world if I decided I wanted to leave the magical one." said Hermione.

"Mine too!" said half a dozen other voices.

"Exactly. That's why Arcane Academy teaches muggle ways as well as magical. It is also to give the purebloods and half-bloods raised in a magical home about the muggle world. The school also takes in students from all over the world, and accept transfers at any year level."

"And that's why they got you in to teach this class? Pathetic, useless mudblood!"

"That is ENOUGH, Mr Malfoy!" Professor Fitzgerald roared, startling the class. The man had been so laid back and happy during the class, the sudden burst of anger had shocked them all.

"I would love to take a thousand points from Slytherin for you using that foul word! But since it's only the second day back and your house only has forty seven at last count, I guess I'll just take all of them, and you are now unable to earn any house points yourself for the rest of the year! Detention every night for a month with either myself or your Head of House! If you could go to Hogsmead or play Quidditch I'd take those privileges away too but you cant! I guess making your Saturday detentions a lunch time so you can't watch the games will have to suffice! I will be reporting this to the Headmistress and it will go on your permanent record! Four strikes left, Mr Malfoy. I'd watch your tongue!"

Everyone was shocked at the malice in the Professor's voice - he was very pissed off, and didn't even try to hide it.

"You will remain quite for the rest of the lesson. If you so much as open your mouth to let out one more smart arse comment, I'll have you in detention every night for the rest of the year!"

"You can't do that! My father will hear about this!" Draco roared, grabbing his stuff and marching out of class.

"I'll see you at seven thirty sharp for detention every night, and nine every Saturday morning until New Years, Mr Malfoy!" Professor Fitzgerald said to his retreating back. Turning his focus once again to the class of first-years, the man was all smiles again.

"I'm so sorry about that class. I need two students to go and inform Miss Ravenclaw what has happened here, can I have some volunteers please?" most of the classes hands shot up into the air, and Professor Fitzgerald laughed. "Okay, lets try some inter-house unity here. Miss Granger, of Ravenclaw, and Mr Longbottom, of Gryffindor. Would you be so kind?"

"Don't worry, we'll take notes for you!" Davina said, giving Hermione a warm smile.

Hermione stood up, Neville soon beside her. "I thought you didn't know who we were sir?" Neville asked.

"Okay, you caught me. I do know a bit about all of you. But it was more fun this way." he grinned, and handed Hermione a small scrap of parchment. "You know where the office is?"

"Yes, sir. We'll be back shortly."

"Very good. On your way now!"

The rest of Muggle Studies went extremely well, with Professor Fitzgerald explaining all of the different cultures - both magical and muggle - in the countries he had visited before moving to England, and gave the students some fairly easy homework - pick one country and research the similarities and differences of one of their major muggle holidays compared to England, and the magical equivalent, if there was one.

-o-

The scrap of parchment given to Hermione and Neville had an explanation of Draco Malfoy's behaviour and his punushment, and, scribbled on the back, the password to the Headmistress' office - 'Bluebell'. The password disappeared as soon as Hermione read it, and the girl smiled to herself.

Neville and Hermione had a conversation about their new Herbology class, and the inclusion of the plant uses in their Potions textbook, all the way to see Helena.

"I'm really enjoying the new classes Hermione. But I do miss Professor Sprout."

"Me too Neville. But I'm sure we could track her down, even if she has no idea who we are." Hermione said as they reached the bottom of the staircase, where Dumbledore's gargoyles used to be. Now, the sculpture was a dozen stone ravens, wings open in flight and joined together to make one large statue. "Bluebell."

The ravens wings began to move, and they 'flew' aside, revealing the staircase behind. Walking up to the large door into the office, Hermione knocked three times.

"Come in." Helena's voice called, and the door swung open. Stepping in, Hermione was struck at the difference of the room compared to the two previous times it had been occupied - once by the Founders, and the other by Albus Dumbledore.

In the back half of the room, in front of the windows, was Helena's desk, and it was in almost the same spot as Dumbledore's had been (not quite in the middle, instead it was off to the left.), but that was the only thing that was really the same. Helena's desk was quite large, made of polished mahogany with intricately carved flowers and ravens along the edge and down the legs. She had four matching chairs, complete with comfy-looking padding, three of which were on the opposite side of the desk, facing her. In the front half of the room, four bookshelves lined the wall to Hermione and Neville's left, and they were all full to the brim. A small coffee table and two low, comfy, two-seater chairs on either side was placed on the right. In the back of the room, next to Helena's desk, was a owl perch (currently empty), and underneath it, what looked like a very large cat-scratching post and an oval-shaped padded animal bed. Curled up in that bed was either a very large black cat or a small panther, Hermione wasn't quite sure. Colourful, flowering plants and lush green ferns were placed all around the room, and the smell was quite lovely.

"Hermione, Neville!" Helena smiled, getting up from behind her desk to give the two a hug. "Shouldn't you be in class? Is something wrong?" Hermione gave a grimace and handed Helena the note.

"Draco Malfoy decided to call Professor Fitzgerald a 'pathetic, useless mudblood' during class, and then when he gave the annoying blonde his punishment, stormed out of class."

"Ah. Yes, I have experience with the Malfoy family. Lucius is the classic pureblood supremacist, and it seems he has raised his son to think the same way."

"In both lifetimes, unfortunately. He's the same as he ever was. Hopefully these anti-bullying rules of yours will deter him a bit. I lost count of how many times he called me a mudblood during our first time here." said Hermione sadly.

"He used to call me a useless Squib." said Neville, though, surprisingly, he held more anger then sadness in his voice.

"Well, it seems like Professor Fitzgerald gave him an acceptable punishment. But I still have to put this on his permanent record." said Helena, before moving back to her desk. Once sat down, the witch puled out a large, blood red leather-bound tome, with a blank cover. Opening it up, she placed her wand on one of the seemingly empty pages and said, 'Draco Malfoy'.

Draco's information, as well as a recent picture, began to form on the pages. It was extremely detailed, including parentage, birthday, Hogwarts house, family medical conditions, blood status, known friends, and scores from tests given by his tutors before he came to Hogwarts, just to name a few. Grabbing her enchanted quill from the desk, Helena began to write up Draco's incident, including the name of the teacher, the class, the witnesses, and the punishment given. Hermione was surprised that it was almost exactly the same as what was written up at her muggle primary school, but was also very pleased. It was about time someone started taking note of what happened inside of Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore had let too many people get away with far too much.

"There, all done. Let's hope Mr Malfoy has learned his lesson. If not, he will see the hard way that no one in my school gets away with bullying or belittling another person." Neville nodded his agreement, while Hermione was looking down at the black ball of fur, having heard it purr.

"Is that a baby panther?" Hermione asked, an awestruck look on her face. "I've always loved them, always wanted to own one! Where did you get it?" Helena laughed, and called the little panther to her.

"Come, Amber." when the panther got up, it was clear to see where she got her name. Her eyes were a beautiful, glowing amber. The panther stretched lazily, then padded over to Helena before jumping up onto her lap and happily snuggling back down. Amber began purring once again as Helena stroked the soft black fur with a smile.

"Beautiful, isn't she? I only got her a few weeks ago. She's around five months old I think."

"Wow. Where did you get her?" Hermione asked, reaching out to stoke the soft black fur as well. Neville soon joined in.

"Romania. From Charlie, actually." Helena smiled. "He mostly concentrates on dragons, but there has been a number of 'pygmy' species of many animals coming out of Romania lately. Dragons, panthers, wolves, hippogryffs, and quite a few others. Amber here is one of them. She'll only grow to about half the size of a normal panther."

"Are they.. _Experimenting_ on animals?" Hermione asked, sounding outraged.

"Yes." Helena said, quite bluntly. "But it's nothing like you think. I was in Romania for a lot of the school holidays, and I saw a lot of the new species. It's simply spells and potions, nothing that will hurt the animals! I wouldn't have let them continue if they were. There are a mixture of magical and muggle scientists studying the new species' DNA and looking for any long- and short-term affects of making them smaller. So far, they haven't found anything bad. They worked on the theory behind this for many years Hermione, making sure they wouldn't cause unnecessary pain."

"How can you be sure they aren't hurting? And that changing them like this wont affect the future of the species? There are so many things that could go wring with this Helena." Hermione said, clearly worried. "Who even authorised this?"

"How about I take you there, the next holidays? After Yule? That way you can see for yourself."

"Okay.." Hermione said slowly, though she was clearly still not fully convinced. "Seriously, though. Does the Romanian government really condone this?"

"The magical one, yes. It's also helping us learn more about the animals as well. Some witches and wizards who can become Animagi are letting us compare their 'animals' DNA to that of the same species that they are studying. We are learning more and more every day Hermione. And I promise you that it's not hurting the animals."

Hermione gave up with a sigh and nodded. "I'm still coming to Romania though."

Helena smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"May I come too?" asked Neville.

"Of course. Any of your group can. Anyone who knows, that is." Hermione and Neville both understood exactly what she meant. "Now, I believe you two need to get to class. Off you go! We can speak more later."

"Bye, Helena." the two said, before making their way back to Muggle Studies. By the time they got back, class had only ten minutes left, and Hermione spent all of it deep in thought.

-o-

Hermione managed to snap out of her internal debate when the first years headed off to Physical Education, meeting Professor Tonks at the Lake. After checking all of the students were in attendance (and Neville explaining the reason for Draco Malfoy's absence), she introduced herself and told the almost-teens about their newest class.

Tonks' outfit grabbed the students attention more then anything though, and it took a bit for all of the first years to pay more attention to her words and less attention to her partially exposed cleavage and toned legs. Tonks was wearing a tight sleeveless top in a neon pink that matched her hair, and a pair of three-quarter black tights. Finished off with a pair of white running shoes, and her hair was up in a high pony-tail, Tonks looked much like many muggles that often went out for a morning or afternoon run. The only difference was the wand that was currently strapped to her right leg in a slim holster.

"Good afternoon class. My name is Professor Tonks, or just Tonks if you prefer. I know I do!" A few people giggled, and the witch continued. "Now I know that most pureblood families consider things such as regular physical activity a waste of time, but I'm here to tell you that it can save your life. Not only does it promote healthy living, but having more stamina then your foe in a battle can mean the difference between life and death. Take for example two evenly matched opponents - if they both had the same training, knew the same spells, and had the same cast rate and accuracy, it could very well end up being a very long and very pointless battle. However, if one of the opponents was more physically fit then the other, then they could outlast their foe, and therefore win. Keeping physically for not only helps your general health, it ups your stamina, helps strengthen your magical core and your body, and can also make your reflexes quicker. All of this will help you in not only your every day life, but if you ever find yourself in a fight, be it magical or muggle."

"If I'm in a fight with a muggle, I'll just curse their brains out!" came the voice of Theodore Nott.

"Ah, Mr Nott, I presume?"

"Yeah." he said. "And I don't plan to get into a fight without my wand."

"You may not plan too, Theodore, but the truth is that not everything goes the way you like, or the way you plan. To get into the Aurors, you must have a knowledge of magical and muggle fighting techniques, because if you are captured or lose your wand in a battle, knowing how to fight back without a wand can mean the difference between you living or dying. You may think that all things muggle are useless and beneath you, but I can guarantee you that is not the case. I am a half blood, my mother a pureblood from a very long line of purebloods, and my father a muggle-born. Growing up, I got to experience the best - and the worst - of both worlds. My parents wanted me to have a well-rounded knowledge, so, unlike most children who have one or more magical parents, I went to a muggle primary school from the age of five. I also had tutoring at home on everything magical. I got to have friends my age, sleepovers and movie nights. But at the same time I was also learning how to control my magic and my metamorphmagus ability. I learned Science, Maths, Art, English, how to use a computer and send an email, how to use a muggle phone and their currency, how to cook and clean and make clothes without magic. And I also learned about pureblood traditions, how to dance and act at a formal gathering or ball, general etiquette, the different types of magic and their uses, cleaning spells, wandless and non-verbal magic. And one of the things I learnt as a child, was that if your faster then the other guy, you're more likely to win, whether it's a race in school or a fight to the death."

Everyone was quite after Tonks' little speech, and for once even Theo Nott had nothing to say. After a minute of silence, Tonks continued with the class.

"Alright everyone, today we wont be doing any running, so don't worry. I'm not sure how many of you have done regular exercise in the past, so lets have a show of hands." All of the muggleborns, and roughly three quarters of the half-bloods put up their hands. "As I thought. Okay then, today I will be showing you some warm-up and warm-down stretches to do before and after exercise, and then we'll go for a walk around the small track. Before we do that though, you'll need to change into the exercise clothes that were on your school list and I hope you all brought."

"There is no way in hell I was spending money on that crap!" called out Vincent Crabbe, and most of the other Slytherin's agreed.

"Well that's your loss. You'll very soon find that exercising in a robe is like having a panic attack while wrapped in Devil's Snare - pointless, and ultimately painful."

A few people laughed, and Ron went bright red, remembering the time in first year when he got trapped in Devil's Snare and Hermione had to rescue him. Most of the muggle-borns, and a few of the half bloods, had changed at lunch, and shrugged off their robes to show their own exercise clothing underneath. They had on T-shirts and either shorts or three-quarter tights, and it only took them a minute to change out of their black school shoes and into their joggers. For those who had not yet gotten changed, Tonks conjured dozen small stalls, six for each sex, and the rest began to quickly get changed in there. She assured the students a more permanent structure was being built over the weekend for them to change in, and store their school supplies while they took the class.

Once most of the students were changed, the exception being most of Slytherin house, Tonks began to show the students some warm-up stretches, and had them do the same. Quite a few of the boys had gotten distracted by their professors body, and very soon into the lesson Tonks had changed her sleeveless top into a T-shirt that fully covered her chest, and her tights into khaki's.

"Come on firsties, now is not the time to be checking out your teacher. Don't forget that there is an hour between this class finishing and dinner, and anyone who doesn't finish the stretches and the walk around the lake will be kept here until they do. I will keep you here until curfew if I have to, I don't care if you miss dinner."

Draco Malfoy, who had just arrived with Helena as an escort, came just in time to hear Professor Tonks say she would keep them until curfew, and ran his mouth without thinking.

"What? Keep us here all night and make up miss dinner just because we wont walk around the lake? Are you kidding me?!"

"Not at all, Mr Malfoy. Now I suggest you get changed as well." when Draco only scoffed and ignored Tonks, she turned to Helena. "Hello Headmistress. I wonder if you could have a word with our misbehaving Slytherin's while I take the rest of the class on their walk?"

"Of course Professor Tonks." Helena smiled. Her smile dropped, however, when the other first years walked off after Tonks and she was left with only the Slytherin's.

"I wont wear that ridiculous muggle clothing, and this class is completely undignifying!" snapped Theodore Nott, and he was backed up by plenty of his fellow classmates.

"What big words for a first year." Helena said, annoyed with the Slytherin's. Out of the entire first years only three had gotten changed and went with Professor Tonks - Cassandra Avery, Kaden Rowle, and Louise Fawley. The rest of the year was still in their robes, and refusing to co-operate. If she was going to get these students to listen, she had to make them listen, and to do that, she had to be a hard arse. The Headmistresses' next words came out laced with venom and the promise of pain.

"If you do not get changed and go for your walk, or run, every lesson until you leave this school, then you will spend every single one of your PA lessons scraping the shit out of the cow, pig, sheep, and chicken pens, without magic. You will also have detention every Saturday and Sunday, every week, until the day you graduate. You will never be allowed to go to Hogsmeade, play Quidditch, or watch a single game for the entire seven years you are in this school! You will never be a Prefect or Head student either! Do you understand me?"

"You cant do that?" Tracey Davis gaped. "That's not fair?"

"Maybe, maybe not, Miss Davis. But do you know what also isn't fair? Students refusing to co-operate in their classes, and giving a brand new professor a hard time on her second day! You will change into those clothes, you will do your stretches and you will go on your walk around the lake! Is that clear?" Helena all but yelled, and the Slytherin's put their heads down. It was clear their Headmistress wasn't messing around.

"Yes, Headmistress."

"Good. Now, if I hear about any of you - especially you, Mr Malfoy - playing up for any of your professors between now and Yule, then you will have detention every day until the end of your first year! Now go!"

The half a dozen students who had actually brought the clothes began to get changed, and Helena conjured a set each for the other students. Helena showed them the stretches they needed to do, and by the time they had done them, Tonks and the rest of the first years were back where they started.

"Professor, why don't you take the Slytherin's around the Lake and I'll show the rest of the class the warm-down stretches." said Helena.

"Of course, Headmistress."

Tonks and the Slytherin's made their lap around the Lake while Helena transfigured her powder blue robes into a blue T-shirt and long black pants, and took off her shoes. Going through the familiar stretches helped relax Helena, and in no time she was smiling again and soon transfigured her robes back and led the majority of the first years back to the castle. Once the Slytherin's had finished their lap and reluctantly done their stretches, Tonks led them back up to the castle as well, though by that time there was only twenty minutes until dinner.

-o-

After dinner, Hermione returned to her dorm, putting her school stuff away. Ten minutes later she was sitting in the first year girls common room, doing her homework. Soon enough, all of the first year Ravenclaw girls had joined her, and after finishing their homework, they stayed up late into the night getting to know one another.

-o-

Ron, Neville and Harry were also up late that night, spending a few hours in the kitchen after dinner with Fred and George. Mugs of hot chocolate and sugary biscuits sat on the table as the five sat up late, talking about how much their world had changed.

-o-

Draco Malfoy sat in detention with Professor Fitzgerald, and Helena watching over him. He had been forced to go through all of the OWL and NEWT scores for Hogwarts students for the last ten years, and write down the names of the top ten students in each year. To Draco's combined dismay and horror, 85% of them were muggle-born, and only once in ten years had a pureblood taken the top spot in an OWL or NEWT test, in any subject.

Leaving to go back to his dorm that night, Draco was both furious and curious. He was angry because the stupid mudbloods had beaten out the purebloods more often then not, and curious as to how they did it with no magical knowledge at all before they came to Hogwarts. How had they beaten the purebloods who had been tutoured all of their lives before school?

 _'They must be cheating!'_ Draco thought, and a malicious smile spread across his face. _'Yes, those stupid mudbloods are cheating and I'm going to expose all of them!'_

-o

 **A/N - Yes, another one! I promise this one is worth reading though!**

 **I saw this idea in another fanfic I was reading, and quite liked the idea. The author left the name/author of a different fanfic that he liked at the end of each chapter of his fanfics, so that his readers would have something good to read while they waited on his updates. I actually really like the idea and thought that I would try it and see what you guys all think! The suggestions will mostly be from my favourite stories list, and I'll try to make it a different pairing for each chapter so I can hopefully find something that all of my readers can enjoy! If you would like a fic recommended with a certain pairing, tell me in a PM or review and I'll try and find a good one for you all!**

 **My recommendation for this chapter is** "The Life and Times" **by** "Jewels5". **It's a Marauders era James/Lily fic and it's one of my absolute favourites. It's also where I got the names Marlene Price and Adam McKinnon (though in that fanfic, they are the two that Lily and James went to school with, and therefore my 'Adam McKinnon's' parents - if that makes any sense at all). Anyway, here's the description!** " _She was dramatic. He was dynamic. She was precise. He was impulsive. He was James, and she was Lily, and one day they shared a kiss, but before that they shared many arguments, for he was cocky, and was sweet, and matters of the heart take time_."


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Warnings:** Language.

 **Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I am still not J.K. Rowling, and I don't make any money off this fanfic, I just play with her characters and her worlds. I own nothing but a few OC's and the plot.

-o-

 **Author's Notes:**

 **\- Once again, this chapter is a lot later then I was planning and also un-beta-edited. I apologise for that, and if you're still reading this and waiting for my slow updates, I thank you! A shout-out to my beta, Ichigo Mirai, who still manages to find time to edit my work, even though she's got a lot of RL stuff to deal with right now. The edited versions of chapters seven and eight should be up soon!**

 **\- I know that there are a lot of Ron haters and Ron lovers. I am one of the ones who hasn't quite decided. Yes, he can be a good friend, but he can also be a prat and he turned on Harry quicker then lightning when he thought he put his name in the Goblet. My Ron will be.. I guess you could say 'complicated'. I'm going to try and show both sides of him - the great best friend and brother who will anything for those he cares about, and the bloody stupid, lazy, jealous prat who thinks with his stomach, doesn't think before he lets out a stream of word vomit, and is more impulsive then Hagrid on crack. Even I'm not sure how he'll turn out at the moment, but that just means that you, my amazing readers, get to help me decide!**

 **\- My Ginny will probably be a little OC, but hopefully not too much. She's still going to have her Harry Potter obsession, because even though he isn't famous anymore, the did grow up with the whole 'Boy-Who-Lived' thing, and she still remembers it. Besides, it'll take more then a bit of time travel to rid her of that obsession.**

 **\- Just so you know, I have absolutely no idea where this story is going. I have some small things planned for first, second, third, fourth and fifth year, but I'm pretty much just making this up as I go along. And suggestions will be more then appreciated, whether it be parings, Hogwarts drama, Founders related, anything! This is also the reason I sometimes fuck up and leave stuff out and have to go back and fix it up or make up a solution in later chapters (like I did with this one - Bill couldn't teach three classes for the whole year!)**

 **\- Also, a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I really appreciate that you guys take a minute to review after all the time and effort I put into writing these chapters for you. A big thanks to Lilykees, davycrockett100, scrappy8, and Mrs Yaya, who have reviewed multiple times, and really make my day. Another thank you to Just William, Moi, geetac, LuckyCat1, NatNichole, adm-frb, and the review on chapter 4 (chapter 3 of the story) from 'Guest'. Your reviews really make my day, and make writing this seem worthwhile :)**

 **\- I hope this chapter is up to standard, and can't wait to see what you think of it!**

-o-

 **A DIFFERENT FUTURE - CHAPTER ELEVEN**

-o-

 **Wednesday, 4th September, 1991**

Hermione, Harry and Neville were all very excited for their first Magical Creatures class come Wednesday morning, and Harry was surprised to find that, while he did like Hagrid teaching the class, their new Professor, Miss Elvina Burke, was actually quite good as well.

Having met the teacher briefly on their arrival at Hogwarts, the group was very interested to see her teaching methods.

Needless to say, when she walked out of the Magical Creatures classroom at 9am sharp and told them that their first lesson would be outside, she got off to a pretty good start. Making their way outside, the students sat down in the grass near the edge of the forest, quite close to where Hagrid's hut used to be in their old life.

"Good morning class. If you don't remember, my name is Professor Burke. Today, I thought I'd get a feel of how much you know about the creatures of the world - both magical and non-magical. Now I don't want you all to hate me for giving you a quiz on the first day, so you can all do it out here on the grass." a few groans came from the students, but Professor Burke ignored them and handed out a quiz for everyone to complete. "Put your name and House at the top please, and then you may begin. I don't care if you talk or compare answers with your friends, as long as you get the quiz completed by the end of the lesson."

It was still warm enough to sit outside for an hour or two, but there was a chilly wind, so Professor Burke asked the house elves to bring some hot chocolate for the students to drink while they completed their quiz.

Hermione had dragged Davina and Padma over to where Harry and Neville were sitting, and the five formed a small group. Ron had chosen to sit with Seamus and Dean, still annoyed at Hermione for getting up him for complaining about their new classes.

"His loss." Harry had shrugged when Ron left, not caring that his red-headed friend had left. "If he wants to act like a git, he can."

"That's not very nice, Harry." said Davina, frowning.

"He's been like this as long as I can remember. He'll realise he's made a mistake eventually." said Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes, but kept quiet on the subject of Ron.

"Do you want to start the quiz?" Hermione said, and everyone wrote their name and house, and started looking at the questions. Hermione was pleasantly surprised at the variety of subjects the quiz covered.

 _First Years Magical Creatures Quiz_

 _Name and House:_ _ **Hermione Granger, Ravenclaw.**_

 _1\. Name five ways each a Redcap and Hinkypunk can harm you._

 _2\. State the five major differences between a wild wolf and a werewolf._

 _3\. What are the other differences between a Pegasus and a horse, besides the wings?_

 _4\. Name two things that can be used to tell the difference between a normal animal and a witch or wizard animagus in animal form._

 _5\. Name ten creatures that can be found in the Black Lake._

 _6\. What country has the highest number of deadly non-magical creatures in the world?_

 _7\. How many languages from magical, non-human creatures are fully documented and available for anyone who wants to learn them?_

 _8\. What parts of what animals will keep you alive if you are dying? Give at least five examples._

 _9\. How many different uses are there for Dragons blood? Name them all._

 _10\. Name all twenty magical creatures that have been documented worldwide for giving parts for wand cores, and the parts they give._

 _11\. How long can a vampire go without blood?_

 _12\. What are the chances of a witch or wizard surviving a werewolf bite? What are the chances for a muggle?_

 _13\. Name all of the known species of Dragons._

 _14\. Name ten magical creatures native to Britain that give birth to eggs, as opposed to live young._

 _15\. Name five spells that are effective underwater in keeping Grindylows at bay._

 _16\. What are two ways to subdue a group of Cornish Pixies without using magic?_

 _17\. What colour are baby unicorns?_

 _18\. How can you tell which end of a Blast-Ended Skrewt is the head?_

 _19\. Name the only known species of Dragon that is native to Britain._

 _20\. What is the correct way to approach a Hippogryph?_

Hermione quickly read over the first page of questions, and a smile lit her face. There were questions on all types of magical creatures! There were four more pages, 100 questions all up, and the first years seemed to panic slightly when they realised just how many there were to answer. Professor Burke had given them the whole one and a half hour lesson though, and all of the students seemed to realise that if they didn't do the work she set out, lessons outside would not be happening again.

Over three quarters of the students got the entire quiz completed, and Hermione, Harry and Neville were disappointed to find that Ron was not one of them. He had spent almost the entire lesson talking about Quidditch and food, something the three were hoping their trip to the past had some affect on. Davina and Padma, sensing that the three wanted to talk alone, left to go and hand in all five of their tests.

"We have to talk to him. Maybe Helena and Bill as well, they both know." said Hermione, looking both angry and worried. Harry and Neville could easily tell she was referring to who knew about their rendezvous to the past.

"He won't listen. He thinks because he's done most of the classes before that he can do nothing and still pass the tests." Harry said, looking more angry then anything.

"I know." said Neville. "He won't even pass first year exams if he doesn't wake up and realise that all of these classes are different, and they expect more. The only reason he passed last time was because of you, Hermione." Hermione blushed, but didn't deny it - all three knew it was true.

"I don't know how to get him to take classes seriously though. I think you're right though, he needs to talk to Bill at least. I'd only involve Helena if he doesn't straighten out after that."

Harry and Neville nodded their agreement as Padma and Davina came back, joining their little group once again.

"Professor Burke said she'd mark the papers and tell us the results next Wednesday. There's too many of us to mark them all in time for tomorrow's lesson." said Padma.

"If she had them all marked by tomorrow I'd bet you any money she wouldn't have slept a wink - either that or got her hands on a time turner!" Hermione grinned.

"I pity her having to mark anything Ron does." said Harry, standing up as Professor Burke announced the lesson was over.

"Why have you been so hard on him lately?" Hermione asked as they made their way back up to the castle for Transfiguration. The look Harry gave her clearly said 'I'll tell you later', and the witch decided to keep quiet - for now.

-o-

Transfiguration was just as fun as it had been the first time around, and Harry, Neville and Hermione all got ten points each for turning their needle into a match first go. Padma and Davina also got it before the lesson was over, as did half the other Ravenclaws, and about a quarter each of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Surprisingly, Ron actually made an effort, and was one of the Gryffindor's who had a needle on his table at the end of the lesson.

After watching Harry, Hermione and Neville transfigure their match perfectly on the first go, she had them do it again twice more, to prove it wasn't a fluke. After seeing that, the Scottish witch let out a rare smile, and told the three to read the next chapter of the Transfiguration textbook, and attempt the next spell if they had time. After the trio completed two more spells by the end of the lesson, McGonagall asked them to stay behind. The three had limited themselves to three spells, knowing that they could easily do all seven years worth of Transfiguration, but it would look a bit strange if they did.

Ron, of course, didn't wait for them. It was lunch time after all, and the three knew that the boy thought with his stomach. Padma and Davina were all set to wait, but Hermione told them to go on ahead and save her a seat. Once the two Ravenclaw's left, the three turned to face a beaming McGonagall.

"You three did absolutely wonderfully today! Have any of you attempted those spells before?"

"Neville and I have." said Harry. "We've both had private tutors." Neville gave a nod of agreement, knowing that would cover their knowledge of spells they were supposed to not have learnt yet. McGonagall turned to Hermione.

"I've been reading about these spells for almost a year. The first thing I did when I got to Hogwarts was try out as many as I could." a blush crept up Hermione's cheeks, and Harry and Neville gave the girl a mental high-five for her superb acting skills. Although, could it really be counted as acting, considering that's exactly what she had done the first time around?

"While I'm disappointed such a talented young witch like yourself is not in my house, the Hat obviously sorted you right." McGonagall smiled. "And as for you two, I'm very proud of you, of all of you." she gave Hermione a smile. "Even if you have practiced this before, you still managed to perform three perfect transfigurations for me today, while the majority of the class could only perform one. If you would like some extra work or second-year material, I would only be happy to help."

"Thank you Professor!" Hermione beamed. Both boys thanked her as well, though their smiles were because of Hermione. She already knew all seven years worth of Transfiguration, but had acted like McGonagall had just told her that Christmas would be coming early this year.

Maybe they could convince the Scottish witch to give them a book about becoming an Animagus? It was one of the things that Harry had never got around to doing in his past life, although he did have memories of Sirius telling him stories of how the Marauders achieved their transformations. Maybe he didn't need McGonagall after all.

"I must applaud your acting skills Miss Granger!" said Harry, laughing, as the three made their way to the Great Hall.

"Why thank you, Mister Potter! I'll have you know I'm very proud of them!" Hermione replied.

Neville didn't say anything, just walked with his friends to lunch, enjoying the sound of laughter bouncing off the castle walls. It was so much nicer then the screams or terror and heart-wrenching sobs of grief from the Battle, which was all the young wizard had been able to think about since stepping off the Express at Hogsmeade.

-o-

Hermione had met up with Padma and Davina at lunch, and explained to them what had happened with McGonagall. Harry and Neville had already asked about studying together, and when Davina and Padma asked if she wanted to start a study group with her, and Hermione had readily agreed. Setting up two afternoons a week - one where Davina and Padma (and possibly others later on) would join them - for extra studying. The days with the other students would be mostly studying for class and doing assignments, where as their 'private' lessons would consist of refining all of the skills they had and the spells they knew before they had gone back in time. Harry had promised to try and get more information out of Sirius about becoming an Animagus, so that was a future possiblility for their 'study' nights.

The three Ravenclaw's sat with Neville and Harry during Charms and Arithmacy, and the two boys had joined them at the Ravenclaw table for dinner. Before that though was their first flying lesson, and Harry had sure made an impression. If he hadn't once again earned his place on the Quidditch team (despite being a first year), then he was sure that, come second year, he'd be the new Gryffindor Seeker.

-o-

Harry, Hermione, Neville, Padma and Davina all made their way in a group down to the Quidditch pitch together. Harry was mildly annoyed that he had to use the school brooms - all very out-of-date Cleensweep's - when he had a brand new Nimbus 2000 back at Godric's Hollow that James had given to him on his 11th birthday.

Regardless of which broom he would be flying on though, Harry was just happy to have a chance to get in the air. He really missed being able to fly on his Firebolt whenever he wanted, and vowed to get one as soon as they came out.

Dominic Sykes was, in Harry's opinion, a much better flying instructor then Madam Hooch. While their old flying instructor had been a Slytherin, and very biased towards her team during the games, Dominic had been a Hufflepuff, and treated everyone the same, regardless of their house.

He had first got them to stand over their brooms and grip it like they were about to push off. While Professor Sykes was checking the Ravenclaw's grips, Draco Malfoy was running his mouth, talking loudly to everyone who would listen that he had been flying for years and would be the best in the class. The blonde was then reduced to standing there fuming, head facing the ground while his classmates laughed at him, after Professor Sykes took one look at his grip and told him he'd been holding his broom wrong for years.

After checking everyone's grip, the class was told to push up, hover in the air, and drop back down. The class done that half a dozen times, and by then even the students afraid of heights were slightly more comfortable on a broom. Hermione was one of the students who was afraid of heights, and Neville was another. Those two took places either side of Harry, knowing that, with his skill on a broom, they were very unlikely to fall.

Professor Sykes finished off the lesson by having everyone slowly fly around the Quidditch pitch at their own pace and at a comfortable height above the ground. After making sure that Hermione and Neville were okay, and in the capable hands of Davina and Padma, Harry took off.

Professor Sykes was just about to race off after Harry, and berate him for being so reckless, when he noticed how well the boy flew. He was zipping around the other flyers, but never getting too close to frighten them. Up, down, around, repeat. The boy was a natural on a broom and was clearly the best flyer in the entire class.

Draco Malfoy noticed this too, and his jealousy spiked. Looking around for a target, he spotted Hermione and Neville flying slowly and relatively low to ground. No, that would be too easy. Padma and Davina, on the other hand, were at least ten metres off the ground, and flying quite quickly. Davina was clearly skilled on a broom as well, but no where near as good as Harry. As Draco watched Padma wobble slightly, he picked his target and accelerated.

Slyly slipping the tip of his wand out of his robes, he pointed it at Padma and cast a spell his father had taught him.

" _Confundus_!"

The spell hit Padma in the back, and the second it did, the Indian witch began to lose control of her broom. When Davina flew closer to help, Draco cast the same spell at her, hitting her thigh. Smiling to himself, he flew past them and continued on his lap of the pitch.

Davina had been hit with a Confundus before, Regulus having taught his children to duel from a young age. She knew the effects well, and now both her and Padma had been hit. Knowing that Harry was closer to her then Professor Sykes - and would get there faster, regardless of their teachers faster broom - she called out for the boy she'd known as a cousin her whole life.

"Harry! We've been hit with a Confundus, help Padma!" Harry heard and flew over at once. Knowing Harry would help her friend, Davina worked on getting her own broom to the ground. Having a slight tolerance to the spell certainly helped, and Davina managed to get herself safely to the ground, looking up just in time to hear a frightened shriek.

Padma had fallen off her broom.

Harry had kept one eye on Davina, but knew the girl was almost a good a flyer as he was, so concentrated most of his attention on Padma. The witch was hanging onto her broom like it was her lifeline, but she was also pulling and pushing and steering the broom straight towards the stands. Clearly, she wasn't in control, and Harry sped towards her as fast as the old school broom would allow. Harry was right behind Padma when the Confundus forced her to let go of her broom.

Padma let out a yell, but not for long. Harry had seen she was about to fall, and dived a bit to position himself underneath her. Harry scooted back on his broom slightly just as Padma landed on his lap - literally.

The front end of Harry's broom careened towards the ground, but he managed to pull it up just in time, both landing in an ungraceful heap as the two toppled the last metre to the ground.

Professor Sykes was off his broom and right beside them seconds later.

"What in the name of Merlin just happened?" he demanded. Harry raised his wand and muttered the counter-curse to the Confundus charm on Padma, surprising their teacher and everyone who had seen. Davina had already cast the counter-curse on herself, and had helped the other two up. Hermione and Neville were soon beside them, along with Padma's twin sister Parvarti, making sure they were okay. It was Davina who finally answered Professor Sykes' question.

"Padma and I were flying and then Padma got hit with a Confundus. She began to lose control so I tried to help her, but then I got hit with one as well. I knew Harry was closer then you, and no offense but he's probably a better flyer as well, so I called him over to help Padma while I tired to get myself to the ground. I managed, and Harry caught Padma as she fell off her broom, saving her life."

Harry and Padma backed her up, and Professor Sykes knew that they were telling the truth. It matched up to what he saw while racing over to help. The whole incident had lasted less then a minute but had left quite a few visibly shaken. Professor Sykes knew what he had to do, and quickly sent a messenger Patronus, in the form of an osprey, to the Headmistress.

"Alright everyone, brooms away now! Then you will all sit right here until the Headmistress arrives, and I don't care how much of dinner you miss." A few people complained at the thought of missing dinner - none more so then Ron - but Professor Sykes was not in the mood to be argued with. "This was an attack on a fellow student, and will be treated as such. If the person responsible comes forward now, then the punishment won't be as harsh. If you hide amongst your fellow classmates and make the staff check every single one of your wands, the consequences will be much worse. Actions like this will not be tolerated in this school, and especially not in my class! Understand?"

Helena got to the Quidditch pitch just in time to hear sixty students say 'Yes, Professor'. Seeing the students all sitting, uninjured, at Dominic's feet made her heart stop racing. The Patronus message had just told her to get to the Quidditch pitch because there had been an incident, but nothing more. The witch had transformed into her animagus form - which, ironically enough, was a large raven - and made the journey very quickly, arriving at the pitch less then thirty seconds after the message reached her office.

"Professor, may I asked what happened here?" asked Helena as she moved to stand beside Dominic.

"One of our first years cast a Confundus on two others while they were flying. If it wasn't for Mr Potter's exceptional flying, one of our students would have been seriously injured, maybe even killed. No one has of yet confessed, but I told them all they would miss dinner if we had to check each of their wands for the spell." Helena looked enraged, and rightly so.

"Which one of you dared to attack another student while they were flying? I may have been a bit more lenient if you were on the ground, but during a flying lesson? Whoever this was will go straight to suspension, and be on probation for the rest of first year!" the first years gasped, not expected such a threat. "If any of you knows who did this, then please tell me now. Only the person or persons who cast the spell will be punished."

A Hufflepuff girl, Megan Jones, put her hand up. She was clearly shy, and didn't want to tell on a fellow classmate, but Padma could have died, and Megan was thinking about how she'd feel if it was one of her friends.

"Yes, Miss Jones?"

"I didn't see his wand, but Draco Malfoy was flying behind the girls right before it happened, and then flew off and started laughing."

If Helena was angry before, she was furious now. Without a word, she summoned Draco's wand, and it came flying out of his right sleeve. Casting Prior Incantante, she found out it was indeed him that cast the curse.

"Mr Malfoy, make your way up to my office, now! Professor, would you please accompany him, and have Professor's McGonagall, La'Vette and Flitwick go with you. Have one of them contact Lucius Malfoy and get him here as soon as possible. Tell Professor Flamel to take over dinner until we return. I want to have a quick word with your students and then I'll see them to the Great Hall."

"Of course, Headmistress."

"What about my wand?" Draco protested, as Professor Sykes led him away. Helena took a few calming breaths and pocketed Draco's wand, ignoring the Malfoy scion's yells of protest.

"I really hope that you all have learned your lesson today. Draco Malfoy has already been in trouble once for calling a teacher a mudblood, and now he almost kills another student. One more stunt like that, and the boy will be out of Hogwarts for good." many of the first years were shocked, but the steely edge in Helena's voice made sure they all knew she wasn't joking. "I really hope that I don't have a problem with any of you, because I would really hate for Hogwarts to lose such bright and promising students."

She let that sink in, before turning to the three who had been involved.

"Mr Potter, Miss Black and Miss Patil, I want you to have a check-up in the Infirmary before you go to dinner." Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Helena, knowing what she was going to say, cut her off. "Miss Granger, Mr Longbottom, and the other Miss Patil, you three may accompany them. As for the rest of you, off to dinner!"

Helena had never seen the Quidditch pitch empty so fast. Following the last students in, she saw the first years into the Great Hall, and the other six to the Infirmary. With a sigh, she then headed for her office.

-o-

Lucius Malfoy was not a happy wizard. He had been summoned in the middle of an early dinner by a Floo call from Hogwarts, and after being informed by the Deputy Headmistress that Draco was being suspended, he and Narcissa quickly finished their meal and Floo'd into the Headmistress' office. Helena was sitting at her desk, Draco on the other side in one of the two chairs. Off to the side, Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, La'Vette and Sykes were all waiting. Lucius took a calming breath before making his way over to sit beside his impudent son.

"May I ask what has happened, Headmistress? We got your letter last night about Draco's behaviour, surely you're not changing your mind and suspending him just for calling a teacher a mudblood?" Lucius was clearly angry, but Helena wasn't one to back down from a fight.

"No, Mr Malfoy, your son is being suspended for almost killing two students today!" Helena snapped, and Lucius sat back, shocked. His eyes then narrowed on Draco, who was shaking with fear and keeping his eyes to the floor.

"What did you do, Draco?" Lucius asked, in a voice so sharp it could cut granite. The Malfoy head was clearly furious. When Draco said nothing, Helena informed him.

"During the first years flying lesson, your son cast two Confundus charms at two fellow students. One as able to get to the ground safely, the other fell off her broom. Had another student not caught her, she would have fallen over ten metres to the ground, and if she didn't die from those injuries, she would have been in the Infirmary for quite some time."

Lucius stayed quiet, but everyone in the room could feel the anger radiating off him in waves. "And who were these students? And where was the Professor? Why did one student have to stop another from falling?"

Helena nodded to Dominic, and he stepped forward to address Lucius.

"The two students your son cursed were Padma Patil, and Davina Black." Narcissa gasped, that Draco could fire a curse that could potentially kill his own cousin was something she had never thought her son capable of. The two had never gotten along as children, but she never expected this! "Miss Black managed to get her broom to the ground on her own, but it was Miss Patil who was having the real trouble. Harry Potter was the student who risked his own life to catch her. Miss Black was more then aware of Mr Potter's flying ability, and he was a lot closer to the girls then I was, so she called out for him to help. And it was a good decision, one I stand by her making. Mr Potter caught Miss Patil, and besides a mild case of shock, I'm fairly certain there was no injuries. Even with a faster broom, I never would have made it there in time, I was on the other side of the Quidditch pitch helping some other students. Keep in mind, Mr Malfoy, I was teaching a class of sixty students. Although, after today, I'm hoping that will change."

"We have realised that the class has too many students for flying, and will be changing that next week." Helena confirmed, nodding at Dominic before turning back to Lucius. "Regardless, your son still fired two spells at fellow first-years, and could have caused serious harm, and is being suspended for his actions. Especially considering he was already in trouble for his actions yesterday, young Mr Malfoy will now never be allowed on the Quidditch team, and if his attitude improves and he lasts until third year, his Hogsmeade visitation rights will depend entirely on his actions and behaviour in class."

Draco had kept quiet, but hearing that he would never be allowed to play Quidditch saw him explode.

"All I did was Confund a know it all mudblood-lover and a bloody Paki! They both deserved it! I should have hit Potter as well!"

"SILENCE!" Lucius didn't have to should, but his raised voice cut through the noise like it was nothing. "Draco, you will apologise to all three of these students when you get back to school, and if I hear you've played up one more time I will remove you from this school myself!"

"Thank you, Mr Malfoy." said Helena. She moved around the desk and handed Draco's wand to Lucius. "As Draco's Head of House, Professor La'Vette will be keeping an eye on your son when he gets back to school, and so will I. I think Monday, the 16th, would be a good day for your son to resume his classes. Please have him back at the school on the Sunday night. His Professor's will owl you his school work, and it better be completed by the time he gets back, or he shouldn't bother returning. I will not have anyone bullying my students, Mr Malfoy, especially not another student."

"Of course, Headmistress." said Lucius, before shoving Draco towards the Floo. Once the Malfoy's were gone, Helena lead the others down to dinner.

"Why were we here, Helena? I'm sure you and Dominic could have handled that on your own." said Professor Flitwick.

"Minerva is my Deputy, she is also Mr Potter's Head of House. You are Padma and Davina's Head of House, and Kendra is Draco's. And of course, it was Dominic's class."

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Fillius squeaked. "We all knew that."

"It was just a precaution. I've dealt with Lucius Malfoy before, and I wanted all my bases covered. I wasn't sure whose side he was going to be on, or how he would react."

"He is a slippery little bastard." Minerva said, ignoring the looks she got for her language. "I've dealt with him before as well. I don't blame you in the slightest, Helena."

They soon entered the Great Hall, and all conversation stopped for a few heartbeats. As suddenly as it had stopped, the noise erupted again, even louder then before.

"Ah, the Hogwarts rumour mill." said Dominic. "I wonder what the most popular theories are at the moment?"

The Professor's had a quick bite to eat, and then Helena stood to address the students.

"Good evening all. As I'm sure you have all heard, there was an incident just before dinner with the first years Flying class. A student thought it would be funny to hit two others with a Confundus charm, while they were over ten metres in the air." the reaction to that was exactly what Helena had hoped for - shock, horror, and disgust. "The fact that this particular student was already in trouble from yesterday left me with no choice. That student has now been suspended, and put on probation for the entirety of first year, and will never be allowed on their House Quidditch team. One more mistake, and that student shall be expelled. This should be a lesson to you all about how serious we take bullying, and threats towards our students. I hope to never see such disgusting display from any of you ever again!"

Silence followed her speech as everyone thought about what she had said.

"Before you all go to bed, I have one more announcement. It seems that a whole year flying at once is just a bit too much for one instructor to handle. Starting next week, there will be a slight change to our first year Flying class. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor will continue to have their lessons on a Wednesday afternoon, while Hufflepuff and Slytherin will be on a Thursday. We will also have an extra instructor on a week-to-week basis, if it is deemed necessary. That's all for tonight."

Helena sat back down, and the hall erupted into chatter once more. It wasn't until the Prefects had led the students back to their dorms that the Headmistress realised she had a few stragglers. Harry, Hermione and Neville - who were in the Infirmary less then ten minutes - waited until all the students had left before approaching the staff table.

"Headmistress, I'm sorry we didn't leave straight away, but we were hoping to have a quick word with Professor Flamel before we go to bed. Will that be okay?"

"Very well, Mr Potter. Professor Flamel, I'm sure you'll see these three getting back to their towers before curfew?"

"Of course, Headmistress."

Helena then lead the other Professors out of the Great Hall, and Harry, Ron Hermione and Bill all sat down at the nearest table. Hermione was the first to speak, letting Bill know just what they wanted to talk about.

"It's about Ron..."

-o-

 **Friday, 6th September, 1991**

Nanalie Herbertson made her way to the Headmistress' office Friday afternoon, a folder of medical files clutched in her delicate hands. Upon entering the office, Helena gave her a smile from behind her desk.

"Hello Nanalie. Have you got the start-of-year medical reports for me?"

"Of course, Helena. Here you are." Nanalie put the folder on her desk, and Helena picked it up to flick through them quickly. A small smile graced her face as she saw that the files were arranged not only by year, but also in alphabetical order. Helena was slightly obsessive when it came to things being in order.

"Was there anything that stood out? Any changes from last years medicals?" Helena asked, pulling out the large tome of student records.

"There was a couple of first year students who had strangely large magical cores. Muggleborn Hermione Granger, of Ravenclaw, halfblood Harry Potter, and pureblood Neville Longbottom, both of Gryffindor. There was another, Ronald Weasley, a pureblood from Gryffindor as well. His magical core was slightly bigger as well, but not as much as the other three. They all refused a temporary block, saying they could handle it."

"They can, don't worry." Helena laughed. At Nanalie's bemused look, she continued. "I know all four personally, and I know they'll be okay. Harry and Neville have had tutors from a young age, Ron has older brothers who have taught him, and Hermione.." Helena gave another chuckle. "Hermione is just Hermione. She's a muggleborn and determined to prove herself in the wizarding world. She won't let go of any advantage she's been given, but she won't overdo it."

"You sound like you know them well." said Nanalie, and Helena could sense the question in her statement.

"I guess you could say that, yes. I've had the pleasure of spending some time with them. Was there anything else in the medical records?" Helena changed the topic, and Nanalie was content to go along with it. For now.

"Well, there was a few other things..."

-o-

 **Saturday, 7th September, 1991.**

Thursday and Friday flew by, and Harry, Hermione and Neville were all getting slightly worried at Ron's ever-increasing adversity towards his school work. He slept in late, staying in the Great Hall until the very last piece of food had disappeared, and seemed to have very little interest in his class work what so ever. Bill had been watching Ron, and he was concerned as well.

Fred and George snuck out Saturday morning, checking up on their shop and sneaking Ginny into the castle on their way back. Bill, Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ron were waiting in the Room of Requirement for them when they got back. The Room had provided them with a comfortable sitting room, with multiple comfy armchairs and two loveseats. Tripe was more then happy to provide the group with a late breakfast, since they had decided not to eat in the Great Hall. Ten minutes after the twins and Ginny arrived, the door opened, letting in two people, and then sealed itself shut. Helena gave them all a smile before taking a seat, while Ginny flew at her biggest 'brothers' with a shriek of "BILL! CHARLIE!", enveloping them both in a bone-crushing hug each.

Once they were all seated - Bill and Charlie snagging the spots either side of Helena - conversation flowed easily, and it seemed no topic was off limits. Just after lunch, Hermione asked Charlie if he could dispel his glamour, so she could see what he now looked like. She had never seen a Dracken before, and Charlie laughed as a notebook and pen was brought out of her pocket.

"You really should have been put in Ravenclaw the first time around Hermione." Charlie said with a smile, standing up and removing the numerous glamour's. "Your thirst for knowledge is second to none." Charlie transfigured his robe into a T-shirt and shorts, so Hermione could get a better look.

Everyone gasped when Charlie revealed his real features.

He was now almost seven feet tall, red-black scales covering the tops of his arms, running down the sides of his legs, and snaking up his neck, merging perfectly with the bits on his body that still had normal skin. His fingernails were now claw-like, and his features clearly more animalistic then usual, especially his wide, two-toned eyes. Charlie's eyes were fascinating; he had the usual black pupils, but the rest of his eyes was a beautiful swirl of purple and blue. He seemed broader across the shoulders as well, though it was hard to tell with Charlie's long hair splayed out across them, the same dark red with black streaks as Bill's. Much to Hermione's delight, Charlie also had a long tail that rested behind him, fully dragon - and the same red-black as his body - and a large set of leathery wings, stretching at least three feet in either direction. Just like his brother, Charlie barely looked a day over twenty.

Bill and Helena were sitting back, laughing, watching the younger kids look over Charlie in fascination. They had both seen Charlie's Dracken form before, as well as his dragon form, and were enjoying the looks of awe on the others faces.

"How come you look so young?" Ginny asked Charlie. Bill hadn't dropped his glamour's yet, giving Ginny time to adjust to Charlie first.

"Dracken age at a fourth of the rate of a normal witch or wizard, giving them an average life expectancy of 400 years. I've still got at least 360 left in me." Charlie chuckled. "It's because of the dragon part of us. The average life-span for a dragon is roughly 1000 years, and a witch or wizard is around 100 years. It's our bodies way of trying to even out the two halves I guess."

"Can you turn into a dragon?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Yes, all Dracken have a dragon form, sort of like a more natural version of an animagus transformation."

"Did you try an Animagus transformation before your Inheritance?" Harry asked. He was curious if his own impending creature Inheritance would affect his ability to become an Animagus.

"Yes, so did Bill. Mine didn't seem to work that well, and quite a few times I got stuck with scales for days." Charlie chuckled. "It was a lot easier afterwards."

"Fae don't usually have an Animagus form, so it was actually harder for me after I got my Inheritance." Bill said, continuing on from his brother. "I managed it a few months before our seventeenth birthday, and I was getting really good, but it became a lot harder. It feels really.. Unnatural.. To me now." Bill seemed upset, but he shook it off and gave everyone a smile.

"What were you?" Hermione asked, curiosity winning out over her manners.

"A direwolf. A red and black direwolf. It was a strange sight!" Charlie laughed.

"Can we see?" asked Neville. "And your dragon as well, Charlie?"

"I think we'll need a bit more room-" Charlie stopped as one side of the room began to grow, outwards and up, soon leaving an empty space about the size of the Quidditch pitch. "Well, I think that will be enough!" he chucked, before moving over to the empty space. Flashing the watching group with a grin, Charlie took off at a run, before launching himself into the air and transforming mid-jump.

The dragon, a large Hebridean Black, was roughly 30 feet long, its scales mostly black, interwoven with a deep red. The ridges along its back, and the spikes on its tail, were the same dark red as its scales, and it's eyes were a bright purple. Charlie's wings, which had been only six feet from tip to tip in his human form, were now at least ten feet each.

After flying around for a few minutes, doing some aerial acrobatics, Charlie swooped down and transformed just before he hit the ground, grinning like a maniac. Before he could re-join the group, Bill ran forward, dispelling his own glamour's and stretching out his wings, taking to the air, hoping they would forget about his animagus. He just wasn't comfortable transforming anymore, and it was still a touchy subject. Charlie seemed to know exactly what Bill was doing, and played along, laughing and stretching out his wings, taking to the sky again - this time in his human form. Bill and Charlie flew around each other, chasing and flying, spinning, shooting towards the sky and diving dangerously low to the ground. It was clear his wasn't the first time they had taken to the skies together.

Helena sat back with a smile on her face, watching as the kids cheered and laughed, watching with awe at what Bill and Charlie could do. She had gotten to know the two over the years, especially since she was running the school when the two transferred over to Hogwarts for their seventh year. Since then, the three had kept in touch.

Charlie had gone over to Romania as soon as he could, and being a Dracken (along with his exceptional grades), he was immediately accepted to work on the dragon reserve. Since then, Charlie had been to every dragon reserve in the world, and his knowledge about the beautiful creatures was second to none. Charlie had also found two small clans of Dracken; one in Romania, hidden deep in a forest, and the other in Australia, in what the muggles thought was a desert, but was actually a nature preserve that grew every type of magical and muggle plant known. Since finding the Dracken tribe in Australia, Charlie had also spent a year in their home world, somewhere only accessible by a Dracken, their mates, and invited guests. He had learned everything there was know about being a Dracken, what powers he had, and how it would affect the rest of his life. The last year, however, Charlie had been back in Romania, working with a mixture of magical animal researchers and muggle geneticists, trying to miniaturize certain animals. After seeing the miniature dragons that most Draken's had as familiars, Charlie was determined to re-create their stature with other species.

Helena had asked him, many times, to consider teaching, but Charlie had spent years avoiding Britain like it was the plague. The Founder's and their heirs had decided to stay away from the Ministry at that point in time, happy to simply run Hogwarts, and the idiots making the laws had ensured Charlie's kind would be hunted to extinction. After seeing the way that magical Britain was headed, those of Founders decent with a knack for politics had climbed up the ranks of the Ministry, and set about changing the way that Britain's magical community thought about all types of magical creatures, especially those that could copulate with witches and wizards, creating half-breeds - Veela and Werewolves to start with - and those who received creature inheritances, like Dracken and Fae. Magical Britain had come a long way in the last two decades, but even Helena knew that they had a long way to go before it's attitude was on par with the rest of the magical world.

Bill had travelled all over the world as well, looking for others of his kind. Dracken were rare, certainly, but Fae - of any kind - were almost extinct. Bigoted people had been afraid at the magic that natural elementals could do without a wand, and any magical creature - especially those with a talent for wandless magic - were hunted almost to extinction. Just like the Dracken, the Fae have their own home world as well, but Bill was denied access. After searching for years to find others like him, to learn more about himself and what he could do, he was given a choice at the Gate - renounce his wizarding heritage - forever - and to stay in the Fae's realm, or to leave and never return. The Elder Fae who had blocked his passage into the realm had given him a week to decide. After agonising over his choice, Bill decided that he really couldn't leave his brother, and had bid farewell to the realm of the Fae, hoping that, just maybe, he may one day be able to return.

Bill's looks were far easier to glamour then Charlie's, and unlike his twin, Bill had no great path he wanted to follow. After spending a few years in France with his parents, and teaching at Beauxbatons, Bill had eventually returned to Britain, and Helena had immediately offered him a job teaching at Hogwarts. He had accepted teaching Elemental Magic, already knowing that Helena had been waiting for the law to change so she could enter it into the curriculum, but hadn't thought he would end up teaching three classes when two others she had contracted to teach had suddenly quit the day before school started. Now, after his first week teaching, Bill was struggling, and Helena had reassured him that she was searching for replacements.

At the end of the night, the room was almost empty. Fred and George had snuck Ginny back out to Hogsmead, and then escorted Hermione to Ravenclaw Tower before making their way to the dungeons. Bill had walked the Gryffindor's back to their common room, hoping to have a little chat with Ron. Helena gave the Room of Requirement a fond smile before she and Charlie exited. Since Charlie was going to Floo back to his flat from the Headmistress' office, he walked with Helena back to her room.

"You seemed like you had a good time tonight." Helena said, and Charlie's wide smile was answer enough.

"I did Helena, I really did. Thank you for letting me see them again."

"You're very welcome."

"You know why I couldn't see them before, don't you?" Charlie asked, looking at his friend. "Bill told you?"

"Yes, he did." Charlie breathed a sigh of relief. "I understand, Char, you know I do. But they are old enough now. You may not be their biological brother in this life, but to those kids you will always be family, you'll always be their big brother. They need you Charlie, so please don't go running off again." Helena begged. "Besides, two of my teachers quit the day before school started, and your brother is swamped, taking three classes. He's the only one I know besides you who has the skills to take on all three of those classes, even though your Elemental magic isn't quite as good as Bills'. I know you have the skills to teach both Ancient Runes and Warding. You can choose which class you teach, and I'll hopefully be able to find a replacement for the other by the end of next week."

Charlie chucked at the hope in Helena's voice. He had turned down every offer she had ever given for him to teach, and he had thought she'd give up. Apparently, the sneaky witch was waiting, biding her time until he was emotional and vulnerable. Charlie had to admit, he respected her conniving nature. The two young Flamel's used to say it was her Slytherin side showing.

"You sneaky little witch! You were waiting until I saw them all again, weren't you?" said Charlie, sighing dramatically. Helena giggled, rolling her eyes. She had missed the playful banter.

"Maybe. Did it work?" she asked, looking at him with puppy-dog eyes.

"Just this year Helena, and that's it!" Charlie said, and Helena let out a very girly squeal of excitement, and threw her arms around his neck in a quick but powerful hug.

"Thank you! You know both Bill and I have missed you, and the kids will be happy to have you here as well."

"I know Helena. As much as I do like Ancient Runes, I think I'll take Warding. It's a specialised class, and even though Ancient Runes is only third years and up, Warding is only sixth and seventh years. Much more enjoyable to teach!" Charlie laughed.

"I know we might have a few students who may join in their fifth year, Fred and George for instance, but I'm sure that won't be a problem?" Charlie shook his head. "Excellent! I'm hoping to have at least one more specialised class next year, I just need to find a decent teacher." Helena said as they reached her office.

"Oh?"

"Yes, Enchanting. I know a lot of it is Charms related, but it's still another branch of magic that's being forgotten." Charlie nodded his head in agreement. "I was also hoping we could have a class for the muggle-borns to learn wizarding culture and our traditions, and a Curse-Breaking course, maybe one day a week, for the sixth and seventh years that are interested. I know a very talented Goblin that would be a perfect teacher for the Curse-Breaking class, but he'd have to agree to teach first. He might even do one class a week on finances if I ask nicely!"

At that, Charlie let out a loud laugh. "The Goblins wouldn't do that, they rely on that bank. Where would that leave them, if wizards could take care of their own finances?"

"It was just a thought!" Helena grumbled playfully. "Besides, it would be interesting to see Goblin teaching methods first hand!"

"Wow Helena, you really are going on a one-woman crusade to change the world aren't you?" Helena just laughed and shrugged. "You've got teachers of all blood, a Centaur for Astronomy, a Werewolf teaching DADA, an Fae for Elemental Magic and Ancient Runes, and a Dracken for Warding, and now you want a Goblin teaching as well? You're really putting your arse on the line there."

"It'll be worth it though, Charlie. Can you imagine, our world without prejudice? A world where a Goblin, Werewolf, Veela, Dracken, Fae or Centaur would be treated with the same respect as a witch or wizard?" Charlie smiled and gave his friend a hug before they moved up into the Headmistress' office - they had been standing outside it for far too long already. The fire in her eyes clearly showed that this was something she was passionate about. Then again, after seeing how bigoted and racist Britain had ended up the first time around, Charlie didn't blame her.

"Thank you, Charlie. Not just for accepting to teach." Helena said when they were in front of the Headmistress' fireplace.

Charlie gave her a smile and a kiss on the cheek. There had been a time when the two had been an item, but both knew that it wouldn't last. Charlie's Dracken side demanded the perfect mate, and as amazing as Helena was, she just wasn't right for him. Helena had also known it wouldn't work out. The two had just been looking for comfort, after all, and just happened to find it with one another.

"You should have owled me more Helena. I know you have a habit of closing yourself off to people, but even I know that you've been lonely."

"Ah, but you know me better then most, Charlie." she gave the man a fond smile before continuing. "I'll have your schedule done by tomorrow night. I think I may need Minerva and Fillius to help me re-arrange the second through seventh year time tables though. And I'll have to tell the poor second years that they don't get their electives until next year now! Luckily, they had only just chosen this week and weren't due to start their classes until Monday."

"How mean of you, Headmistress!" Helena just laughed at him.

"Maybe. But thank you, really. Now I just need to find a competent Ancient Runes teacher and Bill will be happy! The things I do for you Flamel's!" she sighs dramatically.

"I'll ask around. We have some helpers in Romania who make the cages for dragon transportation, and they use a hell of a lot of Runes. Maybe one of them would like a teaching job?"

"That would be great. I'll see you tomorrow night, Charlie. I'll give you the room next to Bill's."

"Thanks. See you soon, Helena," Charlie threw some Floo powder into the fireplace. He was soon back in his living room, in his house in Romania, wondering what the hell he had just gotten himself into.

-o-

 **Friday, 13th September, 1991**

Helena had stood up on Monday morning at breakfast and made quite a few announcements. A few were met with welcome, and a few were not. But come the end of the week, everyone was pretty excited for the coming year.

Quidditch tryouts would be held in the next two weekends, who got use of the pitch on what days had been decided with a random pick-a-number-out-of-the-hat. Slytherin had gotten lucky and snagged first use of the pitch for the next day, and Hufflepuff on Sunday. Gryffindor had theirs the next Saturday, and then Ravenclaw at last on the Sunday. After seeing the memory of Harry flying, Minerva had asked Helena for special permission to let Harry try out for the House team, and therefore have his own broom at the school. Although he was a bit miffed that Helena kept the rule that forbade first years from having their own brooms or playing on the house teams, Harry wisely kept his mouth shut when McGonagall called him to her office Friday morning and told him the good news. He would be allowed to try out, using his own broom (which James Potter had left in the care of his former Head of House), and would be allowed to keep it at the school on the condition that it stayed in his dorm unless he had Quidditch practice, or a match.

The second years had been sorely disappointed that their elective classes were now no longer available, but they hadn't yet had a class, so they weren't too mad. The sight of the new Warding Professor, though, was a much more exciting bit of news, and the female students certainly didn't complain when their class schedules were re-arranged to accommodate the 'other Flamel' teaching.

Charlie was extremely happy to only be teaching four classes a week when he saw the looks he was getting from some of the older students. Bill just laughed at him, already used to getting the same looks.

Just as Bill did, Charlie kept his glamour's up while in the castle, much to Helena's distaste. She had hired a range of different people, and not just for their exceptional teaching abilities. She wanted the students to see that not all people with heritages other then human were 'creatures', but the Flamel's told her to wait at least until after Christmas, to get the students used to them first. Bill didn't really care, but he knew the reactions he would get, and he didn't want teenage girls gushing about how 'cute and adorable' he was. Charlie just didn't want to scare the first-years.

Helena knew that agreeing to their compromise was the only way she'd get to keep Bill and Charlie on as teachers, so she did, though quite unwillingly.

The week seemed to fly though, and soon a special feast was put on for Friday the 13th. Helena didn't really believe that Friday the 13th was an unlucky day, but she knew that a lot of the muggle-borns did - especially the religious ones - and decided to put on an even bigger feast then usual to distract them. The feast had been a big hit, and even those of wizarding heritage played along in order to get a better dinner.

-o-

 **Saturday, 21st September, 1991**

Harry was pumped. It was finally time for the Gryffindor tryouts, and was ready to earn his place on the team. There were a few new faces that Harry hadn't recognised from his first time at Hogwarts, and those were the few he was keeping an eye on. The rest, however, he knew their strengths, weaknesses, and preferred positions and tactics. While somewhat at loath to admit it, he would let his Slytherin side out to play, and use his every advantage to claim the Seeker position. Harry wasn't planning on letting a little thing like a school rule stop him from flying for almost a year.

Oliver Wood, Captain and Keeper, was leading the tryouts. He made every player prove their worth every year, and Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell had all earned their Chaser positions first up. Next was the Beaters, and Harry was a little sad that he wouldn't get to play with Fred and George anymore. In the end, two muggle-borns had ended up getting the positions, a fourth year girl named Cora Whitehead, and a fifth year boy named Carter Collins. Harry had found out, after their tryouts, that they had both played muggle sports that had them using a bat or racket in a similar way - Carter had been playing baseball since he was five, and Cora was apparently quite a good tennis player.

Finally, Seeker trials were up, and Harry took to the skies in a line up with the other hopefuls. A second year boy, a third year girl, two fourth years boys, and a fifth year girl. Most of the upper years had tried out for Chaser or Beater, and a couple were picked as reserves, but their bulky bodies were not right for a Seeker. A Seeker had to be small and nimble, and Harry had his Seeking skills tuned to a fine art.

He soon proved himself a worthy opponent. Some dismissed him as just a little boy, but the rumours about him saving Padma during the first years flying lesson had spread quickly, and most were watching him with calculating eyes. He kept pace with the older students though, and quite a few times managed to out-fly them. Out of a total 20 times that Oliver released the Snitch, Harry had caught it 12 times, over twice as many as everyone else. A few of the older students claimed he was cheating, or had an unfair advantage because of his faster broom. Harry just shrugged and offered to use another broom. Even on the slow school brooms, Harry still caught the Snitch three more times. It was harder, sure, but no one could deny his talent, and he was given the Seekers position. The fifth year girl, a half-blood named Suzie Fields, was put on as a reserve Seeker and Chaser - she had tried out for both positions and was surprisingly good at both. However, so was Harry, and the fifth year was in a stroppy mood over her loss to a first year.

-o-

 **Thursday, October 31st, 1991**

The rest of September flew by, the only new change it being seen was the other flying instructor, which to Harry's mixed horror and elation, was none other then James Potter. October seemed to go by just as fast, and soon enough it was Halloween. The students and teachers had settled into a routine, and as a reward for excellent school work and not so much as a detention for a single student, Helena had given the students a treat.

Halloween day, the students would be exempt from classes, as parents were welcomed into the school, and the students got to show off what they had been learning. The muggle parents had all been given special bracelets that were charmed to by-pass the muggle-repelling wards, and Grace and Logan Granger were among the first to pass through the gates and see the breathtaking beauty that was Hogwarts castle.

The students were waiting for them at the steps leading into the entrance hall, and they all greeted their parents with enthusiasm. A time table had been arranged to show the parents around the school, each set going with their children and year group. Meal times had been split, the first through fourth years eating with their parents first, then fifth, sixth and seventh, to accommodate all of the extra people eating in the castle. Parents who had more then one child often split up, and Harry noticed more then a few had brought their youngest children, probably to give them a glimpse of what their schooling days held. Harry gave James, Lily and Mia a hug each when they arrived, and Mia had downright refused to let go. Harry just laughed, knowing that he had missed her too, and repositioned the almost six-year-old onto his back, her arms loosely around his neck and legs locked around his waist. James cast a feather-light charm on Mia, making it easier for Harry to piggy-back her around the castle.

Two teachers went with each of the year groups as they toured around the castle, and Helena had agreed not to put Bill or Charlie with the first or third years, so they wouldn't have to deal with Molly and Arthur. Helena and Professor Sykes took the first years, Bill and Professor Flitwick took second, Professor's McGonagall and Fitzgerald had the third years, and Charlie and Professor La'Vette took fourth. The fifth years had Professor's Burke and Jefferson, sixth had Professor's Lupin and Imago, and the seventh years had Professor's Beery and Roslin. Professor Tonks and Madam Herbertson were floaters, helping out wherever they could. Firenze seemed to take great pleasure in making the younger siblings of students laugh by letting them ride on his back down the halls. James had asked to spend time with his family, and since they had more then enough staff, Helena agreed.

Bill and Charlie had, much to Helena's delight, dropped their glamour's at dinner the night before, showing the students their true forms. The parents were seeing them how they really were today, and there was clearly a lot of tension in the air. However, by the time lunch rolled around, the parents had relaxed a little, seeing how good all of the Professor's were with their students. After lunch, the entire school moved out to the grass, in a warded area that would keep out the cold and allow each teacher to set up a small demonstration of what was taught in their classes. Since there was so many people, there wasn't enough room in the Great Hall.

Harry had privately suggested to Helena that they use the Room of Requirement, but she had admitted, with a guilty blush, that she wanted to try and keep it a secret, less some people try and use it the wrong way. That was also the reason that Helena had gone to great lengths to ward the running track around the lake, and it was now able to be used all year around, no matter what the weather.

The parents had been very pleased with the teachers displays, especially when they got the students involved as volunteers, and Helena seemed to have saved the best for last. After Minerva had transfigured a block of wood into numerous things - including a large lion - and shown the audience her Animagus form, Bill and Charlie stepped forward. The brothers had been the ones to ward the larger area, as well as a smaller stage for the other Professor's to compete in - Bill and Charlie setting up the ward stones had had been the first demonstration. The boys were back for another demonstration however, and Charlie didn't disappoint as he left the warded area and transformed into his dragon form. Hebridean Black's had thick, tough scales, and a layer of insulating fat, so he wasn't cold while once again putting on an aerial show. Bill was commentating, describing what a Dracken was, what he could do, and more. Charlie soon landed and transformed back to his human form, squatting down to let the younger children play with his tail and wings.

Bill took to the air after that, but he had a large number of warming charms on him as he flew through the chilly October air. Charlie, who now had four young children hanging off him, stood up and began to explain what a Fae was, the different powers, and how the both of them received their magical Inheritances. Bill soon landed next to his brother, and began filling in things that others had missed. Soon enough, Remus had joined them, and what had started out as merely demonstrations of magic, was now a lecture on the different magical Inheritances that a witch or wizard could get, and what is was like to be a werewolf. Elvina stepped in shortly after too, and began talking about half-breeds, and the different levels of power and creature magics that a witch or wizard could posses if they were half-werewolf, half-veela, and half-vampire. Flitwick soon joined in, adding his own experience of being half-Goblin, and how that had affected his life.

Not long after Bill and Charlie had started their 'demonstration' the elves had brought out mugs of hot chocolate, tea, coffee, and pumpkin juice, and trays of sandwiches, biscuits, and other small snacks. By the end of it, everyone was sitting on conjured blankets or chairs, and Bill and Charlie were on the floor of the stage, children playing with their wings and Charlie's tail, while the other Professor's stood around them, adding bits and pieces to the lecture as the two brothers tried to change the prejudices against magical creatures.

-o-

By the end of the day, many parents (especially the muggles), students, and children had no trouble admitting that Halloween of 1991 was a major wake-up call. Not only did they see first-hand what their children were learning, but their beliefs about magical creatures had been blown right out of the water. The parents from a magical background were more concerned then surprised when they see what kind of creatures had been teaching their children, but quite a few of the muggles had almost keeled over in shock! To find out that all these creatures they had thought were only myths were actually real, and teaching their children no less, had been a really big revelation to handle.

Helena had offered all of the parents rooms in the castle that night, as long as they didn't mind sharing, and quite a few took them up on the offer. All but two of the pure-blood parents had left, and almost half of the half-blood ones had as well. But all of the muggle parents had chosen to stay, and Helena had, under Harry and Hermione's suggestion, put them in the Room of Requirement.

The Room had provided the guests with quarters that would certainly be suitable. It opened up into a large, circular common room, with many couches, love seats and comfy arm chairs done in warm tones, and half a dozen decent sized coffee tables. The walls were cream-coloured, with a few choice portraits in there to help with any questions that might need answering. In between the portraits hanging on the walls were doors that opened up into rooms that looked a lot like suites at a muggle 5-star hotel, each 'suite' having enough room for two sets of parents, and the children (if they had any with them). Off each suite was a bathroom, done in white and black marble, with a bath, shower, toilet, and large vanity with two sinks and a large, rectangular mirror.

To the left of the common room was a large play area for the smaller children, housing toys, books, comfy bean bags, and even a small swimming pool! To the right was a large kitchen, with a fully stocked pantry and fridge that had been charmed to run on magic. The elves would gladly provide the guests with food, but Hermione had told Helena to give them the option to cook, as it would be something 'normal' for the muggles to do after a day that was nothing short of crazy.

As Helena led them in, she began explaining where everything was. Once she was done, she introduced them all to the portraits. All of the portraits came with a cover that could be pulled over them, cutting them off from the room if the parents wanted to have a private conversation. Once the parents were settled in, Helena left, and the parents began quite the discussion, about their children, Hogwarts, magical creatures, and the state of the British magical community.

-o-

 **Author's Note: Yes, another one. Just bear with me!**

 **I will soon be introducing more familiars into this story, and I need some for quite a few of the characters. Fred and George, Harry, Neville, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Draco, and a few others. I have some idea's, (like a mini panther for Hermione, and fox of some kind for Harry), but I want to know what you guys think their familiars should be? Any suggestions would be appreciated, and probably used in the story a little later on!**

 **My recommendation for this chapter is** "A Black Comedy" **by** "nonjon". **This one doesn't really have any main pairings, just (very) fleeting 'love' interests. And by that I mean one night stands.** _"Two years after defeating Voldemort, Harry falls into an alternate dimension with his godfather. Together, they embark on a new life filled with drunken debauchery, thievery, and generally antagonising all their old family, friends, and enemies."_ __ **It's a really funny fic, and worth the read!**


End file.
